Game of Lies
by LifesLittleChanges168
Summary: With Alexus and the Siller brothers joining the ninja in a crooked Tournament of Elements, there is trickery and deceit surrounding them as they try to find Zane in part 3 of the Samurai Series. Alexus must survive through tricky sorcerers, dishonorable Elemental Masters, lies at every turn of the island, and massive tuition debt if she wants to see her freshman year of college.
1. New Beginnings

**Whoo! Book four! I've plans for this one for quite literally, years! Now, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Infiltrating the base of the nindroids had been easy.

The challenge? Taking them down. Lloyd watched them work, hidden behind a bunch of wildflowers, waiting for the nindroid in front of him to turn it's back. That's when he made his move.

He silently snuck out of the bed and took them out one by one, the element of surprise on his side as he struck them down with ease.

Lloyd made his way to a cavern, where lasers crossing across his path waited for him to make a wrong move. It was too easy, starting with him running across a wall and jumping, contortioning himself so he wouldn't trip them before he continued leaping, twirling in the air at the precise moments to clear it.

He watched as they disappeared, beaten, but his satisfactory didn't last long as more nindroids came towards him, firing their own lasers. He held his ground and _Matrixed_ their blasts before summoning his own powers to blast them down. More flanked his side, to which he reacted with his spinjitzu, sucking them into the vortex, knocking them down one by one as they were helpless to do anything.

Somehow, his efforts sent off a trap as a giant bolder came roaring down the halls, and he took off, sliding down a hold before it could crush him. He had a rope tied around himself, which stopped his fall before he landed on the pressure activated floor. In front of him, laid the artifact, the goal. He swung towards it, reaching his arms out, but not enough momentum. Suddenly, the hologram disappeared, and he dropped limp, defeated.

"You got closer than I thought you would," Borge complimented him from the outside of the simulator. Wu was right by his side. "But then again, I didn't think you'd be quite so rough on my security droids," he gestured to the crackling broken robots that lay in a pile.

Lloyd started to push Borge, alleviating him from having to use his arms. "If I can't steal the Golden Armor, I'd be surprised if anyone else could," Lloyd commented. "It's secure, but where is the real one?" he asked. "Some secrets are best kept safe," Borge brushed him off with a knowing smile.

"Lloyd, where are the other ninja?" Wu questioned him. "I asked for all of you to take part in this test." Lloyd stopped walking, heat rising on the back of his neck.

"Oh, uh, heh," he sputtered. "They uh, they really wanted to be here, but they, uh... all had other plans," he answered weakly. "I understand perfectly well," Borge chimed in, his voice not as chipper, but rather sad. "The loss of Zane has affected us all. I haven't even heard from my assistant, Pixal, since his memorial. It's heartbreaking."

"If we dwell too long on what's missing, we fail to see what can be gained," Wu advised them. "The absence of Zane will either tear you four apart, or bring you closer together. The choice is yours."

"I'll do what I can, but it won't be easy," Lloyd reassured his uncle. "The greatest lessons never are."

* * *

"MOST! EXTREME! NINJA! CHALLENGE! EVER!" The crowd cheered and clapped as Jay took the stage, waving to the crowd, smiling his brightest. His suit, various shades of blue with electric symbols dancing around his blazor had replaced his GI.

He chuckled and held the microphone up to himself. "I'm Jay, Ninjago's most lovable Ninja, here before the Gauntlet of Humility-" He waved his arm behind him to show the elaborate obstical course being lit up with the stage lights. "-To see who will be Ninjago's next hero, and whose dreams will be gone in a flash!"

With that, he summoned his lightning abilities to push himself up into the air to simulate flying. He gave a twirl for the crowd, a somersault, before flying to a platform where a woman in protective gear was standing.

He pulled out a new microphone. "I'm here with Cathy, tireless mother of four, pillar of the PTA, and returning contestant!" he introduced. "Tell me, Cathy, after being humbled by the gauntlet the first time, what makes you think this'll be any different?"

Cathy grabbed the microphone and moved it closer to her. "Because ninja never quit!" she cheered excitedly into it, just short of bursting Jay's eardrum with her enthusiasm. Still, he laughed. "Okay, Cathy. Start the doomsday clock!" He pointed to a large clock on the stage, which began to count the seconds.

Cathy stared at the Gauntlet, determined. She jumped off the platform, grabbing onto the robes dangling before her and swinging from one to another, getting closer to the rollers. The crowd cheered their enthusiasm as she ran in place, avoiding the boxer fists shooting out from the wall. She managed to jump on the second roller before getting landed a solid blow to her head, knocking her off the Gauntlet, a buzzer resounding throughout the studio.

She landed like a sack of potatoes on the mat below, the crowd gasping, Jay becoming very panicked of a lawsuit before rushing towards her. Cathy laughed as she slowly sat up. "I got farther than last time!" she declared, met with renewed cheering.

Back in his dressing room, Jay let out a long sigh as he stared at himself in the mirror. He picked up his framed picture of him and the guys, back when Lloyd was young. "Ninja never quit, huh, Zane?" he asked the image solemnly.

"The team needs you now more than ever," a voice rang out behind him, making him jump out of his seat. He looked around and gasped shrilly as Lloyd jumped down from the ceiling. "How did you get in here?" he asked. "I'm a ninja, and you are wearing makeup," Lloyd teased.

"Hey, hey, it's concealer, a time-honored tool of the ninja!" he held up his kit. "And they're nothing wrong with guys wearing makeup in the first place! A-and! And! My relationship with Nya has never been the same since _Cole_ messed things up!" Lloyd walked over and put his hand on Jay's shoulder to calm him down.

"Jay, she still speaks of you. You don't belong here, Jay. This isn't you." Jay pulled away and back to his dresser. "You're the Master of _Lightning_ , not the Master of Lighting. You know where I'll be if you change your mind."

Jay didn't look up until he know Lloyd slipped back in the shadows. He dipped his brush in his concealer and began to apply it to his cheek. He clenched his fists, which began shaking before he threw the brush at the mirror.

* * *

The sound of heavy machinery resounded through the forest as the deforestation crew worked.

Cole was standing on a large, thick branch, hacking away with it with loud grunts as he swung his ax down.

Lloyd was holding a rope tied to the top of the tree. "The team needs you now more than ever," he informed Cole. "I thought I was good with a scythe," Cole started before swinging down again. "Turns out, I'm even better with an ax."

He stood up full height and looked out to the distance, remembering all the previous years filled with crap trying to kill him. "I'm tired of fighting, Lloyd. Tired of Serpentine, tired of Nindroids, tired of... heartbreak." He subconsciously put his hand over his pocket, where he kept his copy of the letter Alexus had left him and Rylan, before she disappeared off the face of the earth.

He looked back to the workers. "Out here, no one knows who you are. No one expects anything of you." Lloyd slid his mask down angrily. "But what would Zane expect?" he retorted sharply. "You're the Master of Earth, Cole. You don't belong in trees! Your feet should be on the ground. You can't hide who you are." Lloyd swung down near the branch Cole was on.

"Sorry, Green Machine, this is my life now."

Suddenly, one of the lumberjacks called out from atop the wood pile. "Cracked stem! She's falling hard!" he yelled as a tree tumbled from the pile, a leeway for the others, getting ready to crush the other workers.

Cole watched in horror before gritting his teeth and jumping down the tree. He rushed past the workers and slammed his ax down on the ground before the logs, raising the solid ground in front of him as a barrier to stop the logs.

When the dust cleared, the other men had saw what he had done and began applauding and muttering among themselves about what they had just witnessed. Cole sighed and pressed his hand against his forehead before getting his duffel bag and walking away from the site.

"If you change your mind, Cole," Lloyd called from the tree, "You know where I'll be."

Cole scoffed as Lloyd disappeared in a cloud of pale green smoke. "Alexus hated lumberjack anyways," he muttered.

* * *

"Welcome to the Yang Slither Pits Final!" the announcer called over the arena. "In the left corner, we have Kai, the Flaming Shogun!" Kai flexed for show. "And in the right corner, we have Kruncha!" The crowd applauded the matchup and the bell rang.

Kruncha hopped to his tarsals and stalked towards Kai. The latter was no impressed, simply flipping into the ring with a loud, "Ninja, go!" and landing on the skeleton warrior with a twist of spinjitzu, scattering the bones everywhere in a matter of seconds. He formed out of his fire tornado and folded his arms over his chest. "Didn't your mama ever warn you not to play with me?" he taunted as the bell rang the end of the match.

The referee walked over. "Victor of the Slither Pit and undefeated champion..." he held up his arm. "Kai, the Flaming Shogun!" Kai yanked his arm out. "The _Red_ Shogun!" he snapped before storming out the arena.

Kai walked over to the bar in the corner, and slurped his usual.

"You shouldn't drink too much juice," Lloyd's voice informed him before the Green Ninja himself slid onto the stool next to him. "It's filled with more sugar than you realize."

"Oh, it's you," Kai looked down at his glass with a bitter expression on his face. "The team needs you now more than ever," Lloyd clamped his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Who says the great and powerful Green Ninja needs a team?" Kai shot back. "You seem to be holding down the fort on your own."

"I get it, Kai," Lloyd informed him. "You ran out of bad guys to fight out there. You've got to come to a place like this. But where's the honor in that? Where's the Master of Fire?" he inquired.

"It's the Red Shogun now!" Kai snapped. "And where's the Master of Ice, huh? He's gone, but I'm still here. Who cares about honor? It should've been me. I should've been the one-"

"You always thought you should've been the one," Lloyd cut him off. "First it was being the Green Ninja, now this. When are you gonna start thinking of someone other than yourself?" Kai looked up from his drink, only to find Lloyd had disappeared.

"If you change your mind, you know where I'll be."

* * *

Out in the distance, at a small village in Ninjago, there was 4 Weapons, the formerly closed blacksmith shop. Now, it was back to life, with one girl operating it.

Alexus Johnson pounded a hammer on the burning metal, shaping it into a strong, durable, quality chest plate. Last year, she couldn't imagine that she would be able to do this with more ease, but she'd grown in some ways over the year. Not just physical strength, but some mental and intellectual. Now, she was 18, managing a small business and living the life of a college freshman getting ready to tackle her first semester.

In other words, she was broke, got less than 2 hours of sleep a week, had became a stress mess, and running on pure coffee by now from breaking her back by just graduating high school.

It was just like any other day, with the start of college looming on the horizon, so she was using the time she had now to work full shifts to make more to pay for her textbooks and scholarly crap. That was when she felt the shift in the atmosphere: not a customer. She stood up to full height and stretched out before lashing around and throwing the hammer at the intruder.

The hammer froze in midair, inches away from Artimus Siller's stoic, expressionless face. He tilted his head as the hammer dropped to the floor. "I hope you don't greet all your customers this way," he remarked before snapping his fingers and pulling up a chair. "You ain't a customer, you limp noodle," she snarked before going back to the armor and picking up a new hammer. Finishing high school had made her infinitely less tolerable and considerably more salty than before. "You're right, but your words hurt my heart," he gave a mocked look of hurt, placing his hands over his chest before smirking.

Alexus cracked a smile. "Good to see you, too," she muttered before setting the hammer down, unable to focus anymore. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"You set me post cards."

"I didn't mark the return address."

He shrugged. "Nothing a good locator spell can't handle."

"Why look for me now?" she asked, hanging up her apron and setting her gloves to the side. While he pulled up a chair in the sitting area. "Lloyd is trying to reform the team, and he knew my magical expertise would help finding you, since Kai and Nya wouldn't give up your location," he answered, kicking his legs up. "And besides, Rylan went AWOL same time you and Pixal did. Wipe that dumb look off your face, I know where he's at too." Alexus closed her jaw and huffed. "I am up to my neck in student loans and fees, I ain't got time to do any warrior stuff."

"Hmm... meanwhile, I have so much money, I'm ready to blow my nose with it." She threw her other hammer at him. He laughed before stopping it.

* * *

Dusk had arrived, and Kai found himself not pounding down sugary juice, but instead, at the entrance to "Chen's Noodle House." He examined the gimmicky entrance before walking inside. This was where Lloyd told him to meet.

He looked around at the full tables until he heard someone call him. "Kai, back here!" Lloyd called, waving him over from a booth. He walked over and was shocked to see who was with him.

"Jay?" he asked incredulously, seeing the russet-haired former ninja. Shaggy black hair opposite Lloyd caught his eye too. "Cole?"

The man in a grey hoodie turned to him and scoffed. "You too?" he asked before turning his back to him and keeping his face propped up by his hand.

"The runt tricked us all," Jay chimed in.

Kai sat down and reached for a meal on the conveyor belt, but Lloyd grabbed his wrist. "We talk first, then eat," he ordered.

"Ugh, trust me. Do you know what kind of restraint I've had to have staring at all of this noodle goodness? You're late!" Cole remarked, gesturing to the dishes flooding past them. "Make it quick," Kai muttered before they all turned to Lloyd.

"I know without Zane, things have been different, but we have to move on," Lloyd started. "The reason I brought you all here is because... maybe... we should add someone new to our team," he finally said quickly, like he was ripping off a bandage.

"A new ninja?" Kai started, the anger in his voice growing.

"Are you crazy?" Jay shouted with so much energy, his voice cracked.

"Come on, Zane's irreplaceable!" Cole argued.

"I cared for him too, but now it's time to care about this team," Lloyd defended himself.

"Maybe without Zane, there is no team," Kai cut in, crossing his arms and looking at anywhere but at Lloyd.

In the corner of Jay's eye, at the entrance, some punk-looking men walked in, and they didn't look like they were just here to play nice and eat. "Oh. Don't look now, but we've got trouble," he whispered to the others.

The guy with a wild spiked mohawk ripped off his sunglasses to reveal a single blind off looked at the cashier after throwing a guy out of the way. The man understood the situation immediately and quickly opened the register, not wanting any trouble.

Once they all got money in their hands, the register empty, they gestured for more, to which the cashier responded to by backing up slowly, but mohawk man lifted him up and slammed his hand on the conveyor belt, laughing, and causing a blockage for the food.

"All right, now they're our problem," Cole muttered before they all stood up and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, it's not polite to touch someone else's food," he informed the punks, arms crossed over his chest. "I'd listen to him if I were you," Kai chimed in. "He's no fun to be around when he's hangry."

Mohawk man, not intimidated, walked over and aimed a punch at Cole's jaw, but was blocked by the ninja's chopsticks expertly latching onto his wrist. Cole clicked him with a smirk, daring him to try that again. Mohawk aimed a kick at his jaw, but was blocked again. He aimed another punch (deflected) and Cole stuck his chopsticks at the guy's mouth, stunning him.

Kai jumped onto the counter while the other two goons rushed at him, jumping on as well. Mohawk made the belt speed up exponentially.

"Alright I admit it," Kai started, kicking plates at them with high velocity, but they kept dodging. "We make a good team," he called.

Cole was back into fighting Mohawk, catching food in the air that Kai kicked and chowing down, his fight skills not diminishing one bit. "Everything's better on a full stomach!" he called. Mohawk punched a plate, sending the portions everywhere. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Cole whined before throwing him onto a belt, his face landing in a bowl of noodles.

Kai engaged one guy, kicking him in the torso onto the belt where he landed on his head, making him slump over and tripping the last guy, making him hit his head too. Kai jumped onto the pile of punks and flipped off the counter, next to the others.

"How can you walk away from this?" Lloyd asked, a huge grin split on his face. Suddenly, the guys reached the end of the belt, and ran out the back entrance, Mohawk casting them a knowing smirk before disappearing behind the door.

"Hey, let's get them, guys!" Cole called before they too, started to run after them. They went through the doors, only to find themselves in an alley, completely abandoned.

"Ugh, where did they go?" Kai growled, looking around, until something on the far side caught their eye. It looked like a small tribute; a table draped with a red cloth, burning sage and candles on either side of a plate of fortune cookies, which was in front of a piece of parchment, stuck into the wall with a knife.

They rushed over to examine it. "What's this?" Lloyd asked before they looked closer. The parchment had an image on it, a modestly drawn picture of Zane on it, with a note next to it. "It's Zane," Jay whispered. "What does it say?" Cole asked while Lloyd pushed pasted them, and gently ripped the paper off.

"It says he's alive," he informed, making them all gasp. They shared awed looks before Lloyd looked back down at it.

I don't think those thugs were delivering a message to the noodle house," Kai realized, "I think they were delivering a message to us."

Jay grew impatient and looked over at Lloyd. "What do you mean, it says 'he's alive'?" he asked. "Hey, I'm just telling you what it says," Lloyd countered, looking at the paper, wanting to see more. "Why would they lead us here?" Kai asked. "You know, this has to be some cruel joke, and I'm not laughing!" Cole pouted, angrily putting his hands on his hips. "Look," Lloyd pointed to the fortune cookies. "I think those were meant for us too."

"Fortune cookies?" Jay asked, reaching for one. "Very peculiar."

"Should we?" Lloyd asked as Cole grabbed one and ate it. "Uh, you do realize there's a fortune inside, right?" Kai asked, smiling as he cracked his cookie open. Cole swallowed and smiled. "Oh, so that's why they're called that," he muttered.

"Listen to this," Lloyd called their attention. "Master Chen has personally invited you to participate in his Tournament of Elements," he read, his voice slowing down at the last few words. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that Mr. Chen, the same guy filling my belly with delicious goodness, is actually _Master_ Chen?" Cole asked.

"Secrecy is of the utmost important," Kai started to read. "Tell no one, or suffer the consequences."

"If you ever want to see your friend again, meet on the pier at midnight and leave your weapons behind," Jay finished. Not five seconds after he finished reading than did his fortune disappear in a puff of smoke, followed by Kai's and Lloyd's. He looked at Cole expectantly before he was thrown back by a muffled implosion, making him double over and grip his abs. "Ugh, at least I know I was invited," he joked, groaning, but smiling all the same.

"You don't think?" Lloyd started. "It could be a trap. A lie to lure us in," Kai informed him. "Yeah, but what if it's not?" Jay asked. "What if Zane's alive."

Lloyd looked back at the paper with the modest drawing. "The Tournament of Elements," he repeated. "I'm starting to think this Master Chen makes more than noodles," he gandered.

"You can forget bringing in a new ninja, Lloyd. Let's go see about an old one."

* * *

Midnight came fast, and Kai found himself in his old GI, looking at plenty of new faces before two familiar ones showed up. Jay with Cole, walking down the dock among the crowd. It occurred to them, they were all wearing different GI. "Augh, I told you we shouldn't have worn them," Kai groaned.

He looked around as Lloyd showed up. "The Tournament of Elements..." he muttered. "You think all of them have powers like us?" he asked, gesturing to everyone else.

"Boy howdy, that'd be something interesting, now wouldn't it?" a voice cut in behind them. They turned around and saw Alexus, smiling smugly, but wearing normal clothes, not her samurai uniform.

"Alexus!" they cried before rushing over. Individually, they embraced, not one of them having seen her for nearly a year. She even hugged Cole, who held onto her tight, but she understood why.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" another voice cut in. They turned and saw Artimus, a duffel at his side. "What are you doing here?" Jay asked, kinda hiding behind Alexus. "Oh, so she gets hugged and I get an interrogation? I see how it is. Gits," Artimus spat at them before flashing a grin and walking away.

They all looked at Alexus. "What are you doing here?" Kai asked. "I thought it would be a lovely night to stroll over 100 miles from my home, what do you think I'm doing here you under cooked egg roll?" she sniped. "I was invited. Got it in the mail today. Artimus's was also in my mail, but you know," she shrugged. "I've been a senior in high school the last year, that wasn't the weirdest thing."

Their conversation was cut short by a boat's fog horn blowing from an approaching ferry. Slowly, it pulled up, and two crew mates dropped a plank, connecting it to the dock everyone was on.

A man in maroon and blue clothing, long black hair tied behind his head, and eye shadow smeared across his sockets that could rival the Winter Soldier walked across the planks, his hands folded neatly behind his back and his posture straight. They got into single file and made their way to the boat.

"Watch your step, madam," the man advised the girl in front, who donned an orange hood. She looked back at the others and Kai was struck by her pretty face, stopping in his tracks. "We can't let anything distract us," Lloyd whispered, annoyance crossing his voice. "You hear me, Kai?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah! Uh, got it. Whatever you said..." Kai muttered, standing there like the love-struck fool he was. "I don't know, Lloyd. I mean, she's pretty... _distracting_ ," Alexus whispered, tugging at the collar of her flannel shirt as her face heated up as she started to look at anywhere but the girl.

Jay was the first of the ninja to step up. "Master Chen will be charmed to see you've accepted his offer," he informed the ninja. His voice was drawling, his accent hard to place. "A master of spinjitzu shall fare favorably in his tournament."

"Hey, we're not here to fight. We're here to save a friend," Jay informed him. "Don't be so petty, Master Jay," the man started before reaching into his bag and pulling out a pair of nunchucks. "Everyone here has something to fight for."

Jay chuckled nervously. "Chopsticks. I'm a big eater," he bluffed. The man kept his smile before tossing the weapon into the ocean. Jay gulped before the man gestured for him to continue onto the boat.

They continued on, until, the man stopped Alexus. "Hey, man. I know it said no weapons, but you want me to use my powers, the sword is the key," Alexus kept her hand protectively over her hilt. He looked her up and down before allowing her to pass.

"WAIT!" a voice shouted behind them. "Lloyd, wait!" A different one sounded. Artimus and Lloyd whipped around at the familiarity of the different voices, seeing not only Garmadon, but Rylan as well. Rylan skidded to a stop, breathless. "Ugh, I'm here! I was invited!" he announced before Artimus grabbed him by the back of his collar collar and dragged him on with him.

Garmadon walked over to his son. "If you get on that boat, you may never return," he advised. "What are you doing here, Dad?" Lloyd's tone sounded like a teen that just got caught at a party they snuck to... which wasn't too far off from the truth. "Master Chen is a dangerous man who should never be trusted. Whatever he promised you, do not believe him," Garmadon warned.

The man who had invited them on turned around, his interest peaked. "Lord Garmadon. It's been a while," he called. Alexus was intrigued by his tone of voice. "It's Sensei now, correct? I can't remember," he trailed off, turning around and boarding the boat..

"Clouse," Garmadon spat his name like it was the venom that had once poisoned him. "I see Master Chen still has you running his errands," he taunted before Lloyd turned his attention back. "I have to go, Dad. This is about Zane. It's about family," Lloyd pleaded with him. "If we're ever going to be whole again, I have to get on that ship."

"Last call. Are you in... or out?" Clouse called. "I can't stop you, son," Garmadon started as Lloyd started to cross the plank. "But I can join you," he started to walk forward, only for Clouse to call, "Sorry, no more room on the ship."

He turned away as the ship mates started to pull the plank back as Garmadon walked to the edge of the dock.

"No room?" Garmadon asked before jumping off, onto the end of the plank, flipping one side up, making it knock into the crew, sending one flying back, the other at the edge of the ship, desperately trying to keep his balance, until Garmadon landed on the boat, right behind him, sending him falling into the water.

Clouse turned around. "I stand corrected. There's room now," he informed, his voice near impressed. "Don't worry, I'm not hear to compete. Only to look out for my interests," Garmadon informed him, clamping a hand on his son's shoulders.

"Let's ship out!" Clouse called to the crew, and the ferry's motor started turning, sending them forward, into the ocean, in the direction where the moon's beams looked like they were touching the ocean, it's icy blue glow making it fog, and it's reflection dancing in the water. "Bro," Alexus whispered profoundly as she stared at the entrancing sight before digging into a bag and pulling out a professional looking camera. "Why do you have that?" Jay asked as she started adjusting her position as well as the lense. "I also take pictures and sell them to catalogs for extra cash for textbooks. The better the pic, the more money I can sell it for."

After a couple photos, she looked around for other interesting things, when she started noticing stuff about the other passengers on the boat. Near them, a man with large metal gloves and sporting heavy metal armor was repeatedly punching a metal barrel, making it turn in the air in circles, never touching the ground. The clanging noise was quite irritable, but Alexus still snapped his picture. "This is totally going on my blog," she muttered.

Kai looked across the open deck of the ship to see a man in a turban with his legs crossed levitating above a stack of crates. Cole spotted a man that looked hidden behind a thick, bushy beard and long hair, holding a staff. Spotting the black ninja's gaze, he raised the end of the staff and they watched as vines began to grow from the end of it, elegantly twisting throughout the air, never ending. Jay stared with a wide open mouth as a man to whom the 60's never ended had a sitar, and was strumming calmly, the sound waved emitting from him visibly rippling through the air.

Their attention was caught by the man, Clouse, as he walked across the deck, accompanied by three of his goons. "You know him," Lloyd stated to his father. "You said his name was Clouse."

"Don't be fooled by his attire," Garmadon muttered. "He is a Master of the Dark Arts and Master Chen's number two."

"Huh. I thought Master Chen's number two was an eggroll and fried rice," Cole joked. Artimus frowned. "Our father knows him," he whispered, just loud enough for Alexus to hear. "They used to be partners in pursuing magic until the Serpentine Wars, when my father choose to fight against the snakes."

"Why haven't you or Wu ever told us there are others with powers like us?" Kai asked, still scooping out those on the deck. "Because, there are some things we don't want you to know," Garmadon started. "You were led to believe you were special, yet you never questioned where your powers came from."

"Uh are you implying that I'm not special?" Jay asked, his self worth crippling just a little bit with the sensei's words. "Almost everyone on this ship is a descendant of an original elemental master," Garmadon informed them. "Even the sword you wield, Alexus, came from the first Elemental master of silver, to harness his powers so that they could be passed to whomever he deemed worthy."

"Elemental Masters?" Lloyd asked, lost on the phrase, "Who were they?" Garmadon held his hands behind his back and started walking forward, looking towards the current masters before them. "They were the First Spinjitzu Master's guardians. Each endowed with an elemental power that has been passed down through generations."

"If that's true, then so is my sister Nya. But she can't do what I can," Kai reasoned. "Can't she?" Garmadon inclined his head towards Kai. "Power lies in all of you. It only needs to be awoken." Alexus gripped her bag a little tighter, wondering what that could mean for her mentor/sister figure. "The fighters here serve no master," Garmadon continued, "and have managed to unlock their own true potential."

He gestured to a lone man leaning against the railing of the boat across from them. He had a bright red blazer jacket, sunglasses, a pale yellow fedora, and white leather gloves, making him hard to miss, which was probably what he was going for considering the fact that any skin he might have had was completely invisible, absolutely see through. "For instance, that pale man," their sensei started, the comment an understatement in Alexus's opinion, "A distant relative to the Master of Light. Watch closely, and you'll see how he's stayed hidden all these years." Right before Garmadon finished the sentence, the loud and obnoxious clothing vanished along with the rest of him, leaving no trace whatsoever.

As the team watched, jaws dropped, there was a trail of white and red before them leaving in it's wake a rush of wind, whipping their hair around them, but Garmadon stood unshaken. In front of them, the blur of white and red stopped to reveal a man with brown, slicked back hair, his eyes hidden behind red-stained sunglasses. He wore white GI with a red sash tied around his waist. "Then there's Griffin Turner," Garmadon introduced as the man started striking poses in a quite manner. "Grandson to the Master of Speed."

A rush of wind later, and Griffin was standing right in front of them. "Hey. You can't lay a hand on me!" he claimed before he started taking off down the boat. "I'm faster than fast!" he arrogantly claimed in the distance before he was standing on the upper deck above them, posing proudly. "Swifter than swift."

"Uh, Master of Speed? That's not an element," Jay pointed out. "So asks the Master of Lightning," Garmadon chided as Artimus flicked his hand, knocking Griffin Turner over the edge of the rails and onto the deck below before anyone could see. He had little tolerance for other arrogant and boastful men after spending time with his father without his brother. "Oh snap! He got you there!" Cole taunted, not even realizing the small grunts of pain coming from the man who had fallen on his face. Alexus punched Artimus in the arm as they came across the girl from before, the one cloaked with an orange hood. She was leaning against the rail and staring into the distance at the misted ocean. "And uh, who is she?" Kai asked, trying to suppress a sheepish grin.

"I don't know," Garmadon muttered. "Most of these people I have not seen. But they will all be gunning for you. You are ninja. You serve with honor. Here, that means very little." Artimus smirked to himself. "What was it our father used to always say to us, Rylan? Keep your friends close, and enemies closer?" he inquired from his quiet brother. "If that were true, we should have been the best friends brothers can be," Rylan muttered, a weak grin on his face.

Alexus noted the bags under his eyes and resolved to talk to him about it later when they noticed the man with the metal gloves approaching the girl. He was shaking his fist at her before grabbing her arm, making sirens go off in Alexus's head. "Well, maybe honor means something to me," Kai stated, sirens in his head making his temperature flair up before we walked over to the dispute.

The girl, seeing Kai approach, turned to him. "It's okay. I can handle myself," she informed him. "This none of his business," the man, who's deep voice with some foreign accent, spoke lowly as he looked at Kai. "Karloff cold. Karloff just wants her cloak," Karloff's voice was boarding on threatening.

"You look like you got big enough mittens," Kai brushed the high tension off with a quip as he pointed to the giant metal gloves that, up close, were actually as big as his head. "Why not leave the gal alone?" The gal in question stared at Kai with an open mouth at his... whether it was bravery, stupidity, or arrogance, it was hard to tell. She suspected it was most likely a troublesome cocktail of all three as she turned back to the ocean, trying them.

"These not mittens," Karloff growled as he waved a clenched fist. "These crush ninja!" Kai didn't back down at the metal knuckle nearly pressing against his nose. "Ha, I'd like to see you try," he challenged, pushing the giant fist out of his face.

"Save it for the tournament, Kai," Garmadon advised, but the man whom his words were meant for had deaf ears for everyone except Karloff. "Don't think Karloff afraid of you!" Karloff's voice was raising, but Kai grinned. "No, you don't think much at all, do you?" he asked, only for Karloff to grab him by the front of his shirt and lift him into the air effortlessly, leaving his legs dangling for any purchase. "Just jump in whenever you feel like it!" he called to his team before Karloff brought him down to his face. "You say Karloff not smart?" Karloff taunted at Kai's sudden fear.

Lloyd stepped a bit closer. "I'd say Karloff is plenty smart not to start something he can't finish," he called. At the green ninja's words, Karloff dropped Kai to the ground only to throw his giant fist into Kai's chest, sending the ninja flying, screaming in shock. Even the girl in the hood turned around in shock at the distance. Karloff turned to Lloyd, baring his fists. "Oopsy!" he called, "Guess Karloff not smart."

Even though he sent her brother-figure flying, Alexus had to admire Karloff's commitment. Before the ninja could jump in, Garmadon threw his arms up in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. "Kai started this, he can finish this," he told them. Kai shook it off before doing a back-hand spring to his feet, more ready for a fight now. He and Karloff stared each other down. Kai crossed his arms above his head before bringing them down, setting his hands ablaze. "Fire!" he shouted, feeling the power of the word surge through him before throwing fire balls at Karloff.

Karloff, however, easily blocked them with his metal hands, extinguishing the fire on contact, before he pounding his knuckles together, the metal quickly spreading and covering his skin, making him pure metal. Kai gasped, a little fear leaking onto his expression. "The ultimate shield," Alexus whispered as the team watched Karloff rush towards Kai.

Karloff brought his fists down to the deck where Kai was just a second ago before swinging them up to his side, only to miss again as Kai cartwheeled out of the way. Karloff swiped the air in front of Kai's face before swinging his arm around, his fist slamming into Kai's torso and the momentum causing him to be dragged 270 degrees and into the wall of the boat.

Karloff threw his fist up, sending Kai flying back across the boat again, this time, landing at the caboose. He groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up before rolling out of the way as Karloff came crashing down. Kai got to his feet and backed up a few feet before Karloff pounced on him, making Kai have to bat away the pure metal punches until he was at the edge of the caboose, leaving only the turning wheel of the boat being the only thing between him and a depthless ocean. He looked back at Karloff, striking a fighting stance, determined not to be shaken. Karloff pounced at him, but Kai stepped to the side, so Karloff flew over the edge, leaving Kai smirking as he started walking back.

However, the smirk quickly faded as a giant metal hand broke through the boards beneath him and latched onto his leg, pulling him down into the newly formed hole. He landed on his feet on the lower deck and quickly blocked the small onslaught of blows before managing to push Karloff in the chest, making him skid back a few feet. The team watched from the hole as Kai summing his fire fists again and rushed to engage Karloff, this time, an upper hand in the combat as he sent Karloff flying back and onto the giant wheel pushing the boat. Kai jumped onto the wheel to meet him, growling as he tried to punch him into the ocean before Karloff landed another huge blow to his chest, knocking the air out of him as he was sent flying back once more.

Kai gained his thoughts in the air as Karloff jumped to attack, their exchange being parried or met as they fell back onto the wheel. Karloff rushed, sending Kai to the side, disorienting him long enough for Karloff to send his fist flying right into Kai's face, knocking him back onto the deck. Karloff jumped, standing over Kai, laughing as he raised his fist for the final blow.

"ENOUGH!" a voice, Clouse, shouted, making Karloff step off of Kai and turning back into flesh. Kai groaned as he propped himself onto his elbow, but smartened up when the girl approached him. "I'm sorry if I was cold to you earlier," she said apologetically as she held out a hand to him. He accepted, his heart thudding in his ears as he stood up. He smiled as she walked away, feeling a lot less like he was hit by a car several times.

"We're here," Clouse called, gesturing to the view beyond the rails. "Welcome to Chen's Island." They all gathered to the side as the air horn blowed, a large mass of land appearing out from the fog that captured the sun's first rays and ragged rocks. "Holy crow," Alexus whispered as she got her camera ready. "Can't you just enjoy the beauty?" Jay asked. "I will when my tuition is payed," she muttered. "I swore to never return," Garmadon spoke lowly. "You know, you should never swear, it's a sign of weak verbal skills," Jay informed him.

"If Zane is on that island, we will find him," Lloyd spoke. "We have to."


	2. Into the Beast

**Okay, hopefully I can stick to some sort of schedule this time!**

* * *

As the boat approached the island, Alexus felt her pulse rise, her excitement for new scenery now turning to onset dread. She placed an arm over her stomach and tried to take deep breathes. "I don't feel that good," she muttered. "Sea sickness?" Rylan asked. "No, anxiety. I'm getting a weird feeling that I always get whenever I'm facing something new and unknown, I'll be fine."

"I don't see what's to be afraid of," Cole gestured to the beautiful palace that was near the shore of the island. "Awesome," Kai added, admiring the view. "Let me see," Karloff said, shoving into the back of Kai, knocking the fire ninja a step forward. "Uh, do you mind?" Kai snapped, turning back to face the man, getting ready to fight again. In the distance, there was indistinct chanting of a language lost to Alexus's ears by a row of performers in identical bright maroon hoods as the boat docked at the island.

"Welcome to Chen's island!" Clouse called as the crew set the plank down. "The Tournament of Elements welcomes its brave fighters!" He started walking across the plank, followed by Garmadon. "Master Chen will be pleased you've returned, _Sensei Garmadon_ ," he remarked snidely. "The pleasure is all mine, Clouse," Garmadon exchanged, staring straight at the man. "I'm sure it is," Clouse trailed off, turning his back to the old man. Jay looked over the sensei's shoulder. "Definitely feeling some tension between you two," he stated. "Yeah, and how is it we're on an island I've never seen on any map?" Kai asked. "And care to explain how the face to Ninjago's most popular noodle house is secretly assembling an underground fighting tournament?" Cole exclaimed.

"Master Chen used to be a friend," Garmadon started as the other Elemental Masters started piling off the boat. "Now he's a traitor. During the Serpentine Wars, Chen turned against his own kind and sided with the treacherous snakes." Lloyd slid in front of his father. "The battle you and Uncle Wu fought together in?" he asked, "He was an enemy?" Garmadon turned away from his son and led the way up the steps to the palace entrance. "He used deception to divide the Elemental Masters. We barely defeated the Serpentine, and in a deal for his surrender, Chen was never to leave this island," he explained. "Little did we now, he'd begin to build his criminal empire from here."

"He may have divided our ancestors, but he's not gonna divide us," Lloyd stated, unaware that Kai completely missed his words. Kai caught sight of the girl from earlier, and when she noticed he was staring, he smiled and quickly moved to push his team out of her way up the steps. "Ladies first," he claimed as she passed them, turning away. "I'm a lady," Alexus sniped, jabbing him in his rips sharply before ducking under his arm and continuing the ascent. "Fire will melt her icy heart. Just wait," Kai claimed to the boys, rubbing his side. "Not if magic charms her first," Artimus crossed his arms, making the material of his shirt strain across his bulky arms and chest. "Stop torturing the buttons of your expensive shirt and get a move on!" Alexus whisper shouted, trying to hide the blush with one hand across her jaw.

Garmadon groaned and they all continued walking up the steps, up to the giant green oak doors that remained closed. "This is a big island. Zane could be anywhere. Keep an eye out," Cole instructed, bringing them back to the task at hand.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and the chanting intensified as it was revealed that men were pounding away at large, ceremonial drums. Clouse led them inside the courtyard, the Masters walking on a large pink rug with golden trim pathway through an even larger courtyard. On either end of them, more men in red cloaks beat in eerie unison on the drums as they all looks in awe.

"So this is the house that noodles built!" Jay claimed, swinging his arms in as he walked with confidence. "Ha! I've always wanted to go to a red carpet event."

"Chen lives like a king," Garmadon muttered. "Here, he's totally self sufficient. The only way on or off this island is with his permission, which you have to earn." Jay's arms dropped to limply swinging by his side as Lloyd fell into step at his father's side. "You never told me about this place. How do you know so much about this island?" he asked. Garmadon stopped, making the others stop, except Alexus, who crashed into the back of Artimus, and it felt like she hit a truck.

"Because before Chen was my enemy, he was my sensei," Garmadon slid the back of his shirt down far enough to reveal the purple snake tattoo curling to his shoulder blade. Upon further inspection, Alexus realized a lot of the people who worked for Chen had the same tattoo on their body as well, some had it on their face, others their chest.

They quickly ushered into the palace and were brought to a circular room in which the floors extended high up, Alexus getting vertigo trying to see the top one. The Masters and Garmadon were seated in a semi-circle. "You never told me you had a sensei," Lloyd looked at his dad, slightly annoyed that so many significant things were kept from him. "When I was your age, I sought... darker means of guidance," Garmadon started, looking down at his lap. "Nothing wrong with that," Artimus assured the older man. "That's rich, coming from you," Rylan whispered loud enough for only Alexus to hear before Garmadon continued. "He taught me to wind at all costs, no matter who I hurt. It wasn't until you saved me that I saw the light."

Lloyd smiled with a little pride in his heart at his father's words words until Jay leaned in. "Uh, apparently, he also never taught you to have a sense of humor. Lighten up we're in an underground fight club! This is supposed to be fun!" Alexus looked over at Jay. "The first rule of _Fight Club_ is to never talk about _Fight Club_!"

Before Jay could retort, a large gong was played, silencing the small chatter among the Masters. A record of fanfare was played as Clouse stepped forward. "All rise for Master Chen!" he called, throwing his arm up to a giant throne descending from behind several banners. They all quickly clamored to their feet, as the throne was lowered to a platform at the opening of the semi-circle. Sitting upon the throne was what Alexus took for some foreign circus clown at first. But clowns don't usually dress in such expensive red robes lined with gold, a bright purple scarf draped over Chen's neck and aging face was somehow less flashy than the crown of an upper skull of a serpentine resting on top of his head.

Chen threw out his arms. "Welcome to the Tournament of Elements!" he called. "Now, everyone can all die!" The doors were closed behind them, making them all yell and gasp. "-Diiii _rect_ your attention to me!" Chen burst into loud giggles that turned into cackles at their reactions. "I forgot to mention he has a penchant for theatrics," Garmadon muttered, annoyance clear in his voice as they all sat back down.

Chen rose from his black throne and walked down from the platform towards them, still giggling. "Never before have so many Elemental Fighters been under one roof." He pointed at Kai. "I see Master of Fire," he turned to Cole, "Earth," he pointed to other masters, "Shadow, Speed." He turned to Alexus and Lloyd, "Even the Silver Samurai and a prophesied Green Savior." He turned to Lloyd's father. "And a former pupil has returned," he sung slightly before turning back to the others.

"The symbol before you is for the Anacondrai," he gestured to the gong, a snake pattern engraved into the instrument. "Fiercest Serpentine warrior to ever roam this land. It's creed: 'Only one can remain.'" The gong crashed again at his words. before opening up to reveal a lineup of who goes against who. The ninja were in separate brackets, but Alexus was in the same one as Cole, and Artimus as Jay, and Rylan in the same one as Lloyd. "This is concerning," Artimus muttered. "But we won't have to face each other for a while," Kai pointed out. "Better find Zane before that happens," Lloyd muttered worriedly before Chen spoke again.

"Behold a Jade Blade!" he called, throwing his arm out to Clouse, who opened a small chest to reveal a knife. The blade had an intricate design, not being full, and having a translucent, jade green material that almost resembled glass producing from the hilt. "Here, it represents life. Obtain it, move on. Allow your opponent to take it... Loser! The rules are simple! Every match will be different, no two fights will be the same. Your powers will keep you in the tournament. Use it or lose it!"

"What does Karloff win?" Karloff spoke up. Chen turned to him. "Win, and stay on the island. Win it all, and you'll receive fortunes beyond your wildest dreams and a lifetime supply of Master Chen noodles!" Chen twirled around, giddy with his own words. Alexus hated to admit that her interest was peeked. She needed money, tuition was mass steep, and she hadn't been able to sleep well from the worry. Free food was also something any college student would enjoy when they could barely afford it.

Chen turned to the rest of them. "But no one is here because of noodle! You want the glory of being the greatest fighter in all of Ninjago!" The other Masters cheered, but the ninja didn't. They didn't give a lot of thought to glory... much, they were just here for Zane. "And what happened if they lose?" Garmadon asked. "Lose?" Chen asked incredulously, like he never heard the word before, "Who here likes to lose?" he taunted, prompting the other Masters to laugh.

Chen turned around, his cape nearly whipping Garmadon in the face as he started walking back to his throne. "Now please, enjoy my island. It's a super fun happy place!" He burst into more giggles that were starting to concern Alexus. "Fun time on me!"

"You'll now each be shown your rooms," Clouse announced, his tone starkingly serious in contrast to Chen's. He clapped his hands together twice and the door next to him opened to reveal what looked like a swarm of kabuki dancers, falling into line as they approached the Masters. They all climbed to their feet as the dancers began to walk in front of them. "Great, just what this place needs, creepy clowns," Jay muttered. "Not clowns, kabuki. Chen's jesters," Garmadon informed them. The kabuki stopped and turned to face the Masters, before grabbing their wrists and starting to lead them away. Alexus was having a mini heart attack at the fact that a beautiful woman was physically touching her.

"Yeah, well, whatever they are, I don't like 'em," Cole stated as they started walking. "So much for staying together."

They were led up the stairs to different floors. "Always be ready!" Garmadon called from the base floor. "Never lose focus!"

"What? What did he say?" Kai called, the words not quite reaching him as the Kabuki continued leading him. "I don't know!" cried Jay, from a floor above Kai, "Something about... uh, mucus?" Artimus groaned to himself. "Morons, the lot of them," He whispered, making the kabuki giggle.

Kai was led to a large set of doors. "Your Fire Suite, Master Kai," his kabuki spoke, before opening the door for him. "Are you kidding me?" Kai asked as he stood in the doorway. He stared at the large, open room with polished redwood flooring, a bed bigger than two kings shoved together, and a wall made mostly of window, promising for an amazing view. "Ha! Fire!" he yelled, running into the room, adorned with his symbol in banners, the giant rug at the foot of his bed, the bed frame. This was the room of a king of fire. He even had a painted portrait of himself hanging on the wall. "Whoa, so handsome," he complimented himself.

He opened the doors to his balcony. "I could get used to this," he stated. Out the corner of his eyes, he saw her. The girl from earlier, staring out to distance. Her hood was gone, revealing the long auburn hair tied back into a thick ponytail. Kai smiled and his heart started thudding harder as she turned and saw him. "Ah, looks like we're neighbors!" he called, his tone pleasant. "I'm Kai, Master of Fire!" he set his hand on fire and winked for added effects. "Skylor. Master of... wouldn't you like to know?" Kai was thrown off by her words and suddenly his hand felt very hot as he lost control.

"Ow ow ow!" he cried tried to put his hand out, inadvertently making Skylor chuckle at his expense.

* * *

Jay's room was decorated with royal blue with his electric blue symbol standing out against the banners and dark grey flooring. "Every device within your room has been configured to interact with your own electric signal," his kabuki informed him while he was staring with a slack jaw as his luxurious room. She bowed and left, closing the door behind her. Jay wondered what that meant, so he looked down at his hand, causing some sparks to fly between his fingertips.

Immediately, on the wall in front of him, a large t.v., as large as the wall it sat against, came up from the floor boards. He started whooping with excitement as his nerves were set on fire as the latest and greatest gaming console rose from the floor right in front of the t.v. He grabbed the remote and hopped on the bed that felt like it was designed to his exact comfort level, and turned on the super high definition t.v., the game already loaded and waiting for him.

* * *

Cole, however, was less than satisfied with his beautiful room. For one thing, his bed and pillow was a giant slab of rock on top of another, even larger slab of rock. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get comfortable. "A stone bed? Come on!" he cried to no one in particular. He sat up, his head bumping up against the low placed light fixture above him, tilting it up. He was annoyed about bumping into something, until the wall opposite him opened up to reveal several shelves. He ran over and saw everything he could ever want and then some from Master Chen's menu, freshly served on the shelves, just waiting to be eaten. "Three ingredient sizzling rice, snow pea cuttle fish, mu shu wu shu?" he named off in excited disbelief before grabbing a bowl of soba noodles and started devouring to his hearts content before something caught his eye. "Cake!" he claimed, laughing from his good luck. "Score!"

* * *

Alexus was relieved when her kabuki let go of her wrist. Alexus still gave her a nice smile and a thank you before she closed the door. Alexus looked around her room. It was silver. Fabricated silver woven into banners which bared a symbol she didn't even know she stood for framed around the bed that could hold her whole family, also adorn with woven silver sheets. The contrasting dark oak wood floor made her take her shoes off hurriedly, afraid of tracking dirt or something onto the obviously expensive floor. She felt like a trespasser in the room, never having seen anything this fancy. She tentatively walked deeper, looking around, setting her bag down on the bed delicately. Her own private bathroom was enough to bring her close to tears, and she noticed a new uniform dangling from the towel rack. She sat down on her bed and looked at the very large t.v. on the wall opposite her bed. She grabbed the remote and was immediately tasked with the choice several apps, including of a premium account to Luhu and Fletnix.

"Oh my God, I can keep up with my shows!" she cried, happy. Suddenly, the floorboard beneath her t.v. opened up, and arose a large and fully stocked bookshelf, with all her favorite series and more just like them, and some on her reading list, including, "The _Ouran High School Host Club_ and _Fruits Basket_ complete volume set?" she cried pulling them off the shelves one by one before looking back at the t.v. She saw an app on it, and she thought it was too good to be true. Not only was there UsTube, promising plenty of bootleg musical binging, but a karaoke app. She slowly guided the remote to it and the song options left her nearly speechless. It was loaded with show tune and alternate rock options. "I'm never going to get my homework done," she whispered.

* * *

Lloyd was checking himself out in a mirror, admiring the new GI without sleeves, allowing for less air drag by any flowing material. "Yeah, this is sweet," he chuckled to himself before something caught his eye. The picture of him, when he was still a kid, with the other ninja. He zeroed in on Zane, who was smiling right at him. Lloyd smiled softly at the memories. "Don't worry. We're gonna find you, pal," he assured the picture, but also trying to reassure himself.

* * *

Outside the palace gates, Clouse shoved Garmadon out. The message and mutual hatred clear between the two as Clouse smirked. "Since you weren't invited by Master Chen, I'm sorry to say there's no room for you," he kept his tone controlled in a mockingly apologetic way. "Fine, I'll stand guard," Garmadon stated, crossing his arms. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. I know how you like to use dark magic."

"Now, why would I want to cheat the ninja?" Clouse asked. "And, as I recalled, you have no problem with the Siller boy who practices the same craft I do." Before Garmadon could counter the point, Clouse slammed the gate shut right in his face.

Suddenly, over a hidden PA speaker, Chen's voice broke out. "Fellow fighters!" he called, "Hidden around my island are enough Jade Blades for every participant except for one! The one who returns to the Palace Arena empty handed _loses!_ The tournament begins... _NOW!_ "

* * *

Jay was just taking a bubble bath soak in his private jacuzzi when some guy opened the door, yelling. "This room could use a breath of fresh air! Lightning, meet Nature." The Master of Nature thrust his staff forward, vines shooting from the end, making Jay jump out of his tub and grabbing his closest towel. He wrapped it around himself as he landed on his feet. The vines, however, grew in front of him, and when he turned to get away, he tripped, and ended up in a corner. He shot lightning from his fingers, sending the Master of Nature flying back out of the bathroom.

Above their heads, in the light, was a Jade Blade. Jay gasped at the realization right before Nature shot his staff towards him, making a thick wall of vines grow in his way.

* * *

Lloyd walked out of his room, only to see a handful of the other masters emerging as well as Chen's voice rang out again. "May the best fighter win!"

* * *

Skylor and Kai looked up towards the rafters of the wall, seeing a Jade Blade balancing delicately on the edge. "Is that-?"

"A Jade Blade?" Kai finished her sentence, looking at her.

* * *

Lloyd spotted one producing from a suit of armor that had various sharp weapons sticking out in a similar fashion. Immediately, three masters rushed at it, all clamoring over each other to reach it first, and ending up tripping each other.

Lloyd rushed forward, only for one of the masters to stick his leg out, sending Lloyd sprawling on his face. The Master, who had spiky silver hair jumped and landed where Lloyd was seconds ago, the Green Ninja backed up against the railing of the hall. Lloyd moved to strike him before he vanished into smoke, leaving Lloyd questioning where he had gone before the man reappeared right behind him, sending a punch at his head.

* * *

Alexus was struggling to hurry up with putting on her new uniform, consisting of a surprisingly breathable silver material in place of her old red one. She was struggling with sliding her shoe on while wearing a black metal chest plate that allowed only so much bending when one of the masters burst through her door. He was a man with neatly combed down black hair, heavy bags under his eyes, and grey skin. His face had sharp features- a pointed nose, high defined cheekbones, but it all made him look a bit like a cadaver, in Alexus's opinion. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" she called before drawing her sword and getting into stance. He looked over her shoulder, making her follow his gaze. In a potted plant on the far side of her room, next to the balcony, they both spotted a Jade Blade hidden among the flowers.

Alexus stared at him for a brief second before running, jumping over her bed, trying to get to the plant first. She glanced over at her shoulder and saw he had disappeared. "What the f-?" Her sentence was cut off as he emerged from the shadows above her, dropping from the ceiling, causing her to roll out of the way.

* * *

Kai and Skylor looked at each other before back at the blade, both accessing the situation. "That one is mine!" Skylor yelled, vaulting over her balcony railing and onto Kai's, shoving him down before she jumped up to the next floor balcony. "Hey!" Kai shouted before jumping up right next to her. "Stop!" Skylor screamed, grabbing his arm. "You stop!" Kai shouted back, yanking his arm out of her grip and causing her to fall. He quickly grabbed her ankle before she fell too far, however.

"Help me!" she cried, having no purchase or sure grip on anything. Kai inwardly cringed and closed his eyes before throwing her up, causing her to reach the roof and grab the blade. He gaped at her, wondering if she planned that as she looked down at him. "Sorry, Hot Tamale," she called down to him.

As he tried to make sense of what just happened, he heard a familiar, irritating voice from below, on the ground. "What does Karloff...?" The Master of Metal was stomping across the court, growling, as he was obviously frustrated with the task. Kai smirked and dropped from the balcony.

* * *

Cole groaned as he emerged from his room, greeted by the site of a five man fist fight across the way from him. "Ugh, I can't fight on a full stomach," he groaned and looked around, seeing a blade on the floor just below him. "Alright!" he exclaimed, happy at his easy good luck.

Across the way, engaged in combat with two other masters, Griffin Turner spotted the ninja making his way slowly. He looked around and was the hidden blade. Way too easy, all he had to do was do what he did best! He broke away from the two and ran fast, zooming down the hall, down the stairs, and right before the Earth Master, who was seconds away from the blade. "Ha! Too slow, Rocky Boy!" he jeered. "Hey!" Cole complained.

* * *

The Master of Nature had the Jade Blade and was yelling as he held his staff at Jay's throat, vines surrounding the Lightning Master. Jay looked around and saw his controller inches from his hand and reached out to it. He quickly changed it to his favorite movie, distracting the Nature Master. "Oh, Fritz Donnigan!" he exclaimed, distracted as Jay slid out from the vines.

Jay snuck up behind him and snapped the towel at his back, making the man yell in pain and dropping the blade right into Jay's waiting hands. "Ha ha! I love my room!" the lightning ninja claimed.

* * *

Lloyd was beating the oncoming masters right as one came out flying, bursting through through closed doors. He was slammed on his back against the balcony right before Alexus quickly appeared from the same room he was thrown from. "Sorry, dude, but you just can't break into a lady's room like that!" she called before running away, quickly, a blade in her hand.

Lloyd looked around before spotting the blade open for the taken and ran until the dragon design on the purple carpet shot up and wrapped around his ankle. "Hey! Artimus!" Lloyd called, looking for the sorcerer as one of the masters quickly approached him.

Little did he know, Clouse was the one who trapped him, only noticed by Garmadon. The sensei quickly ran up the stairs and tackled the man, making the spell break, allowing Lloyd to properly uppercut his own opponent just in time. "Hurry, Lloyd, you must not lose!" Garmadon called. Lloyd round house kicked one more master away before turning and reaching for the blade, successfully grabbing it.

Down on the bottom ground, Cole threw a pile of Elemental Masters off a blade. "It's mine!" he called, walking over to it before doubling over as pain overtook him. "Oh, stomach cramp!" He took a few breaths before reaching down, only for the blade to slid up and out of his grip by itself. "Hey, stop! Stupid blade!" he called, chasing it until an invisible punch landed on his face.. "Stupid ninja, more like!" Artimus called from the floor above, holding off a Master who had him pinned against the railing. The sorcerer snapped his fingers and a cloud of dust began setting over the floor, pouring out into the next, giving Cole an idea. He turned and punched the nearest beam with his ultimate might, shaking the collecting dust down from the rafters and onto the Master of Light, revealing the invisible man and his position.

"Ninja, go!" Cole cried, twirling into his spinjitzu, knocking the man out of the way and the blade into his hand. He held up the blade in victory before covering his mouth as he felt the feast churn in his stomach. "Oh, okay. That was way too fast," he groaned right before another Master snatched the blade out of his hand by running on the ceiling. "Hey! That's mine!" he called before spotting another blade hidden under a bench. He started running for it and was able to grab it without much fanfare.

* * *

In the arena, Clouse was putting Rylan's Jade Blade in a statue that held all of them. "Two Jade Blades remaining," he announced right before Cole burst into the room. "Wait! I got one!" he called. He stopped in the middle of the arena and looked around, doing a headcount. Rylan, Artimus, Jay, Lloyd, Alexus... "Where's Kai?" he asked, looking around.

* * *

Out in the courtyard, Kai and Karloff were at a standstill. Resting between them, in plane view on the cobblestone floor, was a Jade Blade. Kai lit his hand on fire and Karloff pounded his metal hands together, turning himself full metal before rushing at Kai. The Fire Master tried to block his blows, but they were so heavy, it was hard to not have any damage.

He shot a burst of fire at Karloff, knocking the man backwards, and upturning the blade into the air. They both jumped for it, Karloff knocking it to the side, so he had the advantage of distance as Kai went flying behind him. However, Kai used his fire powers to sway his direction as the flames shot from his hands, so he was able to knock the blade upwards and make Karloff land on him.

* * *

At the arena, the Masters all looked towards the darkened entrance as they heard the footsteps of the next victor. Alexus gripped Jay's arm with anxiety as the silhouette with very large hands and great thudding footsteps approached. Those were not ninja footsteps.

Right on top of the stairs, Karloff burst into mighty laughter and held up the blade. "Karloff wins!" he claimed, making the other masters irrupt into applause and cheering. Alexus looked down at her hand and saw it shaking like it was on a delicate fault line. She quickly clenched it with one other hand and bit the inside of her cheek.

Suddenly, Karloff's giant metal hand holding the blade fell off, making everyone stop. "Looks like you got a screw loose," Kai taunted as he ducked under Karloff's still outstretched arm and snatched the blade up and quickly used his fire to project himself into the air and across the arena. He landed on the platform with the statue and stuck the blade in, making everyone cheer.

He looked out into the crowd and saw Skylor, who just smiled at him approvingly. Kai felt his heart flutter a bit as he smiled back.

Chen stepped forward. "WE HAVE A LOSER!" he called, and the Masters turned to look at Karloff, who was screwing his hand back on. "That's not fair. He cheated!" Karloff cried. "I did what I had to do," Kai shrugged unapologetically in response. "That is _not_ how you win!" Garmadon scolded.

"Fine, I lose," Karloff accepted, looking down for a second before turning back to them, a new fire in his eyes as he stepped forward. "Karloff never wanted to be on stinking island."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear you did not enjoy your stay," Chen laminated as his throne was lowered right behind him. He climbed onto it before continuing. "I guess this worked out for the best. This is _goodbye!_ " Chen slammed a button the the armrest of his throne, and immediately, a trapdoor opened right underneath Karloff's feet, his surprised screaming heard as he quickly descended.

"As you can see, lose and you are out," Chen called to the rest of the Masters, gesturing to the board of who was going against who. One of his servants took Karloff's picture off the bracket and shattered it in his hand. "Break any rule, you are out. Never bite the hand that feeds you, Master Chen delicious noodles. Now, rest up! Tomorrow, the tournament will recommence!"

* * *

In the dining hall, the ninja and Garmadon were all seated together. "At least the chow's good," Cole stated, surping his noodles down. "Ugh! It's killing me! What's under the trap door?" Jay asked, his voice boardering on whining from the anxiousness that was clouding his mind. "What happens when you lose?"

"Don't think about that," Garmadon advised the Lightning Ninja. "It's all I can think about!" Jay cried. "I moved on. I feel guilt. These are not good feelings!"

"You think you feel bad?" Kai shot. "Imagine how I feel!"

"Yeah, I eat my feelings... but ever since I took up the job of 'starving college student' I have to face them, you know, like a human," Alexus joked at them before walking past their table with her food tray. "H-hey! Where are you going?" Cole asked. "Uh, I'm finding a new table to sit at. I'm making new friends, you know? Less people against me, plus you guys are a source of trouble wherever you go." With that, she continued walking, sliding into a booth right across from one of the other Masters, with ashy skin and dark hair.

"Didn't she kick his butt earlier?" Cole asked the others. "Ah, is that a hint of jealousy I detect?" Artimus asked, standing at the end of their booth. "No, it's not. But out of all people, why him?" Cole asked. "Oh, I'm not one for gossip, but she did tell me earlier that _he_ was the one that asked her to sit. Probably impressed with her fighting moves, it seems. Oh, but I guess she didn't tell you that? Pity," with that, Artimus turned on his heel and also walked away, to the more open tables in the middle of the room. Kai ignored him until he saw that Artimus walked right over to Skylor, and talked with her for a second before sitting down across from her.

"Man, that guy really knows how to push all our buttons," Jay muttered as smoke started coming out of Kai's hands. Kai took a deep breath and looked at the other ninja. "Our mission is simple," he started, once he focused on the task at hand, his temper started to simmer down. "Tonight we find Zane and get off this crazy island."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Cole asked. "You heard Chen, break a rule, and we're out. He's not gonna let us roam around."

"Then it's a good thing we're ninja," Kai assured him, a smirk playing onto his face. "Meet me in my room at midnight."

"You mind if I join you?" the Light Master asked, approaching them. "Disappear, pal! This is private!" With that, he turned his clothes invisible, but didn't make a move to leave. Jay sighed with exasperation. "I know you're still here, I can see your lunch tray!" he pointed out. His clothes reappeared, and he turned around. They watched as he walked over to the empty booth that housed Rylan, nearly hidden with a stack of spell books, his tray pushed to the side as he was writing something down furiously in his notebook.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, making Rylan look up at him for a second. "Uh... me?" he asked. "There's no one else here," the Light Master pointed out. "Uh-uh... sure. Just let me..." Rylan gestured to the books before snapping his fingers, making them disappear.

"Wow, Jay, you were really mean," Cole commented, looking back at the blue ninja. "How am I supposed to know if we can trust him?" Jay asked. "See what this island is doing to me? It's corrupting me! It has to stop!" He took a breath and looked at Kai. "I'll see you tonight."

Suddenly, Alexus burst into laughter from across the room. Cole looked over and he saw Alexus struggling to contain herself as the guy sitting across from her looked pleased with himself, for getting her to laugh, or because he told such a funny joke, he wasn't sure. "Yeah, me too. Let's get out of here!"

* * *

It was near midnight, and Kai was flexing in his new GI, admiring how they showed off his built arms. He looked up and saw that it was near 12. He rushed to his balcony and saw several guards marching down on the ground. He looked up as Cole and Lloyd jumped down from their balconies and onto his with ease. They ran into his room. Kai looked up at Jay as he descended from a higher floor.

Suddenly, the door to Skylor's room opened and she walked out. Kai panicked as Jay was swinging down from the one above and landed onto his his. In a rush of adrenaline, he pushed Jay off his balcony, causing the blue ninja to yell.

Skylor looked over at him, "What was that you said?" she asked. "Uh, I said... w-w-what a beautiful night!" he bluffed, looking at her for her reaction. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow, so he tried to laugh to play it off. "Oh, come on!" Jay whisper shouted as he dangled from the bottom of his balcony. "What do you think happened to Karloff?" Skylor asked. He was going to have to be honest if he wanted to keep her eyes on him. "I feel horrible. If I had known what would happen..."

"Eh, you did what you had to do to stay in the tournament," Skylor assured him. "I'm sorry if I was cold to you earlier."

"Psst!" Jay whispered to Kai, trying to get his attention. "Maybe it's good to have friends here," Skylor continued. Kai was looking back and forth between the two, until he looked down at Jay. "Would you stop making noise?" he whispered furiously. "You had asked about my power," Skylor turned to him. "Uh, yeah, oh! It's so cold out!" Kai said suddenly, rubbing his arms and shivering. "Better call it a night!" he called, walking back to his room.

"Oh, okay... Sorry to have bother y-"

"Okay! Good night!" Kai called good naturely, cutting her off. Skylor waved him off and was about to turn into her room when the door to the balcony on the other side of her opened up and Alexus came out. "Hi!" she called, making Alexus freeze in her tracks. "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Skylor." Alexus tried to remember how words worked when she saw over Skylor's shoulder, Jay was climbing up onto Kai's balcony. She quickly gathered her senses and blurted out "Uh, I'm Alexus! Alexus Johnson!" Her voice was incredibly shaky, knowing now that she had to keep the other girl's attention on her.

"Are you sure about that?" Skylor asked, smiling a bit, and Alexus felt her soul leave her body for a brief second before she summoned her natural people charm, the 'fake it til you make it' charm, she called it. Alexus leaned against the railing. "Yeah, it's my name, kinda ordinary, though. You've got a really nice name, it's really cute. Like you." Alexus felt her face heating up with her entire body heat as Skylor laughed. "Did it take all your courage to say that?" she asked. Jay had slid into Kai's room, but now Kai was staring at her, fire in his eyes as he made aggressive "DO NOT CONTINUE WITH THIS!" gestures. She ignored him and turned back to Skylor. "Yeah, call me unaccustomed to it, but I don't make friends that easily."

"You could have fooled me."

Alexus smiled softly at her words before Skylor started to retreat towards her door before turning back to Alexus. "Come over, let's have some girl talk," she invited. "Uh, what if we get in trouble?" Alexus asked. "Come on, who lives life without trouble?" Skylor asked, walking into her room. Alexus bit her lip and jumped to Skylor's balcony and followed her in.

Kai was about to yell at Alexus before a hand pressed against his mouth and dragged him back into his room. Artimus let him go and closed the door. "What the heck, Artimus?" Kai yelled. "Don't blow your cover, which is what you are going to do if you don't learn to control your temper," Artimus stared down the ninja. "Break it up, break it up!" Lloyd ordered before getting between the two. He placed his hands on their chests and tried to push them further apart.

"Putting that aside, you've got some nice digs!" Jay called, looking around. "I know! His room is so much nicer than mine!" Cole pouted before looking at a small bowl Kai hadn't touched. "Look, chocolate covered shell peas! I love these!" he claimed before helping himself, shoveling one in after the other. Cole jumped off the ottoman he was on and pounced to the not stone bed. "Oh, and look how soft your pillows are," he laminated. "Man, mine are made of rock. What a crock."

"Okay, it was almost impossible to get here," Jay started, "This place is swarming with guards! Any ideas on how we search the island?" he looked at Lloyd. "We travel by shadow," Kai said, walking next to him. "Cover every square inch of this place until we find him."

Artimus was formulating his own ideas as out of the corner of his eye, Kai's bed flipped upside down, Cole still in it. "Uh, guys? I believe we have a situ-"

"Not now Artimus. The island is big! We'll need to split up," Jay pointed out. "No, we stick together," Lloyd dismissed. "Uh, gentlemen!" Artimus called, walking over to the bed, trying to study the mechanisms behind it, right before the bed spun back into place, Cole safely still laying down. "Uh, guys?" he called, "This bed is, uh..."

"Cole! I get it! You like my bed! Would you stop playing around?" Kai snapped, 5 seconds away from setting it on fire. Cole sat up slowly, a smile creeping on his face. "I think I know how we can search the island," he informed them. Artimus buried his face in one hand.

Somehow, 10 seconds later, all four ninja were laying down on the bed. "Okay, I feel ridiculous," Lloyd called from one end. "You 4 look ridiculous," Artimus muttered, adamant on _not_ joining them. "Ahh, you're right. The pillows are soft," Jay commented, a look of bliss on his face. "Is this a joke?" Lloyd asked, sitting up and looking at Cole. "I must've done something to trigger it," Cole shrugged. "Come on, Artimus, help me out!"

"I'm sorry, mate, but you're just not my type. You four are handsome, no doubt about it, but I prefer a man with a haircut that doesn't cover his ears or look like a rejected anime character," Artimus replied, but still sat on the edge. Cole rolled his eyes and laid his head back down. "I was laying here, then I stretched..." Cole stretched himself out for emphasis, then suddenly, the bed began to do a barrel roll, making them all yell from shock until the bed was flipped over. Cole, Lloyd, and Jay had grabbed the ends of the small headboard, Artimus having grabbed the foot end of the bed, and Kai had grabbed Cole's ankle.

"Whoa! Secret passage way!" Jay called excitedly before they all dropped, landing safely on the ground. "Eh, I have about a million of these around my mansion," Artimus said with a bored look on his face. They all elected to ignore that as they looked around, Kai lighting his hand on fire to give them some light. "Nice work, Cole. Maybe Zane's not on the island, but in it."

Suddenly, they heard muffled voices talking. "Quiet!" Lloyd called. "Do you hear that?" They all looked around, until they saw two secret peepholes above their heads, which seemed to be where the noise was coming from. "Super cool!" Jay whisper shouted as he rushed over and climbed up a beam to look through them. "Sounds like someone's talking behind this wall," he stated as he looked, his eyes adjusting to the new light.

"What do you see, who's talking?" Cole called, looking up at him. Jay gasped suddenly. "It's Alexus! It's Skylor's room! And it looks like she's showing Skylor her sword!" he whispered. "Get down from there right now!" Artimus whispered. "That is an utter invasion of their privacy!"

"Says the man who kidnapped her more than once last year, let me see!" Kai called, climbing up the beam next to Jay. "Oh, looks like Kai's got the hots for Skylor," Cole called making Lloyd smirk. "No, she's competition!" Kai deflected, "I wanna know what powers we're up against!"

"It's obvious you like her, Kai. As is equally obvious the massive crush Alexus has on her as well," Artimus pointed out. "Shut up, Alexus does not like her!" Kai whispered harshly down. "Alexus likes guys!"

"Yes, she also likes girls," Artimus muttered, face palming once more. "Shut up, shut up! Skylor is extending her hand to Alexus!" Jay whispered. Kai strained to see, shoving Jay out of the way. "Ugh, wait your turn!" Jay shoved him back. "We can at least share," Kai groaned, looking through one hole with one eye as Jay looked through the other. "Guys, come on, this is just going to be weird and it's an invasion of privacy!" Lloyd called.

They both watched as Skylor lit her hand on fire right in front of Alexus. "Holy crow," the samurai whispered. "That is so cool!"

Jay gasped and looked at Kai, who looked utterly distraught. "What did you see?" Cole asked. "She's... fire," he whispered in disbelief. "Wait a minute," Lloyd stopped them for a second as Artimus struggled to contain his laughter. "If we're all descendants of elemental masters..." Artimus doubled over with laughter, Cole laughing just as hard. "Kai's heart is on fire," he sung repeatedly, pointing at the ninja who's face was turning as red of his GI.

"What the heck is that?" Jay suddenly heard Alexus asked and he frantically waved for Cole and Artimus to shut up. "It sounded like a voice, but from who?" Skylor asked, looking around the room. Kai and Jay quickly jumped down from the painting before they got spotted. "Let's just keep moving!" Kai grumbled, leading the way through the tunnel. Cole stooped down and picked up the fallen bowl of chocolate covered shell peas and continued snacking.

"Huh, it's like a maze down here. Good thing you're leaving a trail back to our room," he commented to Cole. "I'm what?" the black ninja blinked at the comment, looking back, and seeing a small trail of the peas behind them. "Oh, yeah! I meant to do that," he confirmed, nodded. "Morons," Artimus whispered, wondering how he got roped into the situation.

They came across the drop and climbed down, ending up in a tunnel, presumably underground, considering the walls were no longer insulation and wooden beams, but stone, carved stone. They continued, looking around, but it was hard considering that they could barely see 3 feet ahead of them. Lloyd looked down at the ground and grabbed Kai's shoulder, pulling him back. "Everyone stop!" he yelled. He bent down and gently touched the tight rope. "Booby traps," he warned. "Ha! Booby traps! Even cooler!" Jay claimed, giddy with adventure. Everyone turned to look at him, and he realized his choice in words.

"Or, I mean, kinda cool. I mean, they're totally not cool, you know? 'Cause they're dangerous," he recanted, his voice getting more serious. "From here on out, we have to watch our step," Lloyd advised. "Do you hear that?" Kai whispered suddenly, looking further into the tunnel. A dim source of bright light shone far away, but there was something echoing off the walls. "Everyone, be quiet," he ordered, creeping forward silently. Now the others heard it. Some sort of ceremonial chanting, and it was coming closer. They all quickly ducked beneath a large bolder in the path, as they realized the light was moving as well. They peaked over the rock and realized that several of Chen's soldier's were walking through the path, walking past them and continuing on to somewhere unknown.

The chanting faded, but picked up again as another group started walking towards them. "Psst!" Lloyd whispered to the others before indicating to them with his head. There were only four of them, but they only needed four. As the soldiers walked past, the ninja grabbed them by the shoulders and pulled them over the rock. After the quick scuffle, all of them were subdued. The ninja quickly stole the important aspects of their uniforms and donned them while Artimus just shook his head and snapped his fingers, his appearance changing instantly. His hair was suddenly dyed a light brown color and his eyes were now a forest green type, and his clothes had changed to mimic the uniforms. But other than that, nothing changed, his facial features were the same, albeit hidden by the helmet and face paint.

Cole quickly started smearing melted chocolate onto his and the other ninja's faces before they continued. They followed the group before them until they ended up in a large ritualistic room, illuminated by something burning on plates on the ground. It looked like someone was about to get sacrificed to a pagan god. They stayed in the back row, the other soldiers continued that chanting. Cole started wiping off the chocolate on his face while they waited for whatever was going to happen. "Stop licking your tattoos!" Kai whisper shouted. "It's chocolate, I can't resist!" Cole smiled apologetically. "Shh! Just try to fit in!" Lloyd whispered to the two of them.

So, they bowed their heads and started their mimic of the chant right as Clouse walked in, followed by Master Chen. He slammed a staff down on the ground, prompting all the soldiers to drop into bow, Artimus immediately following, leaving the ninja to hurriedly follow before they stuck out too much, seconds behind the other's movements.

"Bring out the loser!" Chen called. They watched as, from a hidden door, two soldiers had were restraining Karloff, who was in full metal mode and struggling. "Ugh! Get hands off Karloff!" he shouted as he was dragged forward. "Karloff wish he never signed up for this!" He continued struggling and was brought up before Chen on his hands and knees. Karloff looked around. "What is chanting for?" he asked. "They're saying 'only one can remain,'" Chen explained ominously. The ninja and Artimus shared glances with each other before Chen continued. "Like I said, use it or lose it," he claimed as the soldiers grabbed Karloff's arms again, restraining him as Chen raised the staff towards him. Suddenly, ice shards shot out of the snake's mouth on top of the staff, hitting Karloff full force. Karloff was shaking at the bombardment of power, closing his eyes and yelling as the ice started retracting into the blade, followed by a wispy silver wind leaving Karloff and going into the snake's head.

Chen held up the staff victoriously as Karloff fell to his knees, his metal form gone. His face was frozen into a look of utter shock and disbelief as he fell from his knees onto his face, drained. "He's stolen Karloff's power," Kai whispered. "And he used ice. That means he must have already stolen Zane's power too," Cole whispered back.

Karloff sat back up and pounded his fists experimentally. "What happened to my metal?" he asked, his voice utterly distraught. "Your metal? Oh, it's mine now," Chen smiled in response before bursting into more giggles. "But now I will let you go."

"Really?" Karloff asked. "To the factory!" Chen declared as the soldiers grabbed Karloff's arms again. "No, no! Let Karloff go!" he yelled, struggling once more as he was dragged back.

The ninja watched in horror before Lloyd turned to the others to get a read on them before seeing something that made his heart stop. "Jay, your face," he whispered, as the chocolate started dripping down the blue ninja's cheeks. Jay's eyes widened as he touched his jaw, sticky chocolate coating his fingers. "Oh! My face?" He looked at the others, "All of our faces! The chocolate is melting!" Artimus stayed low as they started causing a commotion, the other guards turning to look at them, starting to see right through their disguise. "Who are they?" Artimus asked as to not raise suspicion to himself.

Chen's smile turned to a frown as the ninja started to run. "Intruders! Stop them!" he yelled. "They must not escape!" Artimus groaned and gave chase after them with the others, formulating idea after idea. They ran through the tunnels as fast as they could, giving little head to Lloyd's earlier words until Cole tripped on the trip wire from before, sprawling to the ground, the other ninja skidding to a stop next to him. Kai turned around to see a door fall, blocking the soldiers chasing after them.

"Ha, yes!" he yelled, for once, luck on their side... until the giant axes started swinging down from the walls, braking through the soil as they landed blade first on the ground. "Oh no!" Kai cried as they started falling closer and closer, one by one. Lloyd and Jay helped Cole up in time for them to jump out of the way from an axe that landed were they were seconds before. They ran as fast as they could, the blades dropping faster and faster until they turned a corner, Kai pulling Jay out of the way last second. "That was close," Cole commented until they heard loud hissing.

"That sound," Jay muttered, trying to place him finger of the familiarity of it until they heard rattling. They looked down at the drop in front of them and saw a very large purple snake staring up at them, it's tongue rattling as it slowly coiled it's large body. "That has got to be the second biggest snake I have ever seen!" Kai cried, the rattling getting quicker and quicker until it struck forward. The ninja jumped up the shaft, as it was their only way out, right before the snake could swallow them whole. They jumped quicker and quicker, the snake lunging higher and higher after them until they managed to get into a break in the vent, a pocket of space, Jay barely managing to crawl in as it snapped at his ankles. They tried backing up further, but were only met with wall as the snake strained to bite them, stopping just short of their toes.

Kai tried moving back, his elbow hitting a button and suddenly, the floor beneath them gave way and they were falling, only to land on Kai's bed... in Kai's room. They stared at the ceiling as it closed up, sealing like it was never open.

Kai raised his head off of Lloyd's knee and sat up. "Are we...?"

"Yeah, barely," Lloyd groaned, Cole's elbow stabbing into his lung.

"Did we just...? Ow!" Cole groaned, sitting up as Jay's heel was buried in his gut.

"No more sneaking around. From now on, let's just follow the rules," Jay claimed, moving his legs off Cole and standing up on the bed. Kai stood up as well. "We may not have found Zane, but we found something just as important," he stated. "This tournament isn't about glory, it's about Chen stealing all of our elemental powers."

"But why? What is he planning?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know, but if we're going to find out _and_ find Zane, we have to play by his rules. Agreed?" Kai asked. "Agreed," they all nodded. They slowly climbed off the bed. "Good thing we weren't spotted. That was close," Cole commented. "Yeah, too close," Jay agreed, turning around and revealing the tear in the pants at his upper thigh.

"Hey, where's Artimus?" Lloyd asked looking around. "It's about time you nitwits asked about me!" the sorcerer in question stepped forward from a corner in Kai's rooms. His hair had returned to his original color, and the tattoos on his face were fading. "How long have you been there?" Jay asked. "About since the time the door slammed, leaving the soldiers confused enough for me to work my magic." Artimus sighed and took off his helmet and cast it to the side. "I hear what you say, and as much as I don't like the idea, I'd hate to loose my magic much more. I'll conform with your plan," he announced right before there was a knocking on the door to the balcony.

They all stared as Alexus slid it open. "What the heck is going o-," she stopped when she saw their state. Torn and dirty soldier uniforms over their GI, their faces smeared with chocolate. All that, she could get past, but Artimus was just standing in the middle of the room without a shirt, revealing his washboard abs and huge biceps. She opened her mouth and closed it, all words leaving her mind immediately. "Well, goodnight," she said finally before turning around and walking back to the balcony, closing the door behind her.


	3. Fight of Brothers

**Alright, pretty decent in keeping up so far, hopefully this remains true. And for those of you missing Zane or Rylan, they'll be more prominent in this chapter!**

* * *

The cold winds were heavy, pushing against him, nearly steering him off course. If he had a course. He didn't know where he was going, and the snow storm was blinding, making him unable to see more than a few feet in front of him, but he still trudged on. He stepped slowly, trying to keep his footing with each just that threatened to topple him, until the ground started to crack underneath him. He started panicking and tried to step back, but it was too late. The ground shattered and fell right from underneath his feet, and he fell.

He crashed into rocks during his rapid descent, battering his frame, and eventually ending up in an underground cave once he finally stopped. It was cold, it was dark, and it was vast. In the distance, he heard a creature growling, but he paid it no mind as he picked up his arm and reattached it to the socket. Suddenly, the growling got louder and a ferocious dragon materialized from the darkness of the cave. It was large and it was as blue as the ice surrounding them, and it was heading straight for him!

He backed up against a wall, trying to keep as much distance between him and the dragon, hoping the chains would stop it, even as it got closer and closer, somehow getting larger and larger. It stopped right in front of him and gave a furious roar, shaking the cave. He looked around desperately, seeing the exit to the cave far above head to the right. He started breathing heavier as he looked back at the dragon, and suddenly, a woman's voice spoke out. "Zane, are you still there?" she called. "If you can hear me, wake up!" he looked back at the entrance, and saw a falcon perched atop the opening. "You need to wake up!" Was the voice coming from the falcon? Something in his mind told him that is was illogical, and before he knew it, his eyes were open, revealing a dark, musty cell where his arms were chained up to the level of his head.

He took several deep breathes, trying to calm himself down now that he was safe... relatively speaking. "It was only a dream," he muttered to himself. "It's amazing you dream. I've always wondered what it's like," the female voice from his dream spoke again. He looked up at the tiny window that connected his cell to the next, the blue glow leaking between the bars giving him just the smallest light. "You've always been special."

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around the dank room, noticing a door in front of him, a little more light filtering through the small circle cut through the wood. He looked up to the window, "Who are you?"

"I'm Pixal, a friend," Pixal's voice sounded a bit shocked that he didn't remember her. Her voice was slightly calming to Zane, so it must have been true. "And you're in danger and you have to get out of here. You're memory drive is out of sorts and your elemental power-"

"Elemental power?" Zane repeated in a whisper, the phrase unfamiliar, but still striking some cord within him. He started struggling against the chains, testing their strength as Pixal continued speaking. "You're a nindroid, Zane, a ninja. And your friends are here to save you! But they can't do it all. You have to remember who you are." Zane shook his head, trying to jog any memory. "Friends?" he whispered, trying to get anything, a picture of their faces, a sound of their voices, a fact about any of them, but it was like right when he got to a name, it ran from him. "Remember, Zane! You saved your friends then rebuilt yourself! There are things about you that you don't understand. That you have to discover," her voice got softer, like she was speaking words from her heart and not facts about him.

"But if we're ever going to get out of here, you have to remember."

Something shot at him. "Pixal," he called with clarity. It was the woman's name, but it suddenly held a lot more meaning to him as he smiled, a lot more relieved that she was here. He turned back to the window. "We are compatible?" he asked, smiling. "Yes, Zane," she confirmed, which always made him feel better. "Yes, we are."

* * *

"Sure, Jay's cute and funny, and I'm always laughing around him, but everything's about him, and he never takes me seriously," Nya was talking about her problems while working on a second Destiny's Bounty in the Samurai X Cave. She wasn't talking to herself, she was talking to an idle Sensei Wu, who was leaning against his staff, bored and sleeping, so she might as well have been talking to herself. He jerked awake as she addressed him. "More light please," she requested, prompting him to shine a flashlight towards her work. "Right, never takes you seriously," he repeated, trying to show that he was listening some, but the more logical reason was that her complaints were starting to leak into his dreams.

"And I don't want a relationship where I'm unhappy in, but I still don't know if I'm unhappy with him. There's nothing wrong with not being in a relationship, and that's fine, but I like to consider all my options, you know what I mean?" She held out her hand, "Socket wrench," she requested.

"Young emotions are... complicated," Wu spoke, handing her a tool. Nya starred at it before looking at him. "Sensei, these are needle nose pliers," she commented, looking at him. "I asked for a socket wrench. And could you at least try to impart some wisdom?"

"No way," Sensei Wu shook his head. "I'm not sticking my finger into that beehive." He looked up as Misako entered the cave. "Misako, any word?" he asked. She sighed, "Nothing, it's been days and still no word from Garmadon or the ninja," she reflected. "Nothing from Alexus either. She might be busy with school though, but it's getting more and more unlikely," Nya chipped in.

"I'm worried," Misako voiced. "As am I. It's time we broaden our search," Wu stated. "Well, then it's a good thing I made a mobile base in case the Destiny's Bounty was ever out of commission," Nya said, some self accomplishment in her voice as she started walking over to the giant mainframe computer. She imputed a few keys before the round platform hissed, lowering and sliding out of the way. "I call it... the D. B. Express!" she claimed as it slowly rose up from the hole. It looked like a large van, with a shiny red coat of paint and some deplorable weapons systems. "Uh, I'm not married to the name," she laminated, looking at the others.

"Find my family, Nya," Misako requested, prompting Nya to hop inside the driver's seat. "I'm on my way!" she called before reversing and leaving through the large opening of the X Cave meant for her large vehicles.

"Wherever they are, at least my brother is there to guide them," Wu said to console Misako. "This is my husband we're talking about," Misako started, "And that's what worries me."

* * *

On the island, the team, Alexus and Artimus were standing in line for breakfast.

"Next!" the cook called as Garmadon and Lloyd stepped forward. The cook crossed his arms and shook his head. "Uh uh, nothing for you," he said, looking at Garmadon. "There's a valuable lesson here, son," Garmadon started, "If you turn your back on your first evil sensei, in an effort to go straight, you may not be served creamy biscuits," he started walking away as Lloyd took his place.

"Well I know what we are being served," Lloyd muttered to Kai, "A whole bunch of baloney. This isn't a fighting tournament, it's an alibi for Chen to steal everyone's powers. But we still don't know why."

"Isn't it obvious?" Kai asked, "Chen wants to destroy New Ninjago City. I don't know what it is, but that place has had a string of bad luck." Lloyd got served and Kai took his place. "I'm not so sure," Cole replied, "From what Sensei G's told us about him, I have a feeling it's something far more sinister." Kai got his biscuits and Cole took his spot, Jay right next to him. "And may I remind us, we still don't know where Zane is! Which is why we all need to take care of our first rounds to give us more time." He had a good point, but the fact that we was wearing a silk, royal blue robe over light blue pajamas, slippers, and a night time blindfold felt like it shouldn't have been a good point.

Cole starred at him with a slack jaw. "Don't look at me, I've already moved on," Jay finished. "Your opponent got himself kicked out," Cole pointed out, causing Jay to laugh. "Either way, it's my day off," he bushed him off before turning to the cook. "Extra creamy biscuits. And don't skimp," he requested. Cole shook his head and started to walk away before deciding to lecture Jay, "Taking a day off? And here I thought ninja never quit. Not to mention, once this round is over, there's a real possibility that Artimus will be your opponent." They walked over to a table with the ninja. "And I thought ninja didn't try to steal your girlfriend!" Jay snapped back, making Cole growl. "Whatever you have to say to each other, say it now," Garmadon instructed. "Because harboring grudges hurts no one but yourselves."

"He's right. You should be preparing to fight your next opponent, not each other," Lloyd advised. "What grudge? I already dropped it," Cole shrugged off, looking away. "I dropped it first!" Jay whined.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Artimus walked by, purposefully bumping Jay's arm and making his precarious pile of creamy biscuits and juice topple over his tray. "Whoops. Maybe next time, don't get into a fight in the middle of the room, blocking everyone's path," he called as he walked past. "Oh, now look at what you've done!" Jay yelled at Cole. "Me? I'm not the one who toppled your stupid tower!" Cole snapped back, prompting more arguments to flare up between the two. "Man, that guy is a jerk," Kai muttered, watching as he slid into a booth next to the Shadow Master. "Yeah, I can see why Skylor is not into him," Alexus commented, also walking past, avoiding the pile of biscuits and sliding into the seats across from Artimus.

"This tournament will test them, Lloyd," Garmadon commented before turning back to face his son. "Either find a way for them to make peace, or neither of them will move on."

Suddenly, a gong rang out over the PA system, and Chen started speaking. "The Tournament of Elements continues! Fun time!" he called. "Would the following masters please make their way to their assigned arena?" They all looked as he called one after another, "Speed, Gravity, Smoke, Nature, Mind, Shadow, Light Magic, and last but not least...!" Rylan's head shot up from his writing and Artimus suddenly turned stiff. "Maybe it's only one of us," Jay shrugged optimistically, making Alexus leap across the room and slap the upside of his head. "Jinxer!" she yelled.

" _Fire!_ " Chen yelled, bringing it out like it was a line in a heavy metal song. Jay buried his face in his hands as Kai gasped. "And remember, only one can remain!"

* * *

There was the sound of drums as those who were competing yet were outside at an arena next to a giant cherry blossom tree perched on the edge of a cliff. Gravis, the Master of Gravity, and Griffin, the Master of Speed, were about to compete. A Jade Blade was lodged between two branches far above head.

* * *

Out in the Japanese stone garden arena, Neuro, Master of Mind was on the opposite site of a large rock as the Master of Nature, Bolobo. On the large rock was the Jade Blade, waiting for the winner to claim it.

* * *

Somewhere deeper into the island was a large canyon filled with lava an old rickety bridge separating Kai and Ash, Master of Smoke. In the smack dab center of the bridge was the Jade Blade. "Man, it's going to really suck if that blade falls into the lava," Alexus muttered.

* * *

In the jungle side of the island, Rylan was standing at one edge of a large clearing while Shade, the Master of Shadows stood at the other, the blade in the center of the circular clearing. Artimus was wringing his hands in the audience seat as the start neared.

* * *

At the cliff, Chen announced the fighters, "Turner, Master of Speed versus Gravis, Master of Gravity! Fight!" Immediately, Turner zipped off to the tree while Gravis slowly manipulated the gravity around him so he started floating, higher and higher.

In less than five seconds, Griffin was on top of a branch, taking a quick breath before continuing to run. Gravis was still slowly turning in the air still rising, and even managed to surpass Griffin, who had to take the long route, no matter how fast he did it. Griffin gritted his teeth and continued running.

* * *

"Neuro, Master of Mind versus Bolobo, Master of Nature!" Chen announced the fighters, "Fight!"

Neuro pressed two fingers to each temple and concentrated while Bolobo spat something in his native language. "They call this a fight?" Lloyd asked. "Wait for it," Garmadon whispered, watching intently. Neuro kept his fingers pressed and closed his eyes for a second. Bolobo raised his hand but Neuro jumped on top of the vines he summoned, smiling as he was given a boost high up, close to the blade.

Bolobo yelled in frustration before slamming his staff down and another vine sprouted from the stones, right under his feet, lifting him up as well and another one grew at his side as he approached Neuro.

* * *

"Kai, Master of Fire versus Ash, Master of Smoke! Fight!"

Kai started running across the bridge, but Ash jumped to the edge and grabbed the rope railing, landing back on the bridge with a heavy force, which made it wobble and twist, making Kai loose his balance and fall, but gripping the edge to prevent falling as the Jade Blade slid off and landed onto a stone pillar near the lava. Ash growled and ran at him, Kai sliding under the bridge and holding on with both hands as he started moving closer to the blade like he was on a pair of monkey bars.

"Come on, Kai, you can do it," Lloyd called.

Kai stopped at a certain point and swung himself up, bursting through the planks and going down, aiming to strike Ash with his foot, but he passed right through him, landing a small distance away. He turned and saw smoke emanating off of Ash as he cackled, looking at Kai. Ash thrust his hands forward and sent a cloud of smoke right into Kai's face, but since Kai had a face mask on, it didn't affect him too much.

Kai launched himself forward again, but Ash turned himself into smoke and jumped a small distance behind him, reappearing as solid and laughing louder at Kai's inability to hit him. Ash's seemingly permanent crooked grin was really starting to get on Kai's nerves as the irritating man rushed at him while he was down. Kai jumped, propping himself onto one hand as he launched a hard kick, but again, was only met with more smoke. The Master ended up behind him, sending a kick at his head, making him jump back, turning in the air until he landed on his feet. Kai rushed forward, sending a punch, but going through the man, and when he rematerialized, he threw a blow into Kai's back, sending him forward.

Kai turned around in time to see Ash mid-leap right before a strong punch in his face sent him flying back, breaking the rotting boards beneath him as he crashed through them one by one. When the momentum of impact was lost, he grabbed a board still somehow attached to the rope before he could fall into the waiting lava below.

Half the crowd of watching Elemental Masters cheered at the excitement of the fight while the other half watched in small horror at the near demise of Kai.

* * *

"Rylan, Master of Light Magic versus Shade, Master of Shadows! Fight!"

Rylan immediately dropped to his feet, pressing his hands against the ground while Shade rushed at the Jade Blade. The ground beneath their feet started to shake as a series of large cracks seemingly protruded from Rylan's hands and traveled quickly before a large pillar made up of the soil shot up right before Shade, blocking his path. Several more shot up at various heights, including an area under the blade, launching it into the air. Rylan quickly got to his feet and ran up the pillars, which now, the audience realized, was like a large spiral staircase. Rylan quickly hopped from one surface to another, the pillars collapsing into rubble the second his foot lost contact.

He was a few steps away until Shade emerged right in front of him, making Rylan crash into him, sending them both falling off the pillar. Shade disappeared mid fall while Rylan threw his arm out so the ground rose up to catch him. Shade reappeared at the pillar on which the Jade Blade rested and was about to grab it before Rylan quickly threw his arm out and the pillar turned into another pile of rubble, causing Shade to travel to a safer area while the Blade got buried in the dirt. Rylan looked over at his opponent before jumping back down to the ground to find the blade.

* * *

Bolobo yelled at he and the vines approached Neuro, who was near the top of the rock. He shot his staff forward, ensnaring the Master of Mind with more vines around his torso. Neuro panicked for a second before turning and thrusting his hands forward, sending a painful, mental frequency that caused Bolobo to fall backwards.

"Never underestimate the power of the mind," Garamdon advised as they watched the entire event unfold. Neuro jumped down, continuing to send the frequency, as Bolobo rolled out of the way, and out of the frequency blast zone. The Nature Master sent more vines from his staff so they once more trapped Neuro, this time, wrapping around his wrists and away from his temples. "I didn't see that coming," he muttered as he strained to get them to into position, but the vines grew stronger as more and more started to surround him.

"In man vs. nature, nature usually wins," Lloyd gave his own advice to his father as Bolobo laughed at his opponent's struggle.

* * *

Gravis watched as Griffin appeared from the sea of a thousand cherry blossom petals, and disappear just as quickly. He started flying towards where he saw the Master of Speed, only to feel something colliding into him, sending him crashing into a branch.

He flew upwards, trying to avoid Turner, seeing a relatively springy branch. He used his power to pull it back, and as he saw a blur of white and red, he let go, nailing Turner and sending him out of his path of travel. He watched from a distance as Turner got back up and quickly ran from branch to branch, making him a little dizzy from constantly moving his head.

"What, can't keep up?" Turner asked stopping at one place for a quick second before again reappearing a few yards away. "Over here!" he called, dashing from branch to branch. "Can't catch me!" Gravis growled and started flying up, only to meet with a foot in his head as Griffin launched himself at the other man quickly, knocking him back. Gravis quickly corrected himself only to see Griffin release a tree branch, knocking him back again and giving him a taste of his own medicine. It was more annoying than painful because his opponent was more arrogant and big headed than anything else.

Gravis growled again as he made the cherry blossoms pick themselves off the tree and surround them. "This... doesn't look good," Griffin commented to himself before a flurry of flowers came at him. At such a high velocity, it was less like delicate petals revered for their beauty hitting him and more like being shot with a paintball gun, Gravis now laughing all the while as Griffin became overwhelmed at the flowers sticking to him.

* * *

Kai was panting as he watched before Ash sent smoke cloud after him. Normally, he wouldn't be too worried, but since the rotted board he was clinging to for dear life was just barely still attached to the rope of the bridge while being nearly split in half, he was now worried that any sort of wind would rip it off. He dodged, swinging out of the way, but another one was sent after it, making him swing upwards, so he was practically doing a handstand on the board, causing it to collapse.

"Whoa!" he yelled, dangling from the one half that was still keeping him alive.

In the crowd, Skylor turned away, putting her hands over her eyes. She couldn't watch.

Kai did a risky move. He quickly swung his torso with full force outward from the bridge, the board snapping in half, but Kai had the momentum to travel upwards. "Ninja, go!" he shouted before twisting into spinjitzu, which really did slow things down for him, giving him more clarity about how to land and more control over where he was going. He landed on the bridge where Ash was, making the Master of Smoke back up while Kai advanced on him. Kai rushed at him, jumping through him, but he was now on the more stable side of the bridge.

"Come on, Kai. Use your power," Lloyd commented, knowing that his friend couldn't hear him, but nonetheless, Kai stood up tall and summoned balls of fire on his fists as if he did hear Lloyd. "Fire!" Kai shouted, the word refueling his determination and energy as he shot it towards Ash, who turned into smoke so the fire balls passed harmlessly through him.

* * *

Rylan was weary of where Shade was. The man had the ability to travel in the shadows, and since the sun wasn't directly above them, instead, blazing at them from an angle, everything was casting a shadow. He held one hand out defensively waiting, while he used his other to clear and sift through the rubble which he had created, trying to excavate the Jade Blade.

He saw a flash of his opponent out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned, swinging the hand that was controlling the dirt towards him, making it solidify into hard rock, only for it to crash into a tree. Rylan tried getting his heart rate down as he suddenly saw Shade running through a branch at the edge of the clearing and leaping from it, coming straight at him. Rylan yelled and quickly dodged, rolling out of the way as Ash landed right where he was seconds ago.

Rylan quickly reevaluated his surroundings and saw that the dirt that he had used to throw had uncovered the Blade. He quickly scrambled to his feet and yelled as he and Shade both ran for the blade at the same time.

* * *

Neuro was still struggling against the vines, groaning as he strained against their entangled grip. Bolobo continued laughing at the predicament as he sprouted another vine to twist up the rock and to the Jade Blade, victory was in his grasp. Neuro saw out of the corner of his eye and took a deep breath before using all of his strength to press his fingers against his temples finally and sent that painful frequency to his opponent.

Facing the splitting headache, Bolobo reactively dropped his staff to press both hands to his ears to get the noise to stop, Neuro now free since the connection between the vines and Bolobo's own mind had been severed. Keeping it up, Neuro quickly hurtled over the Master of Nature and climbed the vine snaking up the rock and snatched the Jade Blade. "Yeah!" he yelled in victory, relief flooding through him.

" _Winner_!" Chen declared before looking at Bolobo, who was just barely gathering his bearings as to what just happened. "LOSER!" he taunted before pressing a button, causing a trapdoor to fall beneath the Nature Master's feet. "Master of Mind moves on."

* * *

Gravis had run out of flowers, and Griffin was thoroughly annoyed as he shook the petals off before going into a mad dash for cover. Gravis looked around, trying to come up with a new strategy before seeing the Jade Blade just above his head. He laughed before using his powers to make the Blade float down into his hands into an easy victory.

It should have been an easy victory, if not for, when it was passing by a branch, Griffin ran out from nowhere and snatched it out of the air, earning _him_ the easy victory, laughing as he held it up, showing it off.

"Winner!" Chen cried, "Loser!" However, when he pressed the button, and a trapdoor opened beneath Gravis's feet, the Master of Gravity laughed. He could fly, he was currently flying and had no need to land anytime soon. Chen pressed another button, anticipating this, and Gravis's laughter turned to screaming as a sandbag fell from a branch and landing right on top of him, sending him down unexpectedly.

"Whoa," Turner muttered. "How many buttons does that man have?"

"Master of Speed moves on."

* * *

Kai was sending fire ball after fireball after Ash, keeping him at a far distance, but it was starting to irritate him at having an opponent he could not hit. He yelled and threw roaring flames from both hands at once, sending a great heat wave throughout the crowd, but Ash just turned to smoke and let the bridge behind him catch on fire.

Clouse raised his hand, a sinister purple mist protruding from it, but Chen grabbed his wrist and lowered it. "No magic! I'm enjoying this!" Chen turned back to the match, a look of utter amusement on his face. Artimus bit his cheek at the sensation of someone doing non-Siller dark magic near him. It smelled like copper and wet wood.

Ash jumped from plank to plank, turning into smoke and solid like a blinking light until he appeared behind Kai, grabbing his arm and shoulder, restraining him. Kai raised his free arm and threw a giant ball of fire at the weakest part of the bridge, the rush of the hot air knocking the loose planks out of the way and hungry flames quickly engulfing the weak rope causing it to snap, which in turn, led Ash to weaken his grip on Kai, allowing the ninja to rush forward and propel himself up right before he lost solid footing, landing on a small stone pillar just a few feet away from the Blade.

Unfortunately, Ash had copied his move and landed on the opposite side, on a taller pillar a bit closer to the Blade. Kai turned around to face his opponent and narrowed his eyes while Ash just continued grinning crookedly.

They both lunged at the same time, meeting right over the blade. Kai turned in mid-air and sent a kick, which was blocked, then a blow, which landed to little effect, at Ash, both of them turning in the air at the momentum until Kai sent another kick to the man's rest, sending them both flying back, landing on pillars that were opposite to which they previously were.

They leaped again, Kai striking Ash in the face, sending him back before he regained his purchase and started sending blow after blow at Kai, sending them both to the same pillar away from the Blade again. Kai held Ash's fists in his hands, holding them in between the two of them, arms shaking as Ash struggled to push his fists forward. They both turned, seeing their goal, the Jade Blade, so close before Ash turned back to Kai and turned to smoke, sending Kai to his knees from pushing against nothing suddenly, Ash materializing above Kai and using the powers of his smoke to levitate him to the stone on which the blade rested.

Kai quickly got to his feet and ignited his hands once more, jumping after Ash, sending a fireball at him, so Ash turned into smoke, allowing Kai to leap through him, grabbing the Jade Blade from the rock, yelling as he flipped through the air and landed on his feet on a pillar, Blade in hand.

"WINNER!" Chen declared, causing the crowd to cheer and Alexus to breathe a lot easier while trying to fight off her anxiety with a mental stick.

"Loser!" Chen called to Ash, "Master of Fire moves on," he stated matter-of-factly before pressing the button, sending the Master of Smoke down a trapdoor.

* * *

Rylan was sent sprawling to his back, the air knocked out of him as he landed, but he still used his magic to throw the blade in the air, preventing Shade from getting it for a few seconds. He took a deep breath before getting back up. It was hard to see out of the eye that was swelling shut, limiting his vision. He was not a fighter, no where near as good as the others, he was sorely realizing now, but he was a self-taught, light magic sorcerer, and he was hoping that was enough.

"Come on," Artimus grumbled under his breath, clenching his fists at watching his younger brother get the snot kicked out of him. Granted, he used to do that himself, but he did change and now hated seeing his brother fight.

As the blade began it's descent, Rylan used his magic to propel himself forward, into the air, aiming to intercept it, but Shade once again appeared at a tree branch and ran across it, jumping, and landing a kick to Rylan's chest, knocking them both out of course as the blade fell back down and stuck into the ground. It was getting harder and harder for Rylan to get back up, having hit his head on the fall, so he was mentally deducing himself with a minor concussion as he stumbled, finally back on his feet.

He blinked, trying to clear his vision from the blurry mess that it was becoming, trying to find Shade. Something stuck in the back of his mind: an instinct, telling him to duck now, so he did, Shade flying over him with an outstretched leg, almost kicking him again. Rylan held his arm out, his magic grabbing Shade's leg, grabbing him in midair before he threw his arm up once more, sending Shade upwards to the Shadow Master's utter shock. Rylan shook his head, trying to clear the dizziness before he slowly stumbled to the Jade Blade that was glinting in the sun.

This was easy, he had forgotten what was stopping him from just simply grabbing the blade in the first blade until the area surrounding him got darker. Memories of the fight he was currently in came crashing back as Shade came crashing down on top of him. His feet collided against Rylan's shoulders as the sorcerer ducked to protect his head further, sending him to the ground, just barely conscious and hurting everywhere. Artimus cried out loud at his brother as Shade quickly stepped off him. "Sorry, wizard," Shade muttered before grabbing the blade and holding it high.

"Winner!" Chen called, holding his arm out in a wild gesture to Shade while some cheered, but the ninja and Alexus watched in stunned horror. "Loser!" he continued, pressing the button so the barely-functioning Rylan fell down, without a fight, down the trapdoor and into the dark unknown, about to be subjected to the terrible things that only the few knew about. Artimus jumped from the stands and was about to rush to the ground where Rylan disappeared from, but Alexus quickly intercepted him, her arms locked around his waist. However, considering the fact that he was a lot bigger than her, he just dragged her with, still trying to rush before Cole jumped in front of him as well. "GIVE HIM BACK, HE'S MY ONLY BROTHER!" Artimus shouted, his voice on the verge of breaking into hysterics as tears started streaming down his cheeks. "HE'S BADLY HURT, GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Master of Shadow moves on," was all Chen said.

* * *

The ninja group, Alexus and Artimus were walking quietly to the main area to find out what the excitement was near the roster of who was facing who. "You five _know_ what's going to happen to him, so spill it!" Alexus hissed as they pushed their way to see. "What's with all the commotion?" Jay asked the other Masters, but also dodging the question.

They all gasped as they saw the next lineup. "No. He can't do this!" Cole growled.

The next match had foiled Jay's plans for a day off, as he was going to fight against Cole. "He already did," Lloyd spoke in a solemn voice. "We gotta fight each other," Cole whispered in stunned horror as he looked at Jay. "Ugh, why does it say I have to fight Cole? It didn't say that before! I'm not ready to fight! It was supposed to be my day off." Jay complained.

Cole shook his head. "I tried to warn you, but you never listen! Talk? Yes. Listen? Not so much!"

"Is there a problem, ninja and friends?" a voice spoke behind them. They turned and saw Clouse, arms folded behind his back, neat posture with him standing straight with pride. All of Artimus's rage started to boil up at once, and was about to pounce at him, but the second he made to move, Alexus dove and wrapped her arms around his knees, tripping him, sending them both sprawling against the ground. She had learned her lesson from last time.

"You cheated! You changed the brackets!" Cole accused, pointing right at the man. "Oppsie," was all Clouse had to say before he started to walk off, a laughing servant following him. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU THIRD-RATE WARLOCK!" Artimus shouted, struggling to get Alexus's iron grip off of his legs, while very much resembling a distressed snake.

Lloyd looked at his father as he approached. "What do we do? They can't fight each other!" he laminated, "We came here to become whole, not fall further apart."

"You can't undo what's been done. My only advice is to be at peace with it," were the only words Garmadon gave to him. Jay pushed past Kai. "Peace? One of us has to lose!" Jay shouted before a thought struck him. "Oh, my gosh. It's totally gonna be me! He's got super strength and what do I have? QUICK, TELL ME! WHAT DO I HAVE?" he cried, full on panicking at this point.

"Don't listen to my dad," Lloyd spoke quickly, kinda terrified at how much Jay seemed to be breaking apart. "We find Zane then none of us have to battle. Your fight isn't until tonight, so we still have time to figure out what Chen's up to and stop this."

"I think I know just the person who can help... and I think he already knows," Kai informed them, looking to the distance, the gears in his head turning as Alexus finally let go of Artimus.

* * *

They walked through the night-darkned courtyard, where the other Masters were hanging out, discussing among themselves. Alexus looked around at all of them, before one master quickly got her attention, waving her over. She looked at the others before quietly walking away, deciding that they could handle themselves while she talked to Shade. The ninja and Artimus walked over to one lone Master, perched on a rock, two fingers pressed to each of his temples, his eyes closed in concentration.

"We need your help, Neuro," Lloyd whispered. "You think I can get close to Chen to read his mind so you can find your robotic friend and not have to fight," Neuro spoke quickly, his voice near monotonous as he didn't even turn to look at them. "Don't forget-" Kai started, but was cut off, "You still need to know what Chen's up to because he's hiding something."

"That's really impressive, Nerdo," Jay complimented, making the Master sit up straighter and quickly turned to face them, lowering his hands and placing them on his sides. "It's _Neuro_ , Master of the Mind," he snapped before raising his hands again. "And Cole thinks Jay won't last long in a fight."

Jay scoffed before turning to Cole. "You think that?" he asked. "You just said it yourself!" Cole said defensively. "But you didn't have to believe it!" Jay snapped, shoving Cole a bit. "Don't be offended, Cole. Jay here thinks you're the least valuable ninja," Neruo inputted, knowingly feeding the fire of their rivalry. "You don't say?" Cole asked, the mood between him and Jay turning sides as he shoved Jay back. They started getting in each other's faces before Lloyd pushed past them. "We wanted you to _help_ , Neuro, not make things worse!"

"But why would I help? You're competition. The sooner you're out, the better for me," Neuro reasoned. "If you want what's best for you, just look into my head and you'll see what this tournament is all about," Lloyd informed. So, Neuro raised his hands again and closed his eyes. He saw Chen raising his staff and stealing the powers from Karloff, the image making him open his eyes in shock. He started to listen more keenly now. "It's only a matter of time before Chen steals your power too," Lloyd warned. "So, are you in?"

Neuro groaned at his prospects, weighing his options.

* * *

Zane struggled against the shackles, grunting as he exhausted his joints in the futile effort. "Zane, you're built differently. You have to search deep within yourself," Pixal advised. Zane looked down at his knees, feeling around his protocols and functions before a panel in his arm opened up, revealing a mini-saw that immediately began hacking at the chains.

"Yes, that's it!" Pixal cried the encouragement at the noise, "You're remembering!"

Suddenly, Zane heard an unfamiliar voice. "-Tonight's fight is gonna be epic," he was saying. "Who do you got? Jay or Cole?"

Another voice spoke, "Eh, I'm a Cole man. Never liked the color blue." Zane started panicking as he realized the voices were getting closer, and the sound of a saw hacking at metal wasn't exactly a quiet noise. "What's that grinding sound?" He quickly deactivated the saw as one of the guards looked into his cell. All they saw was the old sight: the metal man who was still unconscious.

"Heh, guess I was just hearin' things. Come on, let's go."

Zane opened his eyes when their footsteps disappeared. "It's not safe. I suggest you break out when everyone's at the big fight," Pixal advised. "You mean, _we_ must break out," Zane corrected her. There was a beat of hesitation that barely detected before Pixal answered. "Yes. Of course."

* * *

In the dressing rooms for the kabuki, Neuro was ducked behind a changing screen. He looked around, a bit relieved that the dancers weren't even bothering to notice him. Over at the other side of the room, he saw Chen having the finishing touches of his wardrobe being put on him by two kabuki. Neuro stared for a second before a cold voice spoke out next to him, making him jump. "This floor is restricted," Clouse informed him. "Clouse," Neuro greeted, his tone light like he was talking to a nice colleague. "I was just leavi-"

"I saw you speaking with the ninja," Clouse cut him off. "It'd be a shame if the other fighters were to find out you were... helping them."

"Of course not. I'm the Master of the Mind," Neuro raised one hand to his temple for emphasis and closing his eyes, "I'm smarter than that." As Clouse just stared at him, Neuro sensed that the conversation was over so he started to back away before turning around and leaving quietly.

* * *

At a large arena the was just outside of the palace, everyone had gathered. It looked like a Roman coliseum, with the seats raised high off of the ground for excellent viewing and circled around the ground so there was not a single corner that was hidden away from the audience. A Jade Blade was already perched in the middle of the arena, the moonlight capturing the glint of the blade. Alexus and Artimus were seated with the other Masters, across the way from what seemed to be all of Chen's staff, all of whom were cheering at the prospects of the exciting fight. Jay and Cole were down there, gearing up for the fight while Kai and Lloyd were either searching for Zane or otherwise, Alexus didn't know, they still haven't told her anything about the situation she found them in the night before.

Artimus had taken a position of pure boredom, apathetic to the events about to unfold in front of them, unconcern that their team was about to become even more fractured.

Jay was furiously punching a punching bag in his area, making up for the lack of effort he put in the day before while Kai was standing outside the bars. Kai was looking around, just listening to the furious grunting as Jay repeatedly pummeled the bag with a picture of Cole's ridiculously handsome face on it, smiling up at him. "Think's it'll be an easy fight," Jay muttered his thoughts out loud as he punched and kicked. "Well, I'll show him!" He sent another furious flurry of well practiced blows before flipping backwards and sending a burst of lightning from his hands, making the leather bag rip and explode, spilling all the now-scorched sand out, making Jay give a little victory chuckle. But, as he looked down at the pile, Cole's picture had managed to survive, and was now covered in a soot-like layer of sand, making Jay sigh as he realized the prospects of what winning might mean.

On the other side of the arena in his perspective cage, Cole was yelling as he sent super-strong punch after super-strong kick at his own punching back with _Jay's_ picture taped on it. He sent a strong round-house kick, making the bag swing backwards. He turned and faced Lloyd with a victorious smile on his face right before the bag swung back down, knocking him against the bars. He huffed before turning around and twisting into his spinjitzu, pummeling the back with raw Earth strength, making the sand burst out of it. Cole stopped and looked down at the pile, seeing that the picture of Jay was now dusty, but still survived the beating as well, making him frown a bit.

Kai watched as Neuro ran towards them. "You're cutting it close," he warned. "So, did you see into his head?" he asked. Neuro panted for a second, catching his breath. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get past Clouse," he apologized.

"Good," Jay said, turning around to face them. "Then we can finally put our feud to rest... gladiator style!" he claimed. "But I did see something," Neuro offered, "For a brief moment, I saw inside Clouse's mind. The powers he's collecting, they are for a spell. A spell for what? I don't know, but it's in his spell book, on page 149. I'm sorry it's not enough to stop the fight. I wish I could have done more."

Kai placed his hand on Neuro's shoulder, "That's okay, you've done what you could." Kai looked over to where Lloyd was watching and shook his head.

Lloyd sighed and turned back to Cole to deliver the news. "You don't have to say it," Cole cut him off before he could even begin. "It was inevitable we were gonna have to face each other. May as well be Jay. This fight's been a long time coming," he claimed. "Well, I'm not at peace with this," Lloyd argued. "But that doesn't mean you still can't find peace with each other. We don't have control _when_ we fight, but we do have control _how_ we fight. Jay's not your enemy, Chen is. Remember that."

"Wu once said the best way to defeat your enemy is to make him your friend, but how are you supposed to defeat your friend?" Cole asked. The second the words left his lips, the crowd's cheering began to pick up louder as the bars were lowered.

The fight was starting.

Fanfare started playing, Cole and Jay raised their masks, more ready than ever for this fight. Neuro, Kai, and Lloyd went up to the seats where the masters were sitting. "You tried your best," Garmadon consoled them, "the rest is up to them."

"I hope they can see that too," Lloyd chimed in. "Oh god, I can't watch," Alexus muttered, trying to look for anything to calm herself down. "This is all going to be over soon. They made their beds, now they must lay in them," Artimus muttered, still totally disinterested with the entire event.

"LET THE TOURNAMENT CONTINUE!" Chen called, his voice ringing throughout the stadium. "Jay, Master of Lightning versus Cole, Master of-!"

Before he could finish the introduction, Jay and Cole rush at each other, geared up for giving each other the butt-whooping they deserved. Jay sent a large surge of lightning at Cole, who jumped out of the way and landed, slamming his fists down on the ground, making the earth break open beneath the stone, rocks shooting up at Jay, who did a back-hand spring out of the way. "Ha, that all you've got?" he called tauntingly, "Least valuable ninja!"

"Eat dirt, Bluebell!" Cole shouted back before summoning more of his raw power and shooting rocks at Jay, who rolled out of the way and sent more lightning, causing Cole to raise a shield of earth in defense and back and forth they went.

Chen was laughing at the entire proceedings, utterly entertained by the bitterness of the rivals. "Oh, Clouse, go get me popcorn!" he called, "This is turning out better than I anticipated!"

* * *

The saw was cutting away at the bars separating Zane from Pixal, now free from his chains. "Hurry, Zane! Before they come back!" Pixal called. Finally, the last bar gave out, allowing Zane enough room to crawl in. "I'm through!" he called, "Now let's get out of here." He landed in the cell, only to find it empty, save a few boxes, some metal and a computer that lit up the otherwise totally dark room. He was confused until he recognized something on the table, and it wasn't scrap metal, it was an arm, a robotic arm.

"Pixal," he whispered in horror as he slowly approached the table. "You're... You're-"

"Scrapped," she answered, and he realized she was talking from the computer, her image on display. "I know, but I couldn't tell you. Not when you needed to get out of here." Zane closed his eyes as she continued speaking. "Sadly, this is where my journey ends, but not for you." He opened his eyes and tentatively reached out his hand and grabbed the severed one that used to belong to her. "Zane, you must go alone. Find your friends. Stop Chen. I know you have it in you... and don't worry about me," she added. He reached at the monitor and sadly caressed it, wishing that he could feel her hold his hand one last time. "I will always be a part of you."

Zane saw something catch his eye, a glowing pink flash drive plugged into the hardware of the computer. "You're right," he started, the gears in his head literally and figuratively turning as he ran out the scenario, the end result making him smile. "You will always be a part of me."

"Zane, what are you-?" she was cut off as he removed the flash drive from the CPU and brought it to the back of his head and input it close to his neurological functions, right into his brain. He blinked, opening his eyes as an icon of Pixal appeared at his vision, along with the other tasks and analyzers that were always at the edge of his vision.

"Zane, you've taken my neural drive and inputted it into your processor!" Pixal cried happily, impressed. "You're ingenious!"

"Not ingenious. Upgraded." He started walking around the room, trying to get use to the sensation. "I'm sure there will be other surprises about me we'll find out together, but until then, let's both get out of-"

"Zane, behind you!" Pixal called suddenly, cutting him off, making him whirl around. "Initiate evasive-!" before she could finish, he was shut down with a single touch of the electric overload device in Clouse's hand. He would repair himself eventually, but this was a good way to keep him down for a while. "Next time, maybe it would be best to tie up the nindroid with chains thick enough that he couldn't cut through," he scolded the guard.

* * *

Jay and Cole were still giving it their all. Jay had a vast field of electricity shooting at Cole, who was counteracting with totally non-conductive rocks, larger than his head, their powers meeting in the middle, until Jay gave a hard push, forcing Cole to back up a bit. "Stronger than you thought, eh?" he called. "That's your betrayal flowing through my veins!"

"I'm looking forward to the peace and quiet when you're out of the tournament!" Cole shouted back. They both started to yell before Cole gave his strongest push forward, totally overpowering Jay's lightning and sending him flying back. Cole sighed as he looked at Jay laying on his back, a pang of guilt in his heart. "What are we doing?" he asked. "I don't want you out. You're not my enemy, Chen is."

"Oh, sure. Lower my guard by pretending to be my friend," Jay groaned, slowly getting back up to his feet, "Then swoop in to steal the prize! Typical Cole maneuver!" Jay ignited his hands with lightning and started to advance.

Cole quickly let the earth surround his hands, ready to defend himself if need be. "I never meant to hurt you, Jay. If I knew it would destroy our friendship, I'd take it all back!" Jay stopped. "Well, if we're being honest, I was upset about losing Nya, but I take blame for that. I was more upset about losing you," he started to confess. "We used to be good friends."

"The best, right? We should've been honest with each other instead of bottling this up," Cole laminated. "Agreed. But how are we supposed to stop fighting? We can't both win," Jay pointed out. "Well, maybe we can draw it out 'til they call it a tie," Cole theorized. "Quick, attack me, but not hard!"

Jay clenched his fists and went at Cole, who charged as well. Jay did a slow sliding kick, while Cole flew over him. Jay sent a sweeping kick to his chest, but it wasn't nearly close enough to hit Cole. The crowd started groaning and booing at the sudden much slower pace of the match.

"Ugh, what is this? Patty cake?" Chen whined, throwing his popcorn to the side. "I'm bored! Release the Condrai Crushers!"

Jay and Cole watched as a large door opened at the other end of the arena. Four of Chen's men on large vehicles with rotating blades on the front started to surround them. They stood back to back and watched. "I got your back," Cole reassured Jay over the cheering of the crowd, the excitement picking up. "And I've got yours!" Jay confirmed.

Suddenly, a Crusher broke formation and came right at them. "Ninja, go!" they shouted, twisting into their spinjitzu in perfect unison, separating on each side of the crusher as it completely drove past them and slammed into the arena barrier wall, the driver being launched out of his seat and smashing headfirst into the giant stone wall. Thankfully, we was wearing a helmet.

"Ah, they fight together," Garmadon reflected. "Good work, son." Lloyd chucked a bit. "Yeah, I do listen to you every once in awhile," he joked.

Cole and Jay watched as the three Crushers surrounded them. One guard laughed at their seemingly hopeless situation, so Cole rushed forward at his vehicle, jumping in front of him and slamming his fists into the ground, creating a small ramp right in the Crusher's path, sending him up. He would have gone flying and maybe been fine if Cole didn't grab the tail end of the crusher and started spinning it around like a hammer throw. He knocked it directly into an incoming Crusher, smashing them both against the wall, taking out two birds in one spin.

The last driver growled and circled around before skidding to a stop and driving right at Jay. However, the blue ninja jumped right over the rotating blades, flipping in the air before landing right behind the driver's side. The driver was confused until a current of electricity surged through him as Jay used his lightning to overload the engine, the car slowing down as it approached Cole, who braced himself as the blades got closer before stopping, thankfully, just in time. The driver passed out and the crowd started cheering until Chen jumped up from his seat.

"Enough!" he called. "I know what you are trying to do. If neither of you will win, then both of you will lose!"

The crowd started clamoring in whether it was approval or not, it was hard to tell as Chen hopped back onto his throne and started furiously pressing button after button.

Suddenly, the stone flooring gave away, revealing nothing but a dark abyss underfoot, rapidly advancing towards Cole and Jay, who backed up closer and closer to the large mast with a purple dragon twisting around it that housed the Jade Blade. They both yelled as they leaped to another surface right before the one they were standing on gave way. They had to keep jumping from new place to new place, for fear of standing still too long would send them down.

Cole looked up at the mast, seeing the Jade Blade gleam in the moonlight as it rested in the dragon's jaw. "We can't both lose!" he called to Jay. "Chen's right, there can only be one!"

"And it should be you," Jay claimed, the sound of his world crumbling around him both literally and figuratively filling his ears. "You and I know I'm lucky to have even made it this far. You take the Jade Blade." Without more prompting, Cole rushed at the mast, jumping from solid platform to another, barely making it as they seemed to disappear as soon as his feet left the surface. He quickly grabbed onto the mast and climbed it, reaching the top in seconds. He snatched the blade from the mouth before throwing it at Jay, who's ninja reflexes caused him to grab the blade the second it was close.

"WINNER!" Chen called as the crowd irrupted into screaming "Loser! Master of Lightning moves on." Cole jumped down from the mast and lowered his mask. "She's yours, Jay. I should've bowed out long ago. Win this thing." Realization came crashing down on Jay as he removed his hood, his hand shaking like crazy. Suddenly, the floor underneath Cole finally gave way, sending him screaming down into darkness.

Alexus was panicking hard as Sensei Garmadon spoke. "Cole may be gone, but he did not lose. Let what he did here today be a lesson for us all. Know thine enemy, but more importantly, know thy friend. He fought like a true ninja."

* * *

In the scorching desert, a road was completely abandoned except for one large red van, roaring down the asphalt. While on autopilot, Nya looked through a pair of binoculars so see any sign of anything about anywhere the ninja would be, until a large bird flew in front of her and perched atop the vehicle. "Why did you call me here?" she asked the falcon, but it only squawked in response. He looked down at her monitor, a small map of the area of Ninjago she was in. She pressed a button that would scan the specific vital signs and life signatures of the ninja. It started pinging as the locator darted from area to area until it started to move out into the ocean, and stopped on a distant island. She gasped at the specific reading. "Zane's beacon," she spoke, "Coming from somewhere off the coast. But that's impossible."

She quickly hit the comlink button. "Sensei Wu, come in?" she asked. "This is Nya, do you read? I think I may have found the ninja."


	4. Coming Together

**Heyo! A fun thing to do while reading my work is to try and solve the parody names of bands and musical titles while reading! Props to anyone who can solve them, one is harder than the other!**

* * *

A storm had hit the tropic island, casting a dreary mood over the visitors and caretakers. Yet, the tournament continued. Kai was running through the courtyard, lost as he searched through the dark weather for the arena were the next fight would take place. Everyone was already there, so he had no one to guide him or ask directions from. He looked around, hearing Chen's voice over a nearby PA system. "Skylor, Master of Amber, versus Jacob, Master of Sound!" He quickly ran in that direction, finding a lit up arena signifying that he had found his destination.

Skylor wielded a spear, and Jacob his signature sitar. They were in a rectangular arena that was surrounded by a balcony where the other masters were viewing. There were several large purple vases, holding various objects, such as air, weapons, and the Jade Blade. "Fight!" Chen called. Skylor pointed at one vase after the other. "Eenie, meenie, minie, mo," she muttered, "Catch a Jade Blade by it's toe! She turned on her heel, throwing the spear cleanly through the air where it pierced and shattered a vase in the far corner, revealing a bow and arrow set.

Jacob strummed, using the sound waves to locate his opponent. He heard the movement before it disappeared behind a large object. He slowly walked in that direction, trying to find her again, but Skylor was behind a large vase, behind him. She watched him turn his back to her before she stepped out from behind, quickly drawing an arrow and releasing, the split second of the flutter as the arrow left was all Jacob needed to know what was coming at him.

He quickly jumped out of the way as more arrows came flying, him being able to detect them moving all the while. He jumped on top of an arrow that was now embedded into a support beam and strummed, using his power to change the frequency into an ear-damaging high pitched screech, sending the sound wave Skylor's way, who quickly jumped, so the waves shattered a vase instead, but then reflected up into the audience, right where Garmadon, Jay, and Lloyd were standing. They covered their ears as the hanging lanterns above them started swaying. "The Master of Sound's gotten stronger since the last time I saw him," Garmadon observed.

Skylor was hiding behind a vase again as Jacob strummed. Slowly and silently, she stepped out and reached for his back, gently touching, absorbing his power before she quickly retreated again. Jacob made his way to the shattered vase and found several shurikens. He took a few and looked around, trying to listen to any disruption in the sound waves. Skylor was standing smack dab in the center of the far side of the arena, not moving so he wouldn't be able to hear her location. However, the small breathe she exhaled tipped him off and he suddenly started throwing star after star at her, making her quickly move jumping, turning in the air as the twisting blades nearly grazed her.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Kai muttered, sliding past the other Masters as he made his way over to his friends, accidentally stepping on a few feet. He sighed and slid down into his seat. "Sorry, all these temples look the same," he apologized. "Did I miss anything?"

Jay snickered, "By the looks of it, you didn't miss much," he gestured to the other masters who were groaning and holding their foot and glaring over at him. "Maybe we shouldn't be sitting together. I mean, the more they think we're a team, the bigger targets we put on ourselves," Jay informed them, looking over at Artimus and Alexus, who were on the far side. At first, he was a little steamed that she didn't socialize with them, but now he saw how wise her strategy was.

"Don't say that, we are a team," Lloyd interjected, and still felt slightly betrayed at Alexus's lack of cooperation. "Sure, we just lost Cole and still can't find Zane, but we're a team, just smaller" he assured them. "All the more reason to stick together." The second those words left Lloyd's mouth, Kai shot up from his seat as finally looked down and saw who was participating in the match. "Skylor's fighting?" he asked excitedly as the girl in question set a ball of fire at Jacob's sitar, setting the end ablaze so he wouldn't be able to use it anymore.

"What has him so excited?" Garmadon asked. "He had a crush on her until he found out they might be related," Jay was on the edge of bursting into laughter. "Her element isn't fire," Garmadon informed them as Jacob frantically waved his instrument around, trying to extinguish the flames before he resolved to just throw it to the side. "She's the Master of Amber, the power of absorption. She can emulate the power of anyone she's touched."

Kai looked over at the sensei, pushing past Jay. "Are you telling me we're not related?" he asked excitedly. "Oh boy. Here we go again. You know she's also _not_ related to Alexus too, right?" Jay asked, but Kai tuned him out.

Down in the match, Skylor held her arm out and twisted it in a circle, producing a sound wave, shattering the vase right next to Jacob, who jumped back in surprise before leaping forward and grabbing the blow dart tube and the darts. Skylor started to run, to get distance so he would have a smaller target as he started glowing the darts after her. She got to the far wall but was stopped as a dart struck the wall right were she was just about to lift her foot. She turned around, but the same thing happened in that direction, right before she could step.

She took a deep breath and started to cartwheel away, moving very fast, and the darts punctured the wall one second away from her, going through the thin paper, making the air whistle as it gently blew through the holes, distorting his perception.

He strained to distinguish the sounds of the wind and the sounds of the walls or Skylor by giving out small grunts, trying to listen to the sound bouncing off, but it was too late. Skylor had ran past behind him, and smashed the last vase, revealing the Jade Blade which she now held up victoriously as the crowd started cheering.

"Winner!" Chen called. Jacob sighed and hung his head. "Loser!" The trap door opened and Jacob yelled while falling. They took his picture off the bracket.

"I hope the Tournament of Elements has entertained you as much as it has me," Chen started, turning all the Master's attention to him. "To thank you, I wanted to give everyone fancy jewels and untold shiny thins." Alexus felt her heart stop as Chen held up a large plate holding a small pile of the treasures he spoke of. Artimus scoffed a bit. He already had enough of that at his own home, those were like paper weights to him. "But then, in yesterday's battle, Master Jay and Cole tried to _undermine_ me by teaming up and refusing to fight each other! And that made me _very_ upset." He threw the plate behind him as the Masters slowly turned to glare at Jay.

"For their insubordination, all your fancy quarters will be taken away, and tonight, everyone must sleep together in the chow house!" Chen crushed a diamond in his hand as his tone got darker. "That is all, thank you!" he called happily as he brushed off his hands.

Alexus groaned. She hadn't finished her manga yet and just had the hope of being able to go to school full time without having to worry about the finances. "Dang it," she muttered to Artimus as the Masters got up and left. "I was about to pay off student loans," she muttered. "Oh, relax," Artimus snapped as they got up as well. "I'll pay for it, I already have untold riches." They passed the ninja. "Nice one, Jay," he called tauntingly as he started to laugh at the grim look on the blue ninja's face. Alexus slammed her arm in his stomach, temporarily knocking the air out of him before they left.

"Yeah, nice one, Jay," Kai spoke in a low voice. "Whoa, easy, Romeo," Jay held his arms up defensively. "Don't worry about them. We aren't here to make friends, just to save ours," Lloyd reminded them. "Yes, but your exclusion of others has only made enemies," Garmadon warned, "Beware of how you treat those around you, for they will treat you the same."

* * *

Cole held his face up to the small hole in the door that was protected by a metal bar. "You can take my clothes and power, but you'll never take my super strength!" He called to anyone who was outside the door, listening. He grabbed the bar and started pulling, grunting as he tried, until his fingers slipped and he sent himself sprawling back "All right, so you got that too," he muttered, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked up at the ceiling.

It would be another while before there were any signs of life, which was Clouse unlocking the door to his cell. He looked up, sitting in the far corner. "You're letting me go?" he asked. "Of course not," Clouse informed him, standing in the doorway. "Your presence is required in the factory."

"The _factory_?" Cole repeated, outraged before turning his head. "Lock me up for all I care! I'm never gonna lift a finger for you, you despicable-" the guard with Clouse grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his cell, Clouse grabbing his other arm as they dragged him through the halls. Cole couldn't get any purchase, being dragged to quickly to properly stick his feet on the ground and resist, so he just let himself we led to a large set of doors, which opened to reveal something that had happened to him only in dreams before.

"A noodle factor? Ha! Why didn't you say so?" he cried, laughing with newfound joy. Maybe his imprisonment wouldn't be so bad. He was led to a machine where noodles were coming out the conveyor belt, unbroken and absolutely endless. "This is my kind of place!" he admired the machine. "That's how they make the noodles! Oh, and that's the dumpling machine!" he walked over to a belt that regularly had tubes punch down on it. "And is that how you make fortune cookies?" He grabbed one and turned to another worker. "You know there's a fortune inside those, right?" he asked.

"There's only one rule: _no eating_ the merchandise," Clouse called over to him before walking away.

"No eating the merchandise?" Cole repeatedly, his dream turning to one of his biggest nightmares. "How cruel can this place be?" he cried. "Cole!" a voice suddenly rang out before someone was tackling him in a hug. They were so small compared to him, he half-thought it was Alexus for a split second, but it was just Rylan, wearing the same orange jumper suit as him, only where Cole's was tight-fitting on his broad built, Rylan's was baggy on his slim frame. "Dude, Rylan! You're here!" he stated, shocked. "Yes, this is where all the losers of the tournament are sent," Rylan spoke disdainfully.

"Oh man, did you hear the one rule, no eating the merchandise?" Cole asked. "Ah, yes. It's rather... not so big a deal for me, I don't have much of a palate for take-out, but for you, I imagine you must feel like Tantalus, who always an undying hunger, and the fruit is always just an inch from his finger tips. That's all very tragic, but what about the others, do you know how they are?"

"They're good, Artimus was torn and threatened to kill Clouse, but Alexus stopped him," Cole recalled. "Ah, Clouse. My family has a history with that third-rate warlock," Rylan muttered before looking around, at the guards. "We better be getting to working, I'll fill you in more later." Cole walked over to the noodle machine, where Karloff was working.

"Don't worry. After while, not so bad," he assured Cole. "Since you new, I show you how to chop noodles." The conveyor belt started, and Karloff pushed down a lever, demonstrating how the blade came down with it. Cole looked around, and saw a low-hanging handle attached to a chain. Curious, he reached up and grabbed it, pulling down, and behind them, a bag of flower fell, coating one of the other workers in the white powder. "Not that one," Karloff joked before pointed out the correct lever.

Cole sighed and grabbed it, pulling down, and cutting the noodles. "See? Chop. Now don't make trouble," Karloff warned. "Well, I for one, don't like following rules," Jacob's voice came from the side. He was evenly pulling the noodles out and feeding them in an equal diameter to the chopping machines. "The minute you tell me the coast is clear, I'm busting out of here."

"Even is you get past the guards, Mr. Blind Guy, there's still the labyrinth, guarded by big snake," Karloff reminded him. "My name's not Mr. Blind Guy. It's Jacob. And you may have already lost hope, but not me and not my buddies, Cole and Rylan here. Am I right?" He looked to his right, smiling and looking for the confirmation. "Actually, I'm on your left," Cole informed him. "Oh, heh. Hey, you moved on me, heh. Sneaky ninja," Jacob laughed a bit, trying to cover up the fact that without his mastery of sound, he was more blind than he had ever been in his life, having nothing to help guide him now and no training to do it before he continued feeding the noodles to be chopped.

* * *

In the streets of Ninjago City, cargo was being loaded off of Master Chen's Noodle House delivery trucks, giving the restaurant the supplies for the next couple of weeks.

Unbeknownst to them, however, in a darkened alley across the block watching them, was an equally large vehicle, fortified with a weapons system. Nya was sitting in the D.B. Express, watching and communicating with Sensei Wu. "-And you say the noodle trucks disappear at night. But where do they go?" he inquired, the blue of the screen he was on lightly illuminating Nya's face.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Nya informed him, as the unloading finished, and the vans started driving, right past her. "Perhaps, if I follow them, they can lead me to more answers," she hypothesized, watching as they passed by her without any second glances. "I'll report more when I uncover more," she assured Wu before disconnecting. "Initiate replicate software," she gave the voice command to the vehicle, pressing a button to have the order fall through.

There was a whirring noise as a holographic projection illuminated itself and covered the D.B. Express, disguising itself into an exact replica of the delivery trucks. She started it up, and drove, falling into line behind the others. "You're not the only one who can disappear," she muttered.

* * *

In the night, everyone was sleeping soundly, some soft snores taking away from the total silence. That, and the clicking of the keyboard to Alexus's laptop and she struggled to take one of her quizzes for one of her online classes.

Jay sighed, wide awake by no fault of anyone else's but his own mind. He slowly sat up and got out of bed, seeing Lloyd sit up, looking for the source of sound. "Couldn't sleep either?" he whispered. Kai jumped down from the top bunk he was sharing. "Not when we still have to get Zane and Cole back," he whispered back.

Lloyd grunted, placing his hands on his lower back and pushing, trying to pop it. "Speaking of backs, these new beds are the worst," he complained. "Not mine, Artimus enchanted mine so it would feel like mine from the suite," Alexus whispered over to them, submitting her quiz, her heart calming down at the 87% that was flashing at her. She shut her laptop down and laid down to sleep as Lloyd turned to the other ninja. "All right let's do-"

Before he could finish, the lights turned on and a gong started banging, startling them all. "Quick, back in bed!" Kai whispered before they all literally jumped onto the tough mattresses. Alexus shot up from her bed as the other masters woke up, Chen's workers and Clouse walking into the room.

"Good morning, fighters!" Clouse called happily, seeming to revel in their misery. "Oh, that's right, it's the middle of the night," he corrected himself, his dramatic flare greatly mimicking Chen's in the most annoying way possible.

They workers walked over to the Masters who were still in bed and grabbed their feet. "Hey, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked. "Do you know what time it is?" Jay snapped as someone grabbed his ankle. Alexus held her sword and pointed it with a sleep-depraved glare as some creepy looking guy was about to grab her ankle. "Touch me in any way, shape, or form and I will shove this so far up your-"

He quickly threw the objects on her bed and ran away quickly. "Roller skates?" Kai asked, already up and struggling to move. Alexus got her own skates on and stood on them evenly, getting used to the feel. The other Masters made their way out of their beds. "Excellent," Artimus muttered to himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kai yelled as he suddenly fell flat on his back, right in front of Skylor. She helped him up to his feet. "Thanks," he smiled, holding her hand for a little longer than necessary for getting some balance. "Let me guess, another one of Chen's impromptu battles?" Lloyd asked, getting into an even feel for his balance.

"Oh, roller skates!" Jay claimed happily, moving very easily. "I love roller skates!" He jumped into a triple axle almost on command, landing cleaning. "Ah, I'm more of an ice skater, but same principle," Artimus called, sliding through just as easily, holding his hand out to Alexus.

"We should be getting used to this by now," Lloyd commented. "Did I ever mention I once placed first in the Mother-Son skate off?" Jay asked excitedly, turning and twisting, laughing a bit before realizing his words. "I should have never admitted that," he muttered, coming to a stop in front of the Master of Light. "Weirdo," he muttered.

"Ah, yes. I ice skated with... my mum..." Artimus trailed off, letting go of Alexus's hand and looking off to the distance. "Aw, were you a mommy's boy?" Kai called tauntingly. Artimus was in front of him in a second, lifting him up by the front of his shirt. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother," he growled, the darkened rage in his eyes freezing Kai down to his core.

"Master Chen wants everyone in the Royal Arena," Clouse called, "I wouldn't be late if I were you." Skylor skated over to the man. "If most of us have already fought, why are we _all_ in skates?" she asked. "Only two of you will be fighting, but the rest of you will have a chance to... affect the outcome," he informed her.

Griffin skated over quickly. "Who's fighting? Tell us now," he demanded, a grin on his face, liking the power of deciding someone's fate in the tournament. Clouse gestured for the workers to leave, and they rushed out behind him as he started to back away. "The Green Ninja versus the Master of Form," he informed them before closing the doors behind him, leaving the Masters to talk among themselves.

"Master of Form? Who's that?" Lloyd asked Kai. "You haven't heard? I hear she can look like _anyone_. She'd be right under your nose and by the time you figure it out, she's already discovered all your weaknesses, then it's game over." Artimus observed their conversation, at the ease Kai suddenly had skating around Lloyd.

"But you're the Green Ninja, what weaknesses could you have?" Kai clamped his hand down on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd grunted again. "Ugh. Aside from a sore back, not many," Lloyd contemplated.

"Thanks," Kai waved him off before sliding away. "Skates," a familiar voice spoke next to him. He turned and saw the fire ninja who he was just talking to approach from the opposite side, barely managing to keep his balance enough to stay upright. "Kai?" he asked, utterly confused. "Why did it have to be skates?" Kai muttered before falling flat on his face again.

They watched as the other Kai started chuckling, his voice suddenly very high pitch, and not his voice at all. "Watch your back, Green Ninja," Camille called before turning away, forming into her original body, which was of loud, 80's volume reminiscent purple hair, and a light purple corset. "Oh, she's very smart," Artimus commented, skating past them, that irritating smirk on his face.

* * *

In the factory, the work was dull, repetitive, and mind-numbing as Cole continued chopping noodles. In the distance, the sound of a door swinging shut right by the guard caught Jacob's attention. He didn't hear the guard's loud and consistent belching, so he must have been gone.

Cole turned to watch as Jacob made his move. The former Master of Sound ducked down, crawling backwards under the conveyor belt that transported Chen's Noodle House signature to-go boxes. Jacob strained his one guiding sense to listen, hearing a guard walk above him, probably on a sky-walk but the footsteps were getting a little quieter with each step, so he was walking away, meaning his back was turned. Jacob dropped down and rolled from behind one crate to another.

Cole turned, smiling, but Karloff grabbed his wrist and shoulder, stopping him from a pursuit. "Make noodles, not trouble," the larger man reminded him. Even without his powers, he was still big and probably strong and bared a little resemblance to a bear, so Cole heeded his advice.

They watched as Jacob hid behind a machine, out of view from the guards in two directions, since there was a large box in front of him. He stayed for a second as he heard the guard stop right in a position where he could be spotted if he moved. Then he heard the footsteps start again, so he ducked behind a large cart of supplies and pushed it softly, the movement diverting the guard's attention while he quickly and quietly made his way to the door, pressing against a wall as he opened it.

Cole opened his mouth to warn him of the sight of Clouse, who was approaching, but Rylan pressed his hands against his jaw, clamping his mouth shut before he could. Jacob turned the corner and crashed right into Clouse. He tried to turn away and run, but Clouse grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Hey!" Jacob shouted, "Not one of you could've warned me?" he called. Cole was struggling against Rylan, so Karloff quickly restrained him and dragged him back to their positions while Rylan kept him quiet.

"Make an example of him," Clouse called to the guards in a bored voice. "Take him to feed my serpent," he pushed him to one of the larger guards, who picked up the small man like he was a couple of grapes.

Rylan and Karloff finally let go of Cole, who stepped back quickly. "Feed his serpent?" Cole repeated to them. "He doesn't mean-?"

Karloff just grunted and Rylan looked away as they both walked back to their stations. "Karloff not make trouble, Karloff make noodle," Karloff replied, pulling the dangling lever, dropping a bag of slower on Cole on accident, coating him entirely. "Ugh, I am so not into this dumpling dump after all," he groaned.

The Masters were walking to the Royal Arena. "I don't like the look of this," Lloyd muttered as they walked through a darkened hallway. "Don't worry, we got your back," Kai assured him, finally getting the hang of skating, well, that was until he got his skate snagged at an imperfection on the ground and was sent falling onto his back.

They continued making their way until they were in a large circular arena that looked like it could host a car race, except instead of roads, it was rich red wooden boards that covered the surface of the outlandish rink. The floor that they emerged from closed behind Kai, and Chen's voice spoke out.

"Welcome to my favorite event!" he called, walking up behind them, skates on his own feet as well. "Thunderblade!"

"Hey, I know this game. Is't just like a-" Griffin was cut off by Chen. "NO! It's not like that! This is my game, I made it up!" he called defensively, pouting like a small kid, which made him look more like a man-child in Alexus's eyes. "FULLY ORIGINAL!"

Chen stopped in front of a large rack of helmets that were only two colors. He pulled out two Jade Blades. "A Jade Blade for you, Lloyd, Master of Power," he called, tossing it to him before tossing him a green helmet. "And another for Camille, Master of Form." He tossed her her own Jade Blade before tossing her an orange helmet.

"Rules are simple. Each lap you complete with your blade in possession, a point," he gestured to the single white line on the ground, stretching across the rink before he gestured to the large scoreboard with Lloyd and Camille's pictures on either side, a timer of fourteen minutes and the scores currently at zero. "Most points before time expires, you win."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Griffin interjected, "What about us?" he asked. "Are we supposed to just stand here?"

Chen grinned, a dark grin that make Alexus and Artimus think of Artimus's father. "You get to help anyone you wish, or _hurt_ for that matter. You're free to choose sides, I'm not a dictator." Alexus watched as one by one, the other Masters that weren't the ninja, her, or Artimus walked over and grabbed orange helmets.

She felt some anxiety as she watched both Skylor and Shade take orange helmets. "I'm shocked you didn't grab an orange one," she muttered and both her and Artimus grabbed green helmets. "You guys are the best hope I have of seeing my brother again," he muttered back, fixing the straps around his chin. "Besides, you can clearly skate. You're good at it, despite every other coordinated cue that you've given thus far, so we should be optimal partners in this venture."

She was left wondering whether she needed to punch him or thank him for the compliment.

"What was that you said about us having targets on our backs?" Lloyd asked Jay as they watched the group of other masters join together, which outnumbered their five by one. "Don't worry, we're still a tea-!" Kai was in the middle of saying before accidentally rolling right by them and once again, falling flat. Jay sighed as he looked at their lineup.

There was Kai, the human disaster, and Artimus, who would definitely sell them out the second it was in his better interest. "I gotta be honest, this doesn't look good," he warned Jay as they looked at the other team, which consisted of the Masters of Speed, Poison, Amber, Shadow, Light, and Form.

They all got into position and loud music started, which Alexus didn't care for, so she stuck her wireless earbuds in and put her MP3 in a secure pouch on her new holster that she invested in. She was just waiting for the entire thing to start so she could listen to her Frightened!at the Opera and Veronica: the Musical.

Chen was now in his throne at the center of the entire area, perfect for viewing. "Lloyd, Master of Power versus Camille, Master of Form!" he announced, gesturing to the two Masters at the start line, the rest of the Masters at the side, divided into two. "Most laps with their Jade Blade when time tuns out wins! Loser is out!" he announced.

"Thunderbladers, on your mark!" he called, so they all got into position. "Get set!" Lloyd was feeling considerably more nervous than his opponent. Chen leaned back, turning in his chair. "Good luck to everyone! But mostly to Camille because we all want the Green Ninja out. Now go!"

Lloyd and Camille rushed into skating, going forward as quick as they could, they had a head start, seeing as they were the actual competitors. "Oh, how about some spectator ambience?" Chen asked, looking to Clouse and Garmadon, who were sitting at his right, watching as well. Chen pressed a button and cheering from imaginary crowds sounded from the speakers.

There was a horn blaring, signifying the start of the others, and the elemental masters raced off after their team leaders. "It's us against the world, guys!" Jay called to Artimus, Alexus, and Kai. "If Lloyd has any chance of moving forward in the tournament, it's up to us!" He sped ahead, but Kai started falling behind because of his lack of skills. Skylor slowed down to be next to him.

"Lloyd's your greatest competition," she warned. "If he loses today, what's left to stand in your way from winning it all?" she asked. "I'd never think of it," Kai answered, so Skylor pushed past him. "Maybe you should," she advised, as he lost his balance and fell yet again.

Lloyd and Camille rushed, making it through the mark, crossing at the same time.

The other masters started purposefully bumping into Kai, Jay, Alexus, and Artimus, surrounding them, trying to hinder them. "Bump into me one more time and I swear I'll kill someone!" Artimus shouted, pushing Griffin away from him. Lloyd and Camille caught up to the group. "We have to give him room!" Jay told Kai. "And how are we supposed to do that?" Kai asked. "I got an idea, don't touch anyone!" Jay warned. "Then who am I supposed to hold onto?" Kai asked, flailing before Artimus grabbed his arm, setting him straight.

Alexus listened to Jay's plan and nodded as he whispered it in her ear. "Got it!" she said before separating. Jay sped forward before sending a shot at the opposing skaters, causing some involuntary muscle spasms, making them skate out of the way. "Thanks," Lloyd called, skating past them, but Kai let go of Artimus's arm and accidentally grabbed Lloyd's. "Sorry!" he called while getting dragged along, tripping over his own feet and dragging Lloyd down with him.

Alexus groaned and kept up with the other Masters. "Use your power!" Kai called to Lloyd. "On roller skates? Are you crazy?" Lloyd asked, pushing himself up. "I'd never stay on the track!" he started rolling away, trying to catch up.

Jay caught up to Kai. "You're supposed to be helping, not hurting his chances!" he scolded Kai as the fire ninja struggled to get himself up. "Thanks for the tip, but I can't skate!" Kai complained. Artimus zipped past them, grabbed Kai's arm. "I'll teach you some quick tips. But you have to shut up and let Alexus and Jay help Lloyd for now," he informed Kai. The red ninja looked at the scoreboard, it was 2-1 for Camille. It wasn't a huge lead, but it could accumulate more and more. He looked at Artimus and nodded.

* * *

On the docks, the line of delivery vans were lined up as a boat pulled into the dock, the horn blowing, signalling that they were about to board.

Nya was watching the entire process, last in the line of trucks. "Nothing unusual to see here," she muttered to herself as she pulled forward. "Just a technologically advanced mobile base camouflaged as a noodle truck." Her own words barely assured her, but she couldn't turn away now, not when the guys and Alexus were missing.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the passenger door, making her jump back and scream. "I beg of you, you gotta tell Master Chen _not_ to give up on the Puffy Potstickers!" Oh, it was Dareth. Her heart rate went down and she sighed, looking away. Maybe if she ignored him, he would go away, but then again, she was getting close to the inspection crew, and the last thing she needed was for anything or anyone to draw attention to her.

She rolled down the window to reveal herself. "Huh? _Nya_? When did you start slinging noodles?" Dareth asked, rather loudly. "Quiet! You're gonna blow my cover!" she hissed. "Cover? Oh, my gosh, you're on a mission!" Dareth claimed excitedly, touching part of her truck, only to see an image flash in and out as his hand came in contact with it. "And why is your truck tripping me out?" he asked.

Nya groaned and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the car and rolling the window back up hurriedly. She watched the crew, trying to see if they noticed Dareth, but they were still preoccupied with checking the truck in front of her.

"Far out," Dareth commented, looking around the interior. "Uh, but wait a minute! I don't see any noodles," he pointed out, making Nya loose her cool, especially with the stress of having him here. "It's not a noodle truck!" she informed him, getting close, and intimidating the incompetent man as her voice was filled with barely concealed rage. She took a deep breath. "It's my only hope of finding the ninja and Alexus," her voice was a lot softer now as she pulled back into the driver's seat.

"The ninja have gone missing?" Dareth asked excitedly. "Sounds like a job for-!"

"No, it's not," Nya cut him off sharply. "You're _not_ coming with me." Dareth looked ahead. "Looks like you don't have a choice," he informed her, smiling, as the inspection crew waved Nya forward. "Somehow, I know I"m gonna regret this," she muttered, pulling forward, no choice, as Dareth said, but to give in and let him tag along.

* * *

Six and a half minutes left on the clock, and Camille was still up one point, the score reading 4-3. "Thunderblade never fails to deliver," Chen clapped lightly while watching the events unfold on the large rink. "Did you know I hold the record with a hundred points?" he asked Garmadon, who was also watching with keen interest. "Clouse can attest. Tell him, Clouse."

"You were born with skates on, Master," Clouse replied automatically, albeit, monotonously, as if though (and it probably was) this form of validation was needed every time Thunderblade was played on the island. "True story," Chen confirmed. "True story, hmph," Garmadon repeated skeptically to himself, but making no effort to conceal his opinions, "Just like all his far-fetched endeavors."

Clouse leaned in closer to him. "There was once a time when you were quite comfortable with lying," he whispered into the sensei's ear. "It worked on Misako, didn't it?" Garmadon didn't turn to face the man. "And it worked on the Siller boy's father, right?"

"Button, button, I love buttons," Chen sung happily as he looked at the row upon row of buttons on the arms of his throne, ignoring the growing tensions between the two.

He watched as the Masters of Speed, Mind, and Light crowded around Lloyd, slowing him down. "Aha! Let's even the playing field, shall we?" he asked himself as Lloyd pushed pasted them, breaking free of the small barricade. He pressed a button, and immediately, a ramp appeared, lifting Lloyd up, startling him.

However, Lloyd adapted quickly and instead of tripping, he turned himself in the air, gaining control of his landing and landed in a crouch on the ground, now more free of the masters attacking him, and rolling forward. However, when a ramp opened under Kai and Artimus, the latter still giving the former quick tips, Kai was dislodged from Artimus's arm, falling through the air and onto his back while Artimus also adapted and flew off the ramp, twirling a solid 1,080 degrees before landing gracefully on the ground. "Try and catch up to me!" he called to Kai as he continued moving forward.

Jay looked behind him and saw Lloyd approaching. "Grab my hand! I'll whip you!" he called, holding his arm out behind him. Lloyd reached and grabbed on and Jay yelled while using all his strength to pulling Lloyd forward and over the line, until Lloyd started laughing, and Jay realized his mistake. It was Camille he just gave a slight advantage to.

Camille quickly joined her following. "Aww, his back is hurting him," she laminated mockingly to Shade. "Shadow, strike his back," she ordered him, gesturing to where Lloyd and Jay were struggling to catch up. The two of them watched as Shade disappeared. "Wait, where'd the Master of Shadow go?" Jay asked, looking around. Unbeknownst to them, Shade emerged from the shadows behind them, and Alexus was about to call out to them, but Shade pushed his back before she could.

Lloyd groaned and went sprawling to the ground, the Blade falling out of his hand in front of him. Camille's following grabbed the blade and started riding away with it, laughing. Alexus quickly swooped in and grabbed Shade's arm and dragged him away before he cause more trouble for Lloyd. "Don't make me kick your butt again," she warned. He smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied before disappearing.

Jay slammed into the Master of Light, who had Lloyd's Jade Blade, making him throw it as he lost his balance balance, so Jay snatched it up in the air. "You didn't learn that in your Mother-Son skate off, did you?" Lloyd asked as he caught up, impressed. "It was a fierce competition, Lloyd!" Jay replied defensively as he handed the blade back to his friend. "And this isn't the time to judge. It's the time to skate faster!"

Three masters advanced on Lloyd, Jay, and Alexus, pushing against them, slowing down Lloyd and preventing Jay and Alexus from helping. Kai was making his way across the rink, slow and mostly steady until he nearly few backwards as the Master of Poison passed by him quickly.

Griffin Turner watched as they skated, before crashing into Kai right in front of him, sending them both to the ground. Jay laughed as they continued skating, one of their threats down for now. They watched as the Master of Poison turned around to face them, sending a green mist their way. "Watch out for the poison cloud!" Jay called, and he and Alexus went down to one side while Lloyd went up on the other, but Kai went straight through it, suddenly growing very light headed and dizzy. "Thanks for the warning," he groaned before collapsing.

"Release the buggy!" Chen called before pressing another button. Immediately, a large vehicle emerged from below the rink, a large portion opening up into a giant ramp. "Holy crap!" Alexus shouted when she saw it drive towards them. Jay and Lloyd were fighting off two other Masters who were coming at them, until Jay heard the engine grow louder. "LOOK OUT, LLOYD!" he shouted before pushing Lloyd out of the way of the vehicle.

As they watched it pass by, they noticed Camille, gripping the tail end decoration of the car, laughing as she passed by them. "Holy crap, she just Marty McFly'd us!" Alexus shouted. "She has the lead and she gets a lift?" Lloyd called out incredulously as Jay helped him back up. "I know Chen wants me out, but this is getting ridiculous!"

Lloyd sped off, Jay right after him as the Master of Poison skated right by him. "Sorry, Tox," he apologized before pushing her down. "Must be my allergies kicking in!"

Camille formed a chain with her other team mates, and they all rode on the end of the car, and as it passed Lloyd, the three masters let go of her and swarmed on him, restraining him. Jay, Alexus, and Artimus started catching up, Jay pushing against Neuro, who immediately let go of Lloyd to push back. Griffin came up on Jay's other side and grabbed his arm. "Check this out!" he called before sliding behind Jay and grabbing his shoulders before he started skating to his super speed, pushing Jay across the track at a disorienting and scary pace, round and around they went until Artimus placed a well time charm to send Griffin tripping over his feet, shoving Jay away from him, but unfortunately, into Lloyd and Alexus.

"We are so _not_ loved," Jay groaned as Lloyd's heels dug into his stomach, but arm was on Alexus's neck, so she was having a hard time breathing.

Camille scored her 8th point, and Kai was still struggling as Skylor skated up to him. "You're very convincing," she complimented at his incompetence. "In no time, Lloyd will be out."

"This did wonders for my back, though," Lloyd observed before he, Jay, and Alexus sped off.

"-And he'll never suspect," Skylor added before speeding off. Kai looked at the scoreboard, seeing it was 8-5 with four minutes left. "Ugh! That's it!" Kai's temper started to light up at the grim-looking prospects. "I may not be able to skate, but that doesn't mean I can't help."

"That's the spirit, Kai!" Artimus cheered, casually soaring past him. "Use your utter failure to Lloyd's advantage!" Kai's temper flared worse, which was exactly what he needed. His hands lit on fire, and he pushed them back, giving him the thrust to go fast, right past Skylor, uncontrollably, however, but he was nearing up on Camille, still riding the back of the car.

He grabbed onto her arm, his lack of balance not only throwing her off, but disrupting the steady going of the car as the ornament that Camille was hanging onto jerked around, throwing the driver off as it began to turn uncontrollably. Kai got Camille to trip, bringing them both down and letting go of the car as it spiraled out of control and skidded to a stop, now out of comission because the driver abandoned it, frightened of getting injured.

Camille dropped the Blade, the knife flying through the air and landing on the ground, where Jay picked it up, laughing. Lloyd held up his blade victoriously, no obstacles in his path for once. "Nice, Kai! Now you're cooking with fire!" Jay called over to his friend. Kai was about to get up, but Camille used him as a stepping stool to get back on the track before she sped off after Jay. "I got it, you want it!" Jay sung tauntingly before throwing it over to Alexus. "Come and get it!" she called as Camille neared, throwing herself at the smaller girl, who danced out of the way. "Too slow!" She spun out of the way again, turning 360 degrees on her toes, but the other masters were right behind her, so when she spun out of the way one more time, Camille ended up crashing into them, sending a majority of her squad down.

She and Jay high fived as they continued on. Lloyd jumped over the pile of people, advancing with a newfound confidence in his rudimentary team.

Skylor skated up to Kai, who had finally managed to get to his feet, holding onto the tire. "What are you doing?" she asked. "We need Lloyd out." Kai turned to face her. " _We_ need to stick together. I'm a ninja," he reminded her. She scoffed. "That's right, and the rest of us aren't. I should've known better," she pushed past him and started skating away again, watching as she fell in line with the rest of her team mates.

He thought about what she said, about their exclusion of the other Masters, and how that was their undoing in the first place. He slowly made his way, skating as Jay pulled up to him. "Lloyd's closing the gap, but the clock's against us," Jay informed him. "So is everyone else," Kai added.

"Garmadon's right. The more we exclude everyone, the more they gang up on us."

"What are you saying?" Jay asked. "I'm saying, why don't we tell them about Chen? If others knew what this tournament was really about, maybe they'd help us!" Kai theorized. "What was that?" Alexus asked, pulling up to them. "You guys still never told me about any of whatever it is you found!" she pointed out. "Oh, right..." Kai muttered. Jay sighed. "Worth a try, but time's running out, and Lloyd's got a lot of ground to make up."

Suddenly, Camille body chucked Alexus, startling her and making her fall to the ground, throwing the blade in the air. "Give me that! I got a job to finish!" she shouted, grabbing the blade mid-air and speeding off. Artimus helped Alexus up. "That was just plain rude," he muttered before they continued going. "You were with them, what is Chen really up to?" was all Alexus replied. Artimus looked down at her before resolving to tell her the truth.

Kai saw the one person who would believe him, and maneuvered his way to her, grabbing onto Skylor's arm. "Are you trying to take me out too?" she snapped.

"No. You're right. We aren't all ninja, but Chen's the real enemy," he informed her, struggling to get back to his feet, Skylor literally dragging him along. "He doesn't care about who wins, he only wants to steal our powers so that he can perform some sort of spell," he explained quickly.

"A spell?" Mr. Pale asked, pulling up to them, "What kind of spell?"

"I don't know, but we have to stay in the tournament to find out."

"This isn't about Lloyd winning," Jay explained to Griffin, "It's about all of us stopping Chen."

"And why are you telling me this now?" Griffin asked skeptically. "Because it's never too late to do the right thing," Lloyd answered confidently, pulling up to them. "You bozos were keeping this from me?" Alexus asked. "You never asked," Artimus replied, making Alexus shove him, but he kept his balance.

Neuro pushed Tox out of the way as she was about to push Lloyd over. "He's telling the truth. I know," he informed his team mates, gesturing to his head. "Then why have you _now_ decided to help?" Jay asked. "I'd rather be on the winning team," Neuro replied casually. "Ah, a man after my own ambitions," Artimus commented.

"Let's win this thing!" Lloyd called, and they all continued on.

Kai was body slammed by Camille just as she finished explaining to Skylor, hissing at him for converting her team mates before she sped off, leaving them by the car.

The car had re-entered the track, roaring past the Masters and pulling up to Lloyd. "Need a lift?" Kai asked from the driver's side. "You took the buggy," Lloyd observed, impressed. " _We_ took the buggy," Kai pulled forward a bit to show Skylor in the backseat. "Take the wheel!" he ordered, moving to the side as Lloyd hopped in, Skylor and Kai jumping out.

Lloyd used his powers to morph the car into something a little more his taste, which was green.

Chen watched in seething anger, pushing the ramp button, making the car go into the air, but it landed cleanly over the line, earning Lloyd yet another point.

Suddenly, one of Alexus's favorite songs came on her earbuds. "'After the Blackout', heck yeah!" she called, holding her arm out to Artimus, who pulled her in and threw her, so she could turn in a double axle in the air.

Griffin sped up to Tox. "Cut the green guy some slack," he called, pushing her out of the way before she could send another poison cloud to make him pass out at his seat.

With a minute and a half left, Lloyd was still down by one point at 11-10. Chen angrily slammed his hands down on various buttons as he watched Lloyd speed across the track, sending obstacle after obstacle in an attempt to throw him off course, but none of it worked as he drove, passing by Camille until she was a purple speck in his rear view mirror.

Chen growled with simmering rage, the boarding tantrum making Garmadon smirk. The score was now tied, 12-12 with one minute, 26 seconds left on the clock.

Lloyd continued evading Chen's traps and sped past the Masters until he pulled up to Camille. "We don't have to keep fighting each other!" he called. "We can all win!" She looked at him, smiling. "All of us?" she asked. "United," Lloyd assured her, reaching out his hand. She reached out, grabbing his hand, getting a firm grip before she pulled him out, sending him sprawling to the ground at a high velocity, laughing as she pulling ahead. "Only one can remain," she quoted to herself.

She continued skating, dodging a ramp in the ground, but Lloyd used the ramp to his advantage, traveling up it and making himself as small as possible to reduce wind resistance, the impact of his land pushing him forward with enough thrust to catch up to Camille.

She turned and brought her Jade Blade down on him, but he used his own to block, and they engaged in a combat of the Blades.

"Lloyd might win," Chen growled. "Do something!" he commanded Clouse. " _Silicore_ -" the man started muttering, his hands forming a dark purple mist, but Garmadon rushed at him, tackling him, preventing him from finishing the spell. Clouse looked over at the keeper of the score board and gave a nod. Garmadon followed his gaze until he saw the man turn around and start to lower Lloyd's score.

Kai watched as well. "He's rigging the match! I'll stop him!" He ignited his hands, but Skylor moved forward. "Let me," she said before holding her hand out, using her powers over gravity to make the man with the score card float in the air, so he couldn't fix it.

Lloyd and Camille continued racing, Camille trying to slam him off course, but Lloyd held his own, pushing back against her. The rest of the Masters watched in worry, watching as Camille and Lloyd began fighting with the Blades again, Camille going low, aiming to cut at Lloyd's ankles, but he jumped up, the miss making Camille lose her balance and fall, knocking him down with her, the blade being knocked out of her hand.

Lloyd shook his head clear and slowly lifted his head as Camille leaped forward, landing on him, knocking him back down as she jumped off him, but he held out his blade, knicking her heel, making her fall as well. They both got back up, skating as fast as they could, Camille bumping him back. There were 5 seconds left on the clock, the finish line so close as Camille skated forward, Lloyd turning to get back forward, but she finished first, time out.

They skidded to a stop, panting loudly as they all looked at the scoreboard, time stopping for a second as they looked at each other. However, Lloyd held up his Jade Blade in victory, and Camille looked down at her hands, ice filling her veins and dread seizing her as she realized her Jade Blade wasn't with her.

"She doesn't have her blade!" Jay cried in realization, as Camille looked back and saw her Jade Blade way back, across from the other side of the finish line, where she had forgotten it when she fell.

The rest of the Masters caught up to them. "Lloyd won!" Kai cried, cheers coming from the group as they surrounded the green ninja. "Oops, I almost forgot," Skylor realized as she looked at the man still hovering next to the board. She held up her hand and dropped him, making him land, throwing the "1" card as he fell a small distance to the platform, but also knocking the numbers down, the 1 falling in front of the now revealed "0" and the "3" falling to reveal a "6" showing Lloyd'd score to be a whopping 106 points.

"Look at that," Garmadon pointed out to Chen slyly, "he broke your record."

That comment, coupled with the loss of Camille sent Chen over the edge. "No. No! NO!" he shouted, jumping off his throne, pointing over at Lloyd. "He cheated! Lloyd loses!" he shouted, his voice going high, like it was on the verge of breaking into pathetic whimpers.

Griffin pushed forward, making his way to the front of the crowd. "No way, Lloyd won fair and square!" he claimed. "You were the one who cheated!"

Chen crossed his arms in a pout and sat back down on his throne. "My tournament. My rules!" he claimed, turning his back to them. "And just what rules are those?" Mr. Pale called out. "If Lloyd's out, then so am I!"

"Me too!" Kai rushed forward. "And me three!" Jay rushed forward. "If you kick us all out, what kind of tournament will you have?" Skylor asked the back of his chair, making Chen turn back around. Chen looked over at Clouse, who just have him a simple nod, but that was not the answer Chen wanted. He stuttered to find his words before taking a breath. "Fine, have it your way," he snapped. "Form loses!" he pressed a button, and immediately, Camille fell down a trap door, screaming all the while, making Shade, Alexus, and Tox jump back in shock.

However, the other Masters cheered, Lloyd was still with them, and that was good. Alexus skated over to Shade. "No hard feelings?" she asked, holding her hand out to him. He shook it. "No hard feelings," he assured her. Kai threw his hand in the air, which knocked him off balance, making him fall onto his back, but this time, Skylor caught him before he could land harshly.

Skylor quickly lifted him up and pulled him close before speaking quietly. "If what you say is true, you are playing a dangerous game," she warned him. "Chen will find other ways to get you out of the tournament."

"Which is why we'll need all the friends we can get," Kai informed her. "There's always hope."

* * *

Down in the dark caverns, the factory workers that were in Cole's group were being led back to their cells after a long day of hard, involuntary labor. Rylan's cell was in another section, so he was put in a different group, so Cole wouldn't see him probably until they were forced to work again, but thankfully, Karloff was with him. The guard leading them had a chain that was connected to a ring around their middles, one after another, so they couldn't run off. Cole was looking down, not making trouble, still covered in flower when he heard a voice.

"I don't know, Pixal, but I sense these chains are unbreakable." Cole looked up, the empty, sinking feeling that had been in his heart for a long time suddenly feeling light, the storm that had been in his head, eating at the back of his mind and getting heavier with each day suddenly clearing up. It couldn't be, could it?

He looked at the cell door that he heard the voice from, stopping for a second before looking ahead. They were still walking forward slowly, but he quickly moved to the door, quietly as possible and peered inside. Karloff looked over at him. "What are you doing? Don't make trouble!" he warned, whisper shouted at the former ninja who had a hopeful smile on his face and seemed to be in a trance.

He stood on his toes and called out to the small hole in the door, "Zane, is that you?"

The worker in front of Karloff stopped as the end of the chain was reached, stretched out to the limit. Then the worker after him stopped, then the next one until it reached the guard. "What's the holdup?" he asked, looking back. "One second, Karloff tie shoe," Karloff called, covering up for Cole.

Cole glanced over for a second, thankful before looking into the cell, getting his first proper look inside. He watched as a head appeared from the bottom, before slowly lifting to reveal the metal face of the man who he thought was dead for the last year. Cole laughed, happy for the first time in a long one. "You're alive!" he cried, nearly breaking down then in there, but something struck him. "And you're silver?" he asked.

"Titanium," Zane corrected him. "Cole, you look white," he observed, making Cole laugh, the longing he hadn't even known he felt disappearing. "Boy, it's great to see you! Look at that! You look brand-new!"

"Tie shoe? What shoe?" the guard suddenly realized. The workers all had on work boots that didn't have laces because they were a "one size fits all" ordeal.

"Hold tight, lug nut. I'm getting you out of here," Cole assured his friend, holding his hand up to the door so Zane to hold onto it. "I'm getting us both out of here. That's a promise." They let go, and Zane retreated back into his cell while Cole got back into position as the guard walked over to Karloff. "Where is Cole?" he asked before shoving the former Master of Metal to the side, only to reveal Cole, standing to the side. "Right here!" he informed the guard. "Keep it real, big guy, it looks like you've seen a ghost."

The guard started to walk back to the front of the line, ignoring him. "From here on out, Karloff, I'm making more than noodles," he informed the man in front of him as they started walking again. "I'm making trouble. Chen can try his best to split up our team, but he's about to find out what happens when we put ourselves back together."

* * *

The sun broke over the horizon, as the dawn of a new day approached. On the sea, it was so clear, the sky was pink, the mist hanging over the ocean reflecting it. The ferry blew its horn, signalling that it was approaching land. Nya and Dareth sat on top of the truck, enjoying the ocean air and the morning scenery, watching as an island appeared out of the fog and grew larger as the boat grew closer.


	5. Falling Apart

**So, I didn't stick to a schedule and completely forgot to work on this... repeatedly. Here's something. Idk, I'm not exactly Lin-Manuel Miranda... as far as you know.**

* * *

The loud groan of constant machine noises was a miserable irritant on the ears of the factory workers. The pounding of the pistons as they pumped out fortune cookies on the conveyor belt drummed against Karloff's right ear as he picked out the better looking cookies. The optimistic whistling of the former Earth Master right next to him was almost drowned out by the time it reached his left ear.

It was unusual, but not unwelcome. It was actually a bit of a relief by ways of a change in tone. But still, Karloff glanced at Cole, who seemed to be stuck in his own musical little world of happiness.

"Why you whistle?" The former Metal Master asked finally, "Yesterday, Cole was sad. Not today. What changed?"

Cole just smiled, a determined gleam in his dark brown eyes as he placed a cookie on the tray. "Things are looking up, Karloff. We came here to find a friend, and I found him. All I gotta do now is get Zane and bust him out."

"You found Zane?" Rylan called softly from across the large belt. He had been eavesdropping, but in his defense, there was nothing better to do. The work was not only gruelling, but also boring for his complex sorcerer mind.

"Hmph, not so easy," Karloff lamented, not wanting to strike down Cole's idealistic plan. "Chen's made it nearly impossible to escape this place," he glanced at the dozen guards within their intermediate eyesight.

"I'm still working out the details, but Zane's a nindroid, a walking computer. If I can get to him, he'll solve anything Chen throws at us in no time," Cole stated confidently, but Rylan was slowly residing himself to a life of factory labor just thinking about all the flaws in the plan.

Karloff let out a large sigh. "Karloff wished he had friend like that," he muttered, casting his eyes down, drawing the former sorcerer's sympathy from him. The man was built like a large grizzly bear, but the look on his face made Rylan think of a soft teddy bear.

"But first order of business, I gotta let the others know I'm busting him out," Cole stated, picking up a cookie from he line. He pulled a red slip of paper, nearly identical to the other fortunes, then slid it into the narrow slit of the cookie.

"You put message in cookie?" Karloff asked.

Cole chuckled, grinning at his own cleverness. "I know, right? That's why it's called a _fortune_ cookie!" he joked, waving it around.

Rylan could physically feel his hair turn white from the stress thinking about the entire plan and all the ways it could go wrong and the repercussions that were sure to follow should literally anyone _but_ their friends finding the fortune.

"Well, if you get out, don't forget about Karloff," Karloff warned, a hint of threat in his voice.

Cole did not seem to be paying him any attention, however, for he was looking at the guards and only replied with an absent, "Yeah, sure. Of course," as he placed a hand on Karloff's shoulder. He took the tray form the former Metal Master's hands and called over to the guards. "Special order for the banquet's ready!"

The guard practically ripped the tray out of his hands with an indifferent look on his face before he started to walk to the exit.

"I hope you have the good fortune for it to end up in the right hands," Karloff muttered as they watched the tray anxiously.

"You and me both, Karloff," Cole muttered, his voice finally not stupidly optimistic.

"I hope I have the good fortune of you having kept my name off that paper!" Rylan whisper-hissed at them, his voice completely lost in the noise... not that Cole would have heard him anyways due to his own selective hearing.

"Now all I have to do is figure out how to get out of here," Cole continued, speaking more to himself than anything else.

They watched as the guard passed the door guard, who stopped him. Cole recognized the look of joyous hunger on the door guard's face, having worn it plenty of times in the face of good food. The trio of former masters gasped as they watched as he reached for the fortune with red paper sticking out. The second his hand made contact, the first guard slapped his hand, knocking the cookie back to the tray.

Cole breathe out in relief, but then something shining in the dull, dark light of the factory caught his eye. His vision tunneled at the sight of a set of keys hanging at the door guard's belt. His ticket out.

* * *

A line of giggling kabuki girls walked down a path, entering a large set of blue doors, carefully guarded by two of Chen's guards. Watching their easy passage inside the fortress was Nya, kneeling behind a large bush and her sidekick, Darreth, was watching while laying flat on his stomach.

"Alright, Darreth," she spoke as the girls disappeared behind the door, "Let's move in." She started to stand up, but the self-declared "brown ninja" grabbed her arm and kept her down.

"Wait a minute!" he quickly spoke, standing up himself and leading her back to the D.B. Express, and she followed, curious to see what he had in mind.

He pulled her into the large vehicle and made her sit down at the control chair, which was one that could be moved and spun.

"Have I ever told you that I am a master of disguise?" Darreth inquired as he whipped out a small, rectangular box from his back pocket. He pressed a button, revealing not one, not two, but _four_ different layers of an assortment of palates in different colors.

"Is that... _makeup_?" Nya asked, her lip turning up a bit. Dareth seemed like a man who put down the use of men using makeup. "No, no, this is the 'Master of Disguise' kit," he brushed off, his quick and cheesy explanation slightly validating her theory.

She herself had no qualms about men or women using makeup, she herself preferred to stick with the basics of just red lipstick, mascara, and _maybe_ the occasional blush. She did, however, object to exactly what Dareth was implying, which was the use of heavy foundation _on her._ The idea of caking layers of color on her skin, making her face feel like it weighed 10 extra tons, making her feel like she had something to hide was not an idea she liked at all. Her fears were only confirmed as he turned to her as he pulled out a small brush from his sleeve.

She cried a soft "No!" as Dareth got closer with a brush, announcing for her to "Get ready to go undercover!" She had no choice but to sit compliant as he started maneuvering the brush over her face rapidly, spreading God-knows-what over every inch, leaving not a hint of her bare skin untouched. The powdery substance traveled in the air, getting into her lungs and making her choke and cough as he finished up within minutes.

He turned away, dramatically running a comb through his already combed back hair. "Presenting, Miss Kabuki!" he announced, holding up a mirror to her as the dust settled. She stared in horror and shock. Her face had been painted white with red lines ornately traced around her cheekbones and forehead, her dark eyes accentuated heavily with the use of eye shadow. She disapproved greatly, barely able to recognize herself, which was the point, she supposed.

But the worst part of it had to be costume change that she had not authorized. Instead of her favorite fire phoenix red dress, he had managed to change it into a more stylized red dress. The dress held intricate cultural patterns painted on, along with a black sash with green accents, golden lotus flowers etched in tied tightly around her waist. She stared at her outfit, not believing in any logical world that this was happening.

"How did you manage to change my clothes?" Nya asked incredulously.

Dareth merely smirked in self satisfaction as he turned away from her. "A true ninja never reveals his secrets," was all he offered in explanation. "You should know that, Nya," he added over his shoulder.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, resisting the urge to hit him in the back of his head.

* * *

Traditional music was being preformed live as kabuki girls danced around the grand room of Chen's palace.

Sitting at a table in the shape of a half circle were the remaining elemental masters and Sensei Garmadon as other kabuki placed platters of lavish food and drinks in front of them. The aura of celebration was the clear intention of why they were all summoned to the gathering, but Lloyd was feeling queasy about the whole thing, especially when it came to some of the dishes that he wouldn't even begin to recognize.

"Try the horned wasp eggs!" Chen called from his throne.

"Uh, I'll think I'll pass," Lloyd called, uncertainly glancing at the bowl, the queasy feeling settling into his stomach.

"Oh, lighten up, Green Ninja, this isn't a trick!" Chen assured him as a bowl of something brown with eyeballs floating in it and small green tentacles sticking out of the sides of the bowl was placed in front of Lloyd.

"This is a feast to celebrate the ten of you making it to the second round!" he called, causing some of the servants to clap. "And I must congratulate the Master of Silver's defeat over Master of Poison. She was a bit hard to swallow, am I right?" he called, making his servants to continue clapping, but now laughing. However, he we discontented and commanded them to laugh harder, which they did.

Alexus looked up from her notebook that she was furiously writing in and stared around. "Uh, what about me?" she asked, for several reasons. She was not paying attention to the others because she was hand-writing her essay that was due by midnight, but was not permitted her laptop during the feast. Plus, she was not used to being addressed as being a "Master" of anything, having tried to keep a low profile so no one at her college knew she was a hero.

"I still don't know how you beat her, you're so weak when it comes to women," Artimus whispered.

"She wasn't my type," Alexus whispered back, shrugging as she went back to writing about why the duckbill platypus was a primitive mammal, but also important to the theory of evolution. "And you are just as weak for men, I don't know how you're functioning in this tournament," she added, which made Artimus's face turn red.

"Shut up," He muttered as he piled some food onto his own tray.

"Hey, can you two can relax?" Kai called to Alexus and Lloyd. "Even if there was a fight, now that we told the others about Chen's dirty plot to steal our powers, we're safe in our secret alliance," he assured them.

"Screw that. He can keep my powers, I just want to get a decent grade on this assignment," Alexus whispered before going back to writing.

"I tried to enlist Shadow, but that dude's throwing some serious shade," Griffin whispered over to them.

"Alexus, you have some influence on the guy, why don't you talk to him?" Lloyd asked. "Because the next person who interrupts me from getting my law degree is going to get hurt," she snapped, shooting daggers at them with her glare.

"Well, if you plan to stop Chen, you'll need everyone on board," Garmadon told them. "Each fighter that loses, gives him strength. Soon, he'll be too powerful for even all of you _combined_ to overcome."

Alexus stopped writing, tapping her pen on her book, thinking. She started clicking it rapidly, an indicator of her anxious thoughts. "I'll talk to him," she muttered, closing her book, her mind now way too distracted to think about how evolutionarily primitive it was for a mammal to lay eggs.

They all continued eating, mostly small chatter about this and that, until Chen shouted as a kabuki entered with a new tray. "Ooh, fortune cookies! Bring them to me!" Chen called, excited swinging his feet from his throne.

"But they are for your captured- I mean, _honored_ guests," Clouse reminded him as Chen snatched one from the tray.

"I'm not gonna eat them, Clousy Clouse, just read the fortunes," Chen explained, waving the cookie in his right hand man's face, who turned away disdainfully. "They're my favorite part," he added.

Clouse grabbed the cookie from his master's hand. "Might I warn you, our guests are fond of whispering, and I don't think it's about your food," Clouse spoke lowly, in warning. "I've heard word they have _allied_ themselves. The ninja have told them about our secret ceremony."

"Do they know about the spell?" Chen asked. "Not yet, but we must get ahead of this," Clouse advised, finally relinquishing the cookie back to his master. Chen, now dishearted, put the cookie back on the tray, no longer able to enjoy a good fortune.

The kabuki continued on, carrying the tray over to the Elemental Masters as Chen spoke.

"It has come to my attention that there are rumors floating about..." he began, "That I am stealing everyone's power. I am!"

His words made the ninja freeze, Artimus to look up rapidly, nearly breaking his neck, and Alexus to choke on the shrimp she was eating. Whispering broke out among the fighters, some gasping at the suddenness of it all. Artimus made sure Alexus could breath as the shrimp was dislodged while Chen continued.

"But it's all for this staff!" Chen clapped his hands, and suddenly, the kabuki dancers pulled out their fans and began a dance, which irritated Chen. "No, no. Not you, staff," he called. "I mean my _real_ staff!" A door to the side was opened, and a collect gasp was heard as the elemental fighters looked at it before it was brought before Chen.

"The Staff of Elements!" Chen called, holding it up so that the masters could get a good look at it.

It had a snake-like design. The metal of the staff painted a teal that shone like scales. A small, gold plate was welded in front of it, engraved with the symbol for the Anacondrai, three fangs (also Anacondrai, presumably) were sticking out from the sides. But the real eye grabber was the crystal lodged in the mouth of the snake's head. It was clear and shone like a diamond, but anyone who stared at it for more than a few seconds saw that the light shining from it changed colors of it's own accord.

"It holds the power of your fallen foes," Chen continued speaking, "And soon, it'll hold all but one! For the last standing in my tournament will win this prize and be the greatest fighter ever in the history of Ninjago!"

More whispering broke out among the fighters of the news. The kabuki with the fortune cookies made her way between Artimus and Alexus. Artimus took one, but Alexus started shoveling a few onto her plate, an onset attack of stress eating now taking over her instincts.

It got worse when Lloyd called out, "You lie!" She started scooping more sticky rice onto her plate and started eating rapidly.

"What about the spell?" Lloyd slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Spell? What spell?" Clouse asked. The Green Ninja looked at the other masters. "Don't believe him, it's just another trick!" He pointed accusingly at the two. "Neuro read Clouse's mind and saw it!"

Neuro looked shocked and scared as all eyes were on him. "Tell them what you saw, Neuro," Lloyd encouraged, but the intensity of Clouse's glare made Neuro buckle under the pressure.

"I-I don't remember," he stated quietly, which made Lloyd do a double take. "Truthfully, I'm a bit more interested in knowing more about that staff."

"And why should we be so quick to believe everything you say? How do we know you're not _lying_ to get the staff for yourself?" Griffin shot out at Lloyd, his accusation making Alexus physically deflate at the fact that everything was breaking apart so suddenly.

Doubt had been successfully spread throughout the room again, Chen and Clouse sharing a successful look on their faces. "It worked. Their alliance is crumbling," Clouse commented, watching Lloyd awkwardly sit back down, his face flushed with red.

"So much for the alliance," Garmadon muttered.

"Slow down, you'll choke," Artimus muttered to Alexus, who was eating quickly.

"That's what I'm hoping for," she said between swallows.

"They believe him over us?" Lloyd asked, looking over to the allies he had left, and Artimus.

"If we're gonna convince anyone- argh- we need proof," Jay stated, brushing away the fan that was brushed against his ear from the nearby kabuki. "We need to- argh- find that spell," he was getting more agitated as she tapped his ear again, keeping the fan annoyingly close to him as his stress-reduced temper flared up. He turned to her sharply. "Would you cut it out?" he asked, but as the fan lowered, he felt his heart drop.

"Jay, it's me," Nya whispered, a smirk on her face from his antics. Alexus started choking again as a large mouthful of rice and chicken went down prematurely. She really needed to find a healthier coping mechanism.

"Nya?" the ninja all asked, shocked, which made Nya cringe. "Lower your voices!" she hissed, gently patting Alexus's shoulder as she stopped choking again. "I'm undercover!" she added, looking around to make sure no one noticed. "And to be completely honest, a bit out of my element."

"You look great, you always do!" Alexus whispered, looking up at her former mentor. Nya smiled graciously before turning to Jay, resting a hand on his shoulder. "And I heard what happened to Cole. That was big of you both."

Jay, rising to new heights at her words, looked away, a determined look in his eyes. "Love is like war, Nya. Everybody gets hurt," he spoke, sounding like a wounded veteran, patting her hand on his shoulder.

"Is it just you, sis?" Kai whispered. "Darreth's also on the island," Nya answered, gesturing to her bracelet, which lit up as Darreth's voice spoke from it. "What up, ninja and Alex?" he asked. "We're screwed," Artimus muttered before taking a sip from his drink. "I missed you too, Block Head," Nya spoke kindly towards the sorcerer. "I'm also in contact with Wu via a mobile base," she continued speaking towards the others.

"If you're undercover," Kai started, the gears in his head turning, "that means you can get close to Clouse's spell book. All we know is that it's on page 149. I think he might have it in his quarters."

"I'll look into it," Nya assured them. "And it sounds like you have your work cut out for you too."

"How so?" Jay asked.

"How do you think they found out about your alliance? Someone in your circle of trust is a spy," she pointed out.

"A spy?" they all asked in unison, as if though they had never been betrayed by someone they knew, ever.

Nya winced and quickly went back to dancing, sure that their words attracted attention, and walked away.

Lloyd, Kai, and Jay looked over at Artimus, who had a blank expression on his face, pointedly staring forward, knowing that he was the first suspect. He gripped his chopsticks tightly, his hands shaking. "It is _not_ me, you _bloody_ morons!" he hissed, turning to them.

They all looked away sheepishly, and Kai jumped as a shoulder rested on his hand. "Do you know that servant girl?" Skylor asked him, throwing him off completely.

"Uh, know that girl? Uh, of course not," he quickly stuttered out, having known that girl for what was nearly his entire life. "Why, jealous?" he added, smirking a bit, but Skylor did not answer that.

"My fortune tells me Cole and your friend, Zane, will be breaking out," she muttered, slipping the red slip fortune paper into his hand. Kai read it quickly as she continued, "You're lucky this didn't end up in the wrong hands." She started to walk away.

"He found Zane, I can't believe it," Kai whispered before looking up at her. "Thanks, Skylor. It's good to know here are some people here we can trust." She gave him a smile before walking back to her seat.

Jay needed to revisit Nya's words. "A spy? Who do you think it is?" he asked.

"I have my suspicions," Lloyd muttered, casting a look towards Shade, who was still eating to his heart's content, minding his own business.

Alexus followed his gaze, and looked back at Lloyd. "No, it's not him," she whispered.

"Alexus, put aside your crush and see the light. That dude is no good," Kai whispered over to her.

"He is nice, you guys just don't like him because he doesn't want to be a part of your A Team," she pointed out.

"Isn't that suspicious to you?" Jay asked.

"No, it's not. He's antisocial, and quite frankly, you guys get into a lot of trouble. I barely want to be sitting with you, it gives me a bad rep!" she accused.

"Since when do you care about what people think about you?" Kai asked.

"Since it started putting a target on my back!" she shot back.

"Enough!" Garmadon quieted their arguing. "I have an idea that might help."

* * *

The perfect place to hide a weaponized vehicle is behind a waterfall, in a hidden cave. It's the absolute most perfect place unless your name is Darreth and you got bored waiting for anyone to report on what was going on, so you decide to bust out some of the classics and play them as loud as you could over the stereo speakers, which reverberated and echoed throughout the hidden cave and projected the sound far away, over the sound of the rushing water. But, if you were Darreth, you could not care less because your air guitar game was on point... until a voice finally came over the small intercom.

"Darreth. Darreth, are you there?" Nya's harsh whisper was small against the guitar, but Darreth was alert. He jumped into the seat and pressed the button to talk to her.

"Loud and proud, Nya. Talk to me," he called into the mic.

"Tell Sensei our objectives are set: I'm gonna find the spell and get proof Chen's up to no good, while the ninja sniff out the spy in their alliance," she instructed. Darreth smiled while combing his hair back, happy to be contributing to the team.

"Aye, aye, Samurai X! Brown Ninja, out!" he called before pressing a button, disconnecting him. He was a master of the code names, and really should figure out some for the others. He pressed the button that would connect him to the Samurai X Cave. "Breaker, breaker. Come in, Wu. The falcon has landed," he called into the microphone.

* * *

Cole glanced over at the keys, which belonged to a guard that was currently stuffing his face with eggrolls. "It's time," he whispered to Karloff and Rylan.

"But shift not over for hours," Karloff reminded him.

"It is for me," Cole chucked, looking around. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

"Cole, I seriously advise against, Alexus will kill you if you die-" Rylan started to ramble, but before he could begin to seriously lecture him, Cole sprung into action.

He jumped over the conveyor belt and made a beeline for the noodle machine. He started chowing down, eating the noodles as they poured from the machine. The other workers cheered as he did so, but Rylan was overwhelmed by his gluttonous display and got squeamish at the reckless glory of it all.

The guards were enraged and charged at Cole.

He did a somersault in place as a guard sliced at his feet with his weapon when they got over to him. He jumped off the belt of the machine and pushed a crate of flour into two other guards heading his way. They pushed back, but he jumped over it, then leaped to the side as they hurled a small crate at his head. He rolled under another belt and found himself next to a steady flow of fortune cookies. He shoved one into his mouth, laughing at their attempts thus far before throwing more cookies at them, the hard shells cracking on contact, feeling like a harsh smack on their skin, but they still advanced. He jumped back, and onto a rolling cart that immediately took off once the jarring impact of his weight unsteadied it's resting velocity. It collided against the noodle belt, and he cleanly flipped over it.

He dodged the blows of the spear that were jabbed his way, and felt a pair of arms begin to wrap around him. He threw his head back, his skull colliding with the nose of the guard, sending him sprawling to the ground, but another one rushed at him, managing to land a kick to his torso, sending him flying back into a pile of crates.

He quickly recovered, grabbing a crate. "Let there be food!" he called before throwing a crate full of cookies at four guards that were rushing at him, knocking them all out nearly simultaneously. The workers continued cheering, except Rylan, who buried his face in his hands. He couldn't bare to watch. Cole jumped on top of a crate before leaping onto another one, now above the heads of the guards, but they still thrust their spears at him, which he dodged expertly. He did a back flip onto the egg roll conveyor belt. "Ha! All you can eat! Eat it, guards!" he called, kicking the rolls over to them, pelting them on the head with the side dish.

One threw their spear at him, which made him jump back off the belt, now back on their level. He dodged as they came at him, leaping to the side before he started running away, laughing while he did so. He hadn't felt this good since he thought the tournament was innocent. He grabbed a metal tray off a table and used it as a small shield against their blows, fending them off. He crossed his leg over a misplaced broom before pressing it against one ankle, and using the other to pivot it, tripping the guards that were close to him, knocking them onto their backs.

Cole temporarily reveled in the accomplishment before hearing some other guards to his side. He Captain America threw the tray, which they dodged, but it gave him a head start. He grabbed some stray rope that was used for a pulley and began to tie it into a lasso as he ran. He twirled it over head before throwing it up to the rafters. He tugged, making sure it was anchored before he planted his feet and pulled back on the rope, maximizing tension before he eased his footing, letting the tension release, allowing him to swing for distance across the factory. "Go, Cole, go!" Karloff shouted in encouragement, watching as he swung, until the rope become loose, making Cole loose the momentum in the air, his whooping turning to yelping as he fell.

He landed right into the arms of a guard able to hold his weight. "Got you," the guard taunted, keeping a firm grasp on Cole's arms as he set his feet on the floor. Cole geared up, leaning back before giving a loud belch right into the face of the guard, who turned his head away. "Now I feel better. You got any cake?" he asked.

He was dragged out of the factory by two guards keeping grips on his arms and pushed back into his cell, making him trip and fall flat on his face. He pushed himself back up onto his knees and turned towards the door. "It was all worth it!" he shouted before pushing himself into a sitting position. He dug into his sleeve and smirked at his earning. "For these," he muttered to himself, looking at the key ring.

* * *

After successfully picking the locks to the shackles, Zane rubbed the metal and looked at the sleeping dragon. It would be a tight squeeze, but he had to do it if he were to reach the mouth of the cave up above to escape. He quickly crept past the head of the dragon without a hitch. He looked back at it before up at the goal, the light snowfall fluttering in from the storm overhead. As he started climbing the rocks, he heard a snarl then large growling. He looked back, the suddenness of it all making him loose his grip an fall back into the cave, landing right in front of the dragon, which was glaring, it's shining ice white eyes focused on the minuscule metal man. He closed his optic sensors, bracing himself against the impending attack right as a voice cut through. "ZANE!"

The nindroid in question opened his optic sensors and looked around. He had never been more relieved to be trapped in the musty, damp old cell that he was chained in. He panted (a human habit) as he looked up, seeing Cole, armed with keys. He watched his friend undo the cuffs on his wrists, confused. "Cole? You've returned," he observed.

"Of course I did, I made a promise," Cole spoke sincerely as he helped his friend up. Zane couldn't help but smile at his friend's nobility. "Now come here, you shiny new tin can!" he added before wrapping his thick arms around Zane's titanium form, sighing in relief, glad to be with his brother after so long.

Cole pulled away, patting the shoulder of his friend. "Can you feel the love?" he asked excitedly.

Zane peered at him, confused. "...No. But the longer we stand here, the shorter time we have to escape," he noted.

"Ha! You know, you were always the smart one," Cole commented, following Zane out of the cell. He ducked his head out, looking down the halls, seeing the coast was clear. "Let's go," he whispered before they both took off down the hall.

* * *

The door creaked quietly as Nya crept into Clouse's study. The room was decorated with more purple carpet and purple walls, which were only visible from the top, seeing as bookshelves stocked with both books and rolled up bundles of paper covered every possible corner. A large ornate red rug with gold pattern led the way from door to desk. This was exactly Nya pictured it to look like, based on the one solid look she got of Clouse's appearance all evening. The coast seemed clear as she silently made her way through the study, the foreboding feeling of being caught at any given time hung over her, making hear heart beat a little faster. The book in question was right in the smack dab center of the large desk. "Page 102, 122..." she whispered, trailing off as she leafed through it quickly. "Aha, page 149," she started reading, trying to gouge how deep a hole they were sticking their foot in with the tournament.

After a few sentences, her heart stopped. "This would change everything," she whispered, but gasped as she heard a door close out in the hall. She stared at the door as it the know jangled, but stopped. "There's been a breach in the factory," she heard someone speak just beyond the door, "Master Cole has gone missing." She quickly ripped out the page, rolled it up and closed the book before silently running across the room to hide behind a shelf so she wouldn't be spotted the second Clouse entered the room.

"Release my pet! She'll make sure he doesn't escape," Clouse ordered before walking into his room.

Nya, ducked behind a statue, watched as he left with the book, and let out a breath that she had been holding.

* * *

Cole and Zane ran through the dark caverns. Cole was starting to turn, but Zane pulled him into another direction. "Not that way. That will only take us back into the direction we started."

Cole panted, glancing at his titanium partner. "Uh, maybe you should be leading," he suggested. Suddenly, there was a large yelling noise that was very inhuman, making them both stop in their tracks.

"I am not familiar with that sound," Zane stated, which was not something he said everyday, but Cole remembered from his first night on the island. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"I am. We need to move!" He turned on his heel and started running.

"I thought I was leading!" Zane called after him.

"Trust me, you'll wanna keep up!" Cole called.

The growling grew louder, right behind Zane, prompting him to turn around, curious.

From the dark in the distant cavern, he saw two pink lights sway back and forth. As it got closer, he saw purple scales, and large white fangs, belonging to the second largest snake he had ever seen. It was slithering across the floor, fast, and it was heading right for him, unhinging it's large jaw wide enough to swallow three of him on top of each other.

Zane started slowly backing away before he was straight on running, following Cole, catching up to him quickly. They took another turn and came up on a dead end. Curious, because the memory of a wall being here was not in his database, Zane reached a hand out to feel the blockage. "This isn't a wall," he muttered, the texture not so foreign on his artificial nerves. "It's the body of a large serpent."

Cole let out a grunt, trying to not let his panic cloud his thoughts. He grabbed Zane's arm and started pulling him away.

"Come on, we have to find another way!" They turned around quickly, running in the opposite direction, but in almost every way they went, there was more snake, more snake and more snake blocking any potential detours or different routes. "Another dead end!" Cole complained after seeing their way forward now blocked. They turned, and was just about to take another route, only to find that blocked as well, as well as the path next to that, and again in a way that was just circling them.

"The serpent's strategy appears to be to surround us and coil inward," Zane observed, watching as the snake appeared to be getting closer. "Very clever," he complimented.

"Yeah, well, my strategy is not to be eaten," Cole snapped, trying his hardest to think of a way out.

Zane pointed behind him, making him turn, causing him to yell from the panic.

The snake had stopped coiling, and was now heading straight for them. They quickly jumped to the side, feet away from being dinner. They quickly got back up, aiming to run away in whatever way they could, but was blocked by the rest of the snake.

"It was nice knowing you, Zane," Cole turned to his friend, wrapping his arm around his titanium shoulders before turning back to the snake. "I think this really is our dead end." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the beast gave a loud screech. It was awful to know what death sounded like.

As the snake launched it's head at them, they jumped to opposite sides to avoid it, the snake's head collided with the cavern wall, sending rock shards flying everywhere. The snake was dazed, the impact had hurt.

"I don't suppose you can freeze him?" Cole asked, pushing himself up from the stone ground. His hands were bleeding, rocks cutting into his palms. It hurt, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Chen took my powers like everyone else," Zane quickly replied, pushing himself up to his feet. "Pixal, calculate escape scenarios," he requested, looking around.

"Pixal? You got a girl stuck in your head?" Cole shouted.

"Calculating escape routes," Pixal repeated, ignoring a sharp reply that Cole could not hear, "Activating explosive shurikens." Zane held out his hand and a shuriken came out from a compartment in his arm that he didn't even know he had. He threw it down, and pointed his arm, shurikens shooting out and sticking into the ground in an arch right in front of him and Cole.

The lights on the shurikens blinked for a second before exploding, a small enough impact that had no chance of injuring him and Cole, but big enough to do what their purpose was: to make the floor under their feet give away, giving them a new path.

Cole laughed as they landed, pushing himself up again. "I'm gonna like the new you," He complimented.

"We must move quickly!" Zane stated urgently as they stood up.

"Lead the way!" Cole called over the snake's shrieking, furious of the new hole now too small for it to fit through.

* * *

The Elemental Masters were gathered in a circle in Kai's room. Garamdon stood with his back to them, watching the doors. Neuro, Shade, and Alexus sat at the foot of Kai's bed, Alexus trying to make herself shrink in the face of the confrontation about to take place. Griffin Turner and Skylor stood away from the ninja. Artimus was leaning against a wall, a small smirk playing on his face, reveling in the chaos he knew he would see unfold.

"Like I said, I ain't joining your little alliance," Shade started off, looking around at them all. "I'm gunning for that staff."

"Hey, this isn't about an alliance," Lloyd cut him off. "This is about finding out who is the spy. No one leaves this room until we find out who is passing information to Chen." Lloyd gestured to his dad who moved so his back was pressed against the door and now able to see everyone. Everyone glanced around at each other, suspicion on the rise.

Shade glared at Lloyd, who matched his glare in every way. "Why are you looking at me, Greenie? I'm not your spy," he snapped.

"I know you're not, I believe you," Alexus assured him, patting his hand.

"Perhaps I can help," Neuro offered, pressing his finger to his temple. He closed his eyes in concentration for a couple seconds, then opened them again.

"I don't know who, but someone here isn't who they say they are," he informed them.

"How do we know we can trust _you_?" Skylor asked, looking at Neuro. "Maybe I should use your power and see inside _your_ head," she pressing her fingers to her temple mockingly.

"I'd like to see you try, power hoarder," Neuro snapped, jumping up from the bed and taking a step towards her. Skylor growled, walking over until Kai jumped in between the two of them.

"This is what Chen wants, for us to fight!" he stated, keeping them separated by a light, pressing touch on their shoulders. "But we don't have to."

"We can start with who we know it's not. Obviously, it's not Alexus," Artimus started. Alexus actually looked offended as everyone gave small utterances of agreement.

"Why not me?" she asked.

"You're too nice, you're too hyper-focused on college to even have time to spy on us, you have anxiety about being likable, and you never shut up," Artimus listed, counting on his fingers.

"He's got a point in the nice thing. Quite frankly, I'm shocked you haven't been kicked out of the tournament yet," Turner stated.

Alexus nearly jumped him for his words, but Shade quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a restraint. "Let me show him why I'm still here! I'll shove my sword so far up his-!"

"ALEXUS!" The ninja shouted.

"What did I just say about fighting?" Kai shouted indignantly, feeling utterly defeated that his words had totally flown over her head. "There has to be a more civilized way around this."

"There is. Everyone who's ever worked for Chen has the Anacondrai tattoo on their back," Garmadon informed them. "Fine the tattoo, find the spy."

"Anyone object?" Lloyd asked, scanning the room, trying to gauge any reluctance. Neuro was the first to step up, sliding his shirt down to reveal his bare back.

"Can I go now?" he asked, annoyed.

"Not until we check everyone," Lloyd stepped in his path to the door. "Who's next?"

"This is further evidence it's not Alexus," Artimus muttered.

"Excuse you, I have a tattoo!" Alexus snapped back, but then almost immediately regretted her words when all eyes were on her. "On my forearm!" she quickly added, rolling up her sleeve and showing them. It was black ink, five lines running along the length of her arm with dots and lines splattered across, words underneath the last line.

"It's the notes from that song, "Demons" by Envision Dragons," she started to read off her arm. " _When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide_."

Artimus gently grabbed her arm to look at it. "That's pretty... cool," he actually looked impressed.

"Thank you."

"Guys, can we focus?" Lloyd snapped.

"Let's get it on!" Griffin announced. He slid his shirt down and showed Lloyd his back. Everyone else got into a line behind him.

* * *

In the main room, Chen was enjoying his own leisure time, watching his dancers dance while music played. A several servants fanned him. It was all very relaxing to Chen, until Clouse walked in, the Gloomy Gus with his spell book and scowling only having bad news.

"You're harshing my vibe," he scolded, using the new teen lingo he had picked up on. "You better tell me they've caught the escaped prisoner."

Nya, who was just behind the door, in perfect hearing range to the duo, listened in to the conversation, her heart picking up a bit at the prospect of her friends being free.

"Sadly, Master, not yet."

That was good, she thought.

"But I have far worse news to report."

Oh no.

"Someone has stolen the spell," Clouse informed Chen.

 _Oh no._

"Do you need the page to do the spell?" Chen asked indignantly.

"Of course not!" Clouse quickly brushed off the harsh accusation. Nya crept closer, hiding behind a pillar as he dropped his voice. "But if it gets into the hands of the ninja, the fighters will know we've lied. Then they'll rise up against us."

"Then we must find that page!" Chen shouted, the suddenness of the volume making everyone jump. His temper now made him irritable, noticing anything that would upset him further. "Argh! Kabuki paint! It gets everywhere." He started brushing off his ornate robes.

His words struck a cord with Clouse, who looked at the cover of his book. "Hmm..."

Before Nya could get a full grasp at what he saw, she felt a tugging on her hand. She barely had time to register the fact that someone had grabbed her hand by the time she was being dragged from her hiding place and to the dance floor, barely catching the end of the conversation.

"Master, I have a feeling a spy may well be in our midst," Clouse warned.

Nya started mimicking the swaying dance moves of the other kabuki, letting a smile grace her lips. She now had to blend in for her life.

"A kabuki servant?" Chen realized, following Clouse's shifting gaze to the dancers. "Well, well..." he trailed off, stroking his goatee and smirking, his feeling of boredom disappearing now.

"The spy may have the page still on them," Clouse offered before turning to the room. "Guards! Search every servant in this room!" he commanded.

Nya stopped dancing as two hooded guards walked over to the girl in front of her, taking a quick step back as they patted her down. The look on the second guard's face let her know that she was next, and he intended to search her thoroughly.

* * *

Back behind the waterfall just outside the palace, Dareth was having the time of his life, air guitaring and singing his own parody of his song.

" _They call me Dareth the Man  
_ _With the big bad guitar sound!_ "

He strummed energetically and did an air kick.

" _Oh, I said spin!_ "

He jumped again, spinning in his spot.

" _Spin like a record, come on!_ "

He was so ignorant to his haphazard movements.

" _Yeah, spin!_  
 _Darreth, spin_  
 _Spin like a record, come on!_ "

He was so lost in the guitar solo, he whirled around, his broom handle unwittingly knocking into one of the levers on the console.

" _Darreth the man_  
 _And the big bad guitar band!_ "

Unknowingly, Darreth "the Man" was now broadcasting his mediocre, Johnny B. Goode knockoff impression to the island, the acoustics and echo that the cave provided, coupled with the strength of the speakers, giving a nice projection of the music.

And a nice distraction, much to Nya's relief as the two guards had moved on to her and were seconds away from patting her down. Everyone jolted and looked around, trying to find the source of the unwelcome guitar rift that clashed with the traditional music that was playing in the room.

"What is that racket?" Chen shouted.

"It's coming from the island." Clouse called, pointing to the open window.

"It's coming from the spy!" Chen realized. "Find the signal, find the spy."

Clouse turned to the guards. "You heard him. Search the island!" He commanded.

The guards rushed off, but Clouse wasn't done. He pointed right at Nya.

"As for you," he spoke lowly, his voice laced with danger and untold repercussions. "Stay put." With that, he turned on his heel and started walking away, his arms folded behind his back.

Nya quickly went to her wrist communicator, trying to reach the D.B. Express. "Darreth, what have you done now?" she whispered frantically. Knowing Clouse was right behind her, she quickly went back to dancing, knowing her voice caught his attention. In her peripheral vision, she could see him staring at her, suspicious, but satisfied by her actions.

* * *

"Well, only three left," Lloyd commented as Artimus put his shirt back on, covering up his previously bare torso.

"You didn't have to take off the whole shirt," Alexus muttered, unsuccessfully covering her furiously blushing face with her hand.

"Hey, why isn't Alexus clear?" Artimus asked, buttoning up and ignoring her comment.

"She technically never showed us her back, just her forearm," Lloyd looked apologetic.

Alexus blushed more. "Uh... right." She quickly took off her metal chest plate and sat it on the bed before turning around, letting Skylar gently pull the collar down.

"All clear," she announced.

Alexus hurriedly put her metal plate back on as Kai turned to Skylar.

"Ugh, I hate to do this, but it's your turn. Can I see your back, please?" he asked.

Skylar looked shocked. "How could you not trust me?" she asked. "I came to you with the fortune cookie-!"

"I'm sorry," Kai quickly cut her off. "But we all have to know."

Just as Skylar was about to show her shoulder, Lloyd noticed something.

"Wait. Where'd Shadow go?" he asked, looking around.

Everyone stopped and looked around, the Master of Shadows nowhere to be seen.

"He disappeared through his own shadow!" Jay realized.

"There he is!" Griffin called, seeing him behind the lava fall. "Get him!"

"Wait, stop-!" Alexus quickly grabbed Griffin's arm before he rushed at Shade.

"I ain't your spy, and I ain't your friend either," he snapped, looking at them. "That staff will be mine!"

Alexus was a little hurt, but she was hoping he meant the others as Lloyd summoned a ball of his golden energy. She let go of Griffin and rushed over, jumping to take it as Shade disappeared again.

Unfortunately, the force of the impact knocked her back into the desk behind her, the shock of the vibration causing the enlarged, framed photo of Kai being knocked off it's hooks and on top of Jay, the heavy wood sending him sprawling to the ground as it knocked against his ankle, shifting it the wrong way.

He gave out an involuntary whimper of pain "My leg! Get Kai off of me!" he shouted, unable to gather strength to push it off himself, every movement sending sharp pains deep into his bones.

Shade rushed for the door, shadow traveling past Garmadon as the sensei rushed at him. Garmadon quickly spun on his heel and grabbed Shade's arm, who immediately batted him off.

"You cast a long shadow, old man," he growled before disappearing and pushing open the doors behind him.

"It was Shade. He must be the spy," Neuro resolved.

Lloyd and Griffin got the heavy picture off of Jay, heaving it off with a thud. The lightning ninja tried getting to his feet, but the second he put pressure on his right leg, he buckled with another whimper. "My leg," he groaned.

The other Masters started leaving. Skylar and Artimus gently helped pull Alexus up to her feet, the samurai apprentice looking totally dazed. "She hit her head, but she'll be fine," he informed them.

He and Skylar immediately started leaving, guiding Alexus to the door, stopping only when Kai grabbed Skylar's arm.

"Skylar, look, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, but now it was her turn to cut him off.

"Don't," she warned, yanking her hand out of his grip and moving away from him. "And if you still think I'm the spy, watch me walk out that door." She rejoined Artimus, helping Alexus out by wrapping an arm around her shoulder, but not before stopping so she could lower her shirt, revealing her bare back.

Kai sighed to himself as the trio disappeared out the door, Artimus shooting a death glare Lloyd's way.

"What happened to our alliance?" Jay asked, looking at Lloyd, who had a crestfallen expression. He had hurt his best friend in his anger.

"What alliance?" the green ninja retorted bitterly.

* * *

"Kabuki are always pleased to serve me," Chen commented, utterly content as he lounged across a cushioned bench, three beautiful kabuki catering to him at the moment. "Isn't that right, kabuki?" he asked, totally unaware that one of them was five seconds away from shoving the large leaf fan down his misogynistic throat.

The two other girls giggled. Nya barely held back a disgusted noise from her throat before she swallowed her pride and her lunch, letting visions of doing bodily damage to the man fill her thoughts before she allowed herself to fake giggle as well.

"Now harder!" Chen demanded, pointing at her. "Really get into it!"

Nya hid her glare behind the large fan and did as she was told.

The two other kabuki were dismissed, their services no longer needed, but Nya was ordered to keep fanning him as Clouse slunk over Chen's shoulder, his voice lowered.

"Our spy tells me the Master of Lightning and Silver are hurt."

Nya gasped, accidentally forgetting herself undercover as millions of scenarios of what could have happened to Jay and Alexus flew through her mind, and ended up smacking Chen in the face with the fan.

"Ow! Too hard!" he snapped before looking at Clouse.

"The ninja are weakening, master," Clouse continued.

"What about their spy?" Chen asked urgently. "Have you found where the signal's coming from?"

"We haven't found anything on the island yet... but we will."

Nya gulped as she swore Clouse looked her right in the eyes at that moment.

* * *

Dareth was proudly breaking down to his guitar rift, positive the music was fueling him. He was barely able to hear Nya's frantic voice over the speaker.

"They're coming for you!"

He stopped, gasping as he turned to the monitor. "Savages!" he cried as he ran to the dashboard. "Uh, where is that cloak button?" he asked myself, frantically searching for anything labeled. Desperately, he started pressing any and all buttons that seemed like they would work.

He could see the exterior morph as the hologram projection shifted between images. Noodle truck, fun house train ride, giant boulder, before getting stuck on school bus.

He could see the guards laughing at him before he quickly pressed another button, shutting off the projection, revealing the fortified vehicle that it was. He resolved for the offensive action.

He revved the engine. "Now let's test what's under the hood!" he shouted, shifting gears and pressing down hard on the gas.

The guards rapidly jumped out of the way from being squashed under the large treated tires before he skidded into a turn, racing down the mountain path.

That was where his expertise ended. He started screaming as he pressed button after button, trying to find any good weapons or accelerator or navigation as he raced across the narrow path. One wrong inch would send him plummeting down a sheer face cliff.

One flick of a switch, and suddenly, the roof detached, flying off before his seat rushed back. A mini robot rose up from the floor.

" _Autopilot initiated,_ " it spoke before taking the wheel.

"Ha! About time you showed up, little dude!" Dareth called, lowering his custom brown ninja mask

He looked at the screen in front of him, realizing it was the weapon's system as it showed the rear view image of the enemies behind them with an array of buttons on the side of the screen.

"All right, boneheads," he started, raising a finger to a promising looking button. "I've got a bone to pick with-" his threat was cut off as the vehicle went over some rough terrain, his finger accidentally slamming against the button, causing a burst of lasers to rapid-fire out of the turrets, at the sky.

It turned out for the better when it shot at some rocks, landing in the enemy path, causing some of them to spin out over the cliff as they swerved to avoid it.

"Score one for the Brown Ninja!" Dareth cried victoriously as he watched the event unfold on his monitor. His feelings quickly sunk as he caught a glance of what was up ahead.

A path block. A path block that signified the end of the path. A path block that mean if he didn't stop soon, he and the robot would be Thelma and Louise and the road ahead was the Grand Canyon.

The autopilot robot got scared and covered it's optic receivers.

"Bad autopilot! Bad autopilot!" Dareth scolded, grabbing his wheel and quickly pulling it back, causing the D. B. Express to break rapidly.

The wheels screeched and swerved, the top heavy vehicle falling to its side and rolling over several times, skidding to a stop just before the block.

Dareth, thankful he was wearing his seat belt, was relieved to be alive as the dust settled. He started panting, the adrenaline wearing off, until he looked over the side of the vehicle, seeing himself dangling over the side of the road, not two feet away from plunging into a face cliff, the sheer drop hundreds of feet above rocky waters, the impact of hitting the ocean the estimable equivalent of hitting pure concrete.

He started screaming as, not only the D. B. Express teetering over the edge, but the palace guards surrounding him in their copters and land vehicles, blocking any exits.

"I've been taken hostage by the savages!" he cried into the mic, hoping anyone was listening as they attached grappling hooks to the vehicle, lifting it out of the path. "You're on your own! Go on without me!"

Unfortunately, his broadcast got sent to Nya's bracelet, loudly. Chen heard it. He grabbed her wrist with the bracelet, holding her wrist tight enough to almost break it.

"So you're the spy!" He noticed a roll of paper sticking out of her back pocket. "The spell!" he realized.

Nya reacted quickly, pulling her arm forward, causing him to fall out of his seat right as she raised her leg, kicking him in the stomach, launching him back and off of her.

"Oh, and by the way, your feet stink!" she called before running away, flipping out of the way from Clouse and a guard, who collided into each other.

Chen grabbed his Staff of Elements, quickly sending a flurry of ice at her, which she quickly dodged, continuing to run out right through the front doors.

"Get her and get that spell!" Chen shouted. Clouse quickly picked himself off the ground and rushed after her.

* * *

"They're ordered everyone after some kabuki girl," one guard spoke to another as they patrolled through the dark halls underground.

"What about the escaped factory worker?" the other asked.

"Forget him. Chen will make sure the other workers pay for his actions."

"Ugh. Poor saps," the second guard muttered, glad he was a guard and not a worker.

Cole and Zane peered out from behind a support beam, having caught every word.

"Poor saps?" Cole repeated, a pit being created in his stomach.

"Hurry, the exit is just around the bend," Zane informed him, leading the way down the hall, but Cole didn't move.

"You go. I can't." He looked down. "A ninja doesn't save himself. He protects those who can't protect themselves." He turned to the tunnel he knew would lead him back to the factory.

"I have to go back. I have to go back and save them all."

He started walking down the hall, but stopped when Zane quickly followed.

"And a ninja never leaves another ninja's side," he added, grabbing Cole's arm.

Cole grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, both of them making peace with their decision to go back to Hell. "We'll get off this island one day, Zane," he assured him. "But it's either all of us, or none of us."

* * *

Nya held her breath and pressed herself more against the wall as she heard Clouse's quiet footsteps get closer. The man had been chasing her across the palace, unrelenting. He was good, but she was better.

There was a slight dip in the wall she hid behind, and when Clouse's hand gripped the edge, she prepared herself, launching herself forward as hard as she could the second she saw his face peak over, knocking him to the side and down the stairs the entryway was right next to.

She managed to push him down the stairs, but he was sure-footed, not falling down, and stopping himself after a couple steps.

She quickly turned around, launching herself up and grabbing a hanging lantern, swinging around, kicking him in the stomach, actually sending him back down the stairs, sprawling onto his stomach. She dropped front the lantern, seeing that the other guards had caught up.

She ran down the stairs, launching herself up again on the last step right as Clouse got up, using his chest as a platform to plant her foot and launch herself up to the roof, turning in midair before landing softly. She turned around to face them, grabbing some shingles before throwing them at the guards and Clouse.

She managed to nail Clouse on the head, warding the guards off from coming closer before taking off up the roof, jumping over the middle and disappearing from view.

"Don't just stand there, find her!" Clouse shouted, quickly forming a personal vendetta against the girl. The guards quickly took off.

Clouse quickly ran to the nearest roof, jumping up, and pushing constantly against the walls to propel himself upwards as he spotted Nya.

She was fast, but he was faster, jumping up onto the same roof as her, running after her, only seconds behind.

Nya stopped for a second, seeing him behind her before continuing to run, jumping from one roof to the next, but Clouse was still catching up. She quickly climbed the steep slope of the new platform, but only a second after reaching the flat part on top, Clouse grabbed her hand, yanking her back.

She quickly realized she was never going to outrun him, so she turned to fight, quickly getting into position as he jumped, sending a flying kick at her. She quickly pushed him back, but had to lean back to dodge as he quickly recovered, sending a high sweeping kick to her upper torso.

He sent a flurry of turning kicks her way, causing her to jump and bring her arms up to block, barely managing to send her own attacks to counter.

She quickly backed up, trying to put distance between them as he rushed at her. Clouse jumped up, sending flying bicycle kicks to her face before landing on the ground, forcing her to block her kicks with her legs before being brought back to his hands as he sent a blow to her face.

She flipped back, but her upward kicks were dodged as she got back onto her feet. She quickly took a few steps, trying to recover, but he pounced, landing a kick to her chest, sending her flying over the edge of the flat of the roof, making her fall down the slope.

She regained her footing and rolled with the fall as Clouse dived at her, grabbing her ankle before they landed onto the next roof. She quickly continued running, jumping up onto the next level and the next, but he continued catching up, closing the distance between them.

She jumped over the peak of the roof, putting more distance as she flew down, landing at the edge, and continuing to jump down, landing at the wall around the palace.

She rolled into the landing before quickly getting back to her feet and continuing to take off, but not before Clouse landed closer. He caught up again and sent another round of blows, knocking her into the small ledge of the wall, disorienting her enough when her back hit the stone that he was able to place his hand at her throat.

He push her further over, her head dangling over the side, her feet scrambling for purchase as she grabbed his wrist, trying to hold on to while simultaneously trying to pry his grip away from her neck.

She gasped for air, making him think she was about to surrender before she brought her feet up, launching her heels into his chest, not only sending him flying back, but also making him let go of her neck as she fell over the side.

She quickly gained control of the fall, rolling into the ground before she continued taking off down the path, into the jungle ahead of her.

Clouse growled as she disappeared into the fog of the night. "Get her. And get that spell!" he ordered as several guards finally caught up to him.

* * *

"My spy, have they found the girl?" Chen asked as the guard approached his throne.

"No, but you may have bigger problems to deal with." The guard willed his appearance to change, a vibrantly purple wisp taking over his form. The male appearance disappeared, revealing a smaller, female form in yellow gi with vibrant red hair tied back into a pony tail.

"Cole's got the Metal Man, Father," Skylar informed Chen.

"Thank you, my child," Chen spoke gratefully as Skylar walked up the steps. "The Master of Form's power has proved to be useful to you."

Skylar chuckled as her father took her into a comforting embrace.

"But the ninja's time here is done." She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared up at him in question.

"Tomorrow, we will end this charade. Tomorrow, we will break up the ninja forever!" he proclaimed.


	6. The Hunt

**Okay, let's see how this goes.**

* * *

"Deep breath in, deep breath out," Artimus tried consoling Alexus as she was on the verge of hyperventilating. "It's just a blimp, you've been in the air many times before, like, the Destiny's Bounty."

Alexus slowly nodded. "Yeah, right. I'm okay. I've never fallen off the Bounty, right?" she looked a the others. The events of last night, where she hit her head on the desk had given her a minor concussion. She forgot the occasional thing, more so than usual, such as forgetting which room was hers. Where the dining hall was, and some memories here and there. Artimus assured her that Rylan would be able to heal her once they found him.

Jay had a hairline fracture in his tibia, small, but it was one of his major leg bones. He had it wrapped up by the medical staff, but that was the least of his worries right now.

They were in a giant blimp, thousands of feet in the air, flying above the island. The high elevation was not the only cause of the massive amounts of pressure in the air that they felt. The alliance had utterly crumbled and their relations with any allies was thin at best and shattered at worse. Everyone was gunning against a ninja now.

Jay glanced at Griffin Turner, who was eyeing him up behind his gaudy red sunglasses.

"What are you looking at, Zippy?" he shot to the Master of Speed.

"The next one out of the tournament," Turner shot back, leaning in his seat and folding his arms over his chest. Jay gave a petty laugh, ignoring the cast on his leg.

"Why so scared to show us your back, Shadow?" Kai asked from the other side of the cabin. He was glaring at the Master of Shadow, who matched his glare in every way. "Worried we're gonna find a tattoo and know you're working for Chen?"

"I hope this next fight is between you and me, because I'm gonna put _you_ on your back," Shade threatened, "Just like your friend did to Alexus. Guess we all know how loyal the ninja really are to outsiders."

Two seats over, Mr. Pale was not so subtly checking out Skylar, letting out a low whistle.

"Do you mind?" Skylar snapped, crossing her arms and looking away.

Artimus subtly flicked a hand, causing the Master of Light's fist to fly up into his own face, punching himself in the nose.

"Tensions are high," Garmadon remarked.

"Call it what you want, but that looked like cat-calling to me," Artimus muttered, glaring daggers at Mr. Pale.

"Yeah, not as high as we are now," Lloyd agreed, ignoring Artimus and looking out the window. "Can hardly see the island from up here." The island was a green blob with little variation and detail to it, sticking out from the vast ocean expanse surrounding it for what seemed endless.

Nuero, the second most anxious only behind Alexus, jumped from his seat. "I've had enough of this," he groaned as walked carefully over to the cockpit. "I can't stand heights! Where's Chen?"

He opened the door, revealing to all Masters on board that they were the only ones on board. The pilot's seat was empty, no one to be seen. Neuro groaned as the screen on the console flickered to life, Master Chen's image being shown.

His face was so close to the screen, like he was trying to jump into it. "How do I know if this thing's on?" he asked behind the camera before taking a few steps back. "Oh-oh-oh, I see the light," he remarked, taking that as a good sign before he looked right into the camera. "Oh! I'm on? Right now?" he asked, the other masters cramming into the cockpit to try and get a look at what was going on.

Chen cleared his throat. "Hello, final ten!" he greeted them. "I see you are all eager for the tournament to commence, so one of you can win my Staff of Elements! Instead of fighting for a Jade Blade, today, you will be fighting for something different."

Alexus gripped Jay's arm tightly, him being the closest person she was next to as Chen pressed a button. The feed switched, showing an birds-eye view of someone rushing across jungle floor. The person looked up at the camera tracking them as it zoomed in, revealing a clear image of who they were hunting for.

Alexus nearly collapsed, almost pulling Jay down with her, but Artimus quickly caught them.

"Nya," Kai whispered, the prospect of these honor-less tricksters hunting down his sister more than enough to make him forget his place for a second.

"You know her?" Skylar asked.

"It's my sister," he quickly replied.

The camera zoomed back out, following with Nya as she continued running through the jungle brush while Chen's voice continued.

"We have an uninvited guest on the island..."

"And she must be holding the proof that will stop Chen-," Kai started to theorized.

"...Find her, and you will automatically move on..."

"The spell he plans to use when he takes our powers!"

"...To the final round!"

"He wants us all to hunt her down?" Jay asked, horrified that the love of his life was about to be wild game to the other masters. "She won't stand a chance!"

"Then we have to find her before anyone else does," Lloyd quickly interjected, pulling down his hood as Chen continued instructing them.

"In 10 seconds, the bottom will drop-"

They all gasped in horror.

"-but to show you I'm not a bad man, I've given you ten parachutes."

There was a rushing noise, and they turned around, seeing the parachutes being deployed from the roof, dangling over the seats.. Immediately, the ground underneath them began to open up.

They all started yelling as they ran to grab onto any free parachute, Chen speaking again.

"Sensei Garamadon is there?" he asked someone off camera. "Shoot, that makes eleven," sounding very much like it wasn't an accident. "Oh well. I never was good at math," Chen laughed a bit at his mistake. "Toodle-oo!" he waved at the masters on screen.

As the platform opened downwards, the slope became steeper. They slid down, the gap slowly widening.

"That guy's love for trap doors is seriously getting on my nerves!" Lloyd shouted as he clung tightly to the parachute in his arms.

The masters watched the platform open more, revealing the island right beneath their feet until the platform was too open for them to stay in, sending them plummeting through the sky very suddenly.

They struggled to gain control of their fall as the rush of wind battered and twirled them and the parachutes around.

Alexus spread out her arms and legs, trying to gain control while also trying to slow her descent. She watched as Shade grabbed a parachute, laughing as he strapped it to his back and pulled the cord, soaring above them as they all fell around him.

Jay looked at Lloyd, who was fairing far worse, rapidly swinging his arms and legs around in a primal instinct for any purchase. "Lloyd!" he called over the rushing of the wind in their ears, "Use your energy dragon!"

Lloyd closed his eyes, trying to ignore all other sensations, trying to drown out his fear, but nothing happened.

"I can't!" he yelled. "I can't get it to work!"

Skylar and Griffin Turner had managed to grab their own parachutes, pulling the cords and beginning a safer descent.

Jay managed to fall right onto Turner's parachute, rolling to the side and clutching the edge.

"Get your own chute, Leadfoot!" the Master of Speed shouted.

Jay whimpered as he looked at the sky. He saw a small bundle hurtling right for him. It hit him in the face, knocking him off Griffin's parachute, but he clutched at it, yelling excitedly as he struggled to get it onto his back.

Alexus had no idea how to catch a parachute, and Artimus was falling right next to her.

"Quick, use your magic to fly!" she shouted.

"Are you daft? I'm a sorcerer, not Superman!" he shouted back, but relented as he turned so his back was to the ground. He raised one hand to a parachute, a light starting to surround both his hand and the chute. Immediately, the bundle shot right for him, landing in his hand. He quickly turned and threw it to Alexus. She put in on her back and pulled the cord, nearly getting whiplash from the sudden pull against the wind.

Artimus repeated the process for himself, finding himself floating to the island, breathing in heavily.

Lloyd still had not managed to secure a parachute.

"Your powers don't work because you aren't controlling your fear!" Garmadon shouted, just above Lloyd. "Focus!"

Lloyd waved his arms, propelling himself forward a bit to grab onto the parachute inches away from his fingertips, but the second he got a grasp on it, Mr. Pale appeared, having an equally firm grip on the parachute, laughing before he ripped it out of Lloyd's grasp.

"Control your fear!" Garmadon shouted, "Don't let it control you! Center yourself!" Lloyd looked to the side, seeing Kai struggle as a parachute flew right towards him. Right as he got a trip on the handle, Neuro came rushing out of nowhere, grabbing the pack, and launching Kai off the controlled fall he had set for himself, projecting them further to the island at a more rapid rate.

Kai was stunned, especially when they flew right by some equally stunned ducks. The parachute was ripped from his grip, leaving him falling again. He turned in the air, seeing a pack parallel to him. He quickly gathered his baring and ignited his hands on fire, projecting himself forward in an Iron Man-like move. He grabbed onto the pack and seamlessly slid it onto his back, opening it, and feeling relief as he was falling at a much slower rate than what was lethal.

He looked down to where the Garmadons were still falling. "There's only one parachute left," he remarked in shock and horror.

Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon both grabbed the pack at the same time, the island now more dangerously close than it ever had been, growing larger with each second.

"We'll share!" Lloyd offered.

"They're only built for one!" Sensei Garmadon pointed out, "This is an easy decision."

"You're right," Lloyd agreed, pulling the cord before shoving the pack as fast as he could into his father's arms.

"What have you done?" the sensei shouted as his son continued plummeting to the island.

Lloyd spread out his arms and closed his eyes. "Control my fear," he repeated, concentrating. He needed to clear his head. He needed to push away any doubts he had in his mind that he wasn't going to end up a pancake on the jungle floor.

He felt the leaves whip at his face and body, but he also felt a surge of power burst out of him. A loud growling before a powerful roar rang throughout the jungle before He was soaring above the trees.

"He made it!" Kai cried as they watched a wispy green dragon fly above the treeline.

"Of course he did!" Jay called while Alexus let out a breath of relief.

Nya watched the parachutes fall closer to the island. "This doesn't look good," she muttered, knowing that whatever came into the jungle could only be bad news for her.

She took off as one parachute came closer to the clearing she was watching from, disappearing into the trees again.

Skylar landed in the clearing, quickly removing the pack and speeding off into the jungle, Griffin landing not far from her.

Kai realized too late how bad his landing spot was, getting closer to the peak of an active volcano. He landed on the edge, trying to balance himself as his parachute landed into the boiling lava.

He started walking away when he realized he heard the familiar sound of cloth going up into flames. He turned back, seeing the flames traveling up the cords attached to his backpack.

His yelling could be heard as Jay accidentally went through the tree line, his pack snagging on the branches, stopping him before he could reach ground level.

He grunted as he squirmed, trying to worm his parachute loose. Unfortunately, the branch gave way under the weight, snapping, sending him to the ground quicker than he would have liked, landing on the pack on his back, the parachute coming down to cover him.

"Uh, that did not feel good," he groaned.

Alexus and Artimus landed safely in a clearing, quickly taking off the packs.

"We should split up, cover more ground," Artimus suggested.

"Good idea." Alexus looked around, pulling out her sword.

"Do you have anything that belongs to her, anything she's touched?" he asked.

Alexus was thrown off, but pulled out a letter Nya had written to her when had graduated from high school. Artimus snatched the letter from his hand and produced a vial of golden liquid from thin air.

"Hey, wait-," Alexus was cut off as he uncorked the vial and started pouring the liquid onto the letter before shoving it back into her hands. To her astonishment, the paper was utterly dry, and began to glow, but only dimly, so it was barely noticeable.

"I poured a locator spell potion. The closer you get to Nya, the brighter it will glow," he informed her.

Alexus looked up from the paper, folding it back up. "Then why aren't you coming with me?" she asked.

"I have to make sure the other Masters won't find her first through sheer luck. I'm going to lead them off her trail." He patted her shoulder. "You'll be fine, I believe in you."

She nodded and looked at the paper, turning on the spot until it glowed a little brighter. "Good luck," she called before she started taking off.

"Same to you," he muttered before running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Shade ran though a darker part of the forest, before he noticed something peculiar resting in a large log. He walked over, finding a set of a bow and arrows.

"Hail, combatants!" Chen's voice cracked out suddenly, making him turn, seeing the source to be a P.A. speaker. Shade suspected there were many all over the jungle. "I have left a few treats to help you in the hunt!"

Shade quickly took that as an invitation to grab the set, rushing off to go find the girl.

"I hope you use them wisely."

* * *

Chen turned to his right hand man. "Clouse, why have I never had a mobile base?" he asked. "It's my new favorite toy!"

Chen was currently monitoring all activity through the confiscated D. B. Express. He had one of his more technological savvy servants hook up the system to his own.

"There's so many buttons and surprises!"

His voice was still being projected throughout the island, not that he cared.

* * *

Jay turned to a nearby speaker. "Like I'll ever trust a treat from you, Chen!" he called angrily before he continued to limp through the forest, letting out a small "ouch!" with each step of his right foot.

He was sure in his decision, until about five steps later, when he saw a huge mech, barely hidden behind large leaves, propped up against a tree.

"Okay, maybe just a small treat," he muttered before making his way over to it. He struggled, limping over, but then he climbed, making his way into the cockpit.

The second he sat down, the mech clicked on. "Welcome, Master of Lightning," it greeted him before changing it's exterior to don a blue sheen, better to match his uniform and style.

He smiled. "Suddenly, my leg feels much better!" he muttered, lifting up the mech's leg for emphasis.

"I'm on my way, Nya!" he called before controlling the mech, commanding it to start moving forward.

* * *

Lloyd met his father on the ground once he landed, still riding his dragon before dispelling it as his father started speaking.

"If we're going to find Nya before the others do, we've got a lot of ground to cover," Garmadon noted.

Lloyd noticed something over his father's shoulder. "Look. Nya's footprints," he pointed, seeing the indents in the ground. It had to be Nya, the combat boot indents were a distinctive pattern that he only saw on hers and Alexus's uniforms.

Garmadon, however, was a little confused. "Nya is more clever than that," he muttered, crouching over and peering at the tracks. Sure enough, the tracks in the mud belonged to Nya because Alexus had not gone scampering across the path.

"No, she wants everyone to follow these tracks," he muttered, looking up at the tree in front of them. "But only us to see this," he pointed.

Lloyd saw the carving, recognizing it almost immediately. The samurai helmet, the mask with an "X" right under it. "Her Samurai X symbol," Garmadon remarked.

"Can I give you a lift?" Lloyd asked, holding out his palm, preparing to summon his dragon before his father clamped his hand down on his palm.

"Save your energy. It's best not to draw attention," he warned before leading the way past the symbol, opposite to the tracks. "Come on," he encouraged, Lloyd quickly following.

* * *

"Nya, come in? Darreth?" Misako spoke into the mic, way back at the Samurai X Cave, trying to reach anyone. "Can anyone read me?" She sighed, pressing a hand against her forehead as there was nothing but silence.

"Still no word?" Sensei Wu asked, bringing a tray of tea over.

"Nothing," Misako replied, "We've lost all communication. How can you be so calm?" she shouted, nearly at her wit's end. "My husband and son are out there all alone!"

"As are my brother and pupils," Wu replied, "But we must not let fear cloud our thinking." He set down the tray. "Sensei Garmadon is there to guide them through this. I have to believe so."

* * *

"Still no sign of Cole and that metal man?" one guard asked, speaking loudly to be heard over the sound of the gears grinding and machines pounding.

"They still haven't escaped the island. We'll find them," the other soldier assured his comrades. "Search the labyrinth and lock this place down," he ordered before they disbanded.

Karloff watched intently as one guard walked over to a switch. He flicked it, and immediately, the gears stopped grinding, the machines stopped pounding. The productivity whirred down, everything coming to a halt as the guards left.

"All clear!" he called, turning to two stray barrels. They began shaking before Zane and Cole popped out of them, gasping at the sudden freedom, flour puffing out of the barrel Cole was in.

"Okay, back to our plan to all of us getting out of here," he announced as Zane hopped out fully.

He projected the schematics of a series of pipes via a glowing blue hologram in front of him. Cole stepped forward. "Now, if we all tried to tackle the labyrinth, some of us would be sure to get lost, so that's not an option," he started. "But Zane here, he analyzed the sewer network!"

"Sewer network?" Karloff repeated. "Isn't that stinky?"

"Hey, I'd blast my way out of here if I could, but all of our powers are gone!" Cole defended.

"The sewer network is old, and can only sustain so much weight," Zane started explaining, "but after adding up all of our combined masses, the pipes will hold by the slimmest of margins."

"Did anyone else understand that?" Karloff asked the others. Rylan slowly raised his hand, but quickly lowered it as Cole spoke again.

"He means it'll work," he summed up.

The others cheered at the news, "It'll work!" they cried happily, stopping when the doors slammed open.

They watched as the guards threw a man into the factory, yelling at him to get to work before shutting the door again.

Darreth quickly picked himself off the ground and stood boldly as he addressed the workers who gathered closer to him. "Don't worry, boys, the Brown Ninja's here! But before I rescue you, can anyone show me how to make a Puffy Potsticker?" He scanned the room before seeing a pair of familiar faces. "Cole, Rylan, you're here!" He turned to the next face. "And Zane! Is that you?" He observed the metal man. "Boy, have you changed," he muttered.

Karloff shifted, leaning in closer to Cole. "When metal friend say slimmest of margins, how slim?" he asked, and Cole shifted his gaze over at Darreth, specifically, the extra weight that Darreth bared from not ninja training.

He groaned. "It won't work," he regretfully informed them before turning to Zane. "Back to the drawing board."

Zane sighed in defeat, slumping in posture.

* * *

Alexus jogged through the forest, occasionally glancing at the letter in her hand, watching it glow a little brighter than when she first started. She skidded to a stop as she heard rustling in the bush next to her. She put the letter away and pulled out her sword as a familiar face stepped out from behind the leaves, a bow and arrow aimed right at her.

"Shade?" she asked, shocked, lowering her sword. He lowered his bow and arrow.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were the girl."

"Nya. Her name is Nya," Alexus corrected, walking over.

"You know her?" Shade asked.

"I better. She's my samurai mentor."

Shade looked shocked, but quickly hit it by frowning at her. "How do I know you aren't saying that to distract me? Or to stop me from capturing her first so you can advance first?" he asked.

Alexus gently grabbed his shoulders before harshly shaking him. "You moron. I'm the only one who's been by your side this entire tournament and you still think I'm capable of bullcrap like that?"

He shook his head when she stopped shaking him. "You're right, I'm sorry. This island, the hostility, it's messing with my head. People always expect the worse from me simply because of my element."

"I think it's the black clothing and bat pendant you wear to look goth. Is the gray skin makeup? Or part of the aesthetic?" Alexus poked his cheek, causing him to laugh.

"It's natural, comes with the trade. And the pendant is a good luck charm bestowed upon me by my family," he proudly showed it off, puffing out his chest.

Alexus laughed a bit before she grabbed his hand and started pulling him with her as she continued walking through the jungle.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To find Nya. I trust you enough to bring you with me. I know you won't hurt her."

"You don't know that."

"No, but we both know I'll kick your ass again if you try. And if _I_ can kick it, imagine what my _mentor_ can do if you get on her bad side."

He laughed again as they continued walking.

* * *

Lloyd and Garmadon stared at the Samurai X symbol carved into the tree before them. Lloyd had a pressing question, and being alone in the forest seemed like a better time than ever to ask.

"You said before that Master Chen was your Sensei, but nothing else," he noted as they continued walking.

"Son, there are things from my past I am not proud of," Garmadon started, knowing exactly where this topic was going. "Perhaps it's time for you to know the truth."

He took a deep breath, trying to think of where to start, thinking about that day. "After the Devourer bit me when I was a child, it took years for all of the evil to fully consume me."

 _That hot day, the end of the summer, scorching, but with a certain crispness in the air that autumn was bound to enhance. He had a mock fight with Clouse, using wooden swords instead of real ones. They were nearly evenly matched, Garmadon having to go onto the defense as Clouse advanced, aiming to strike at him._

 _Garmadon blocked, managing to push Clouse away enough to try to retreat again, climbing on top of a turning obstacle, ducking and dodging the spinning weapons, glancing back when Clouse hopped on behind him, distracted enough for a wooden knob to knock him in the face, sending him back into Clouse, both of them falling off the object, landing on their backs next to each other._

 _Garmadon quickly rolled over, climbing on top of Clouse in an effort to pin him down when Chen, who was standing at the head of the courtyard, shouted his encouragement._

 _"Good, Garmadon. Good, Clouse! But you're both holding back," he remarked as Clouse pushed Garmadon onto his back, now pinning the other, and continuing in the cycle of who pinned who. "Might I add, he who wins this fight shall become my right hand and be granted lordship?"_

 _The offer from their Sensei made them both freeze, the prospect of the power greater than any bond they may have formed together during their training._

 _Immediately, Clouse kicked Garmadon off of him, sending the man flying back. He rushed over, using his magic to animate the spinning poles and sending them after Garmadon._

 _Immediately, Garmadon twisted into his well versed form of Spinjitzu, not only knocking the poles out of the enchantment, but knocking Clouse over, pinning him down with the wood of the wreckage._

 _Clouse immediately gathered himself before shooting up and pointing at Garmadon, who only had a smirk on his face. "He cheated, Master!" he cried. "You told us spinjitzu was forbidden!"_

 _"He did what he had to do to win," Chen brushed off the little infraction before turning to the other pupil. "Congratulations, Lord Garmadon."_

"It was a time in our history when man and serpentine were not getting along," Sensei Garmadon continued. "As our sides clashed, we hoped for a truce. But not Chen."

 _"Oh, peace is so boring," Chen had complained while studying a map of the lower east side of Ninjago, where he was tracking serpentine movement. "But conflict and turmoil is so unpredictable and exciting!"_

 _"But Master Chen!" Garmadon had protested back then, "Even the Anacondrai are making concessions! There could be a truce! There could be-"_

 _"Never trust a snake, Lord Garmadon!" Chen interrupted. "Remember that."_

 _Garmadon looked down._

 _"Oh, don't look so sad. I've intercepted something that will make you feel better." Chen pulled out an envelope from underneath the table, staring at it with a grin on his face. "A love letter." He turned to Garmadon. "Apparently, your pathetic little brother feels the same about that girl you admire."_

 _Garmadon gasped. "Misako," he realized with a jolt as Chen slid the letter in front of him._

 _"His words are so heartfelt," he all but gushed as Garmadon opened the letter to read frantically. "They could sway how she feels about one of you..."_

 _"I didn't write this, I shouldn't be reading it," Garmadon felt the guilt, but the words in the ink were so... captivating. There was definitely truth in what Chen had said._

 _"Didn't you?" Chen asked slyly, gesturing to the ink and pen at the edge of the table before siding it over as well. "Certainly you feel the same."_

 _Clouse watched from behind a crack in the door as Garmadon signed his name instead._

"Mom thought that letter was from you," Lloyd realized, stopping in his tracks. His parent's relationship was built on a lie...

"As I've told you, there are things in my past I'm not proud of, but I have no regrets." Garmadon stopped, looking over his shoulder to his son, slowly turning to face him. "You wouldn't be here otherwise. My fear of losing Misako controlled me and led me down a dangerous path. A path I hope to one day make peace with."

* * *

Chen happily typed away, pressing the many buttons on his new toy, trying to figure out what they all did when Clouse spoke again.

"Master, if our men couldn't find her, why do you think they will fare much better?" he asked. "If the girl gets that spell to the ninja, all of our plans will be jeopardized."

Chen spun around in his chair. "Oh, Clousey-Clouse," he brushed off his right hand. "There's a reason why I'm the master and you're my pupil! Why should I worry about the remaining fighters rising up against me when after today, there'll be no fighters remaining? He turned back to the monitor, a sonar image of the map projected onto it.

"The little treats I gave them are tracking their every move! This little game isn't about them hunting the girl, it's about hunting them!" He started giggling, very pleased with himself.

"Master, you are a devious one," Clouse complimented as he stared at the map.

* * *

Nya continued running across the jungle, knowing someone was on her tail. She jumped behind a bush as someone in a gaudy white fedora and loud red suit ran past her, skidding to a stop when loud music began playing over the speakers.

"Your time in this tournament had expired," Clouse's voice rang out behind Mr. Pale, the guards surrounding him.

"Only one can remain," he repeated, "And it will be Chen!"

Nya watched as the man started screaming as the guards piled on top of him, making sure he couldn't run away. She was on the verge of screaming herself when a hand clamped over her mouth. Before she could totally freak out, a familiar voice started whispering in her ear.

"You can't do anything, keep moving," Artimus whispered, trying to comfort her as she started shaking.

* * *

"Nya! Where are you?" Kai shouted, looking around the forest, hopelessly lost. He heard someone running behind him, making him turn around. "Nya? Is that you?" he asked, creeping forward a bit.

No one answered, so he summoned his fire, ready to fight in case Chen was trying anything. "Whoever's there, I'm fired up!" he called.

"It's just me," Skylar poked her head out from behind the tree she was hiding behind.

Kai sighed in relief and extinguished his hand.

"I see you didn't pick up any of Chen's special treats either," he noted, seeing the lack of weapons in her hands. His tone was casual, but in truth, his heart picked up a little bit.

"Of course not. Like I'd ever trust him," Skylar remarked, walking over. "And I wanna find her to help you get the spell and stop Chen once and for all."

He walked forward, closing the distance while grabbing her hand. "Maybe we should be together," he offered, before realizing his words.

"Uh, that didn't come out right!" he quickly backtracked, trying to laugh off the connotation. "I mean, it's a big island, so maybe if we were a couple- argh! No, uh..." he laughed awkwardly again, pulling his hand out of hers. "What I'm trying to say is, um..."

"You want me to help you find your sister?" Skylar guessed. "Of course. I'll follow you."

Kai smiled, glad to finally be out of that awkward situation. "It's good to work with people you trust," he remarked.

He felt positively elevated as Skylar took his hand into hers. "Yes, I couldn't agree more." She smiled at him, their eyes meeting.

* * *

Back at the D. B. Express, Clouse walked in, flanked by another soldier. "Two fighters down, eight remain," he informed Chen, "And this one was a bit hard to find."

Mr. Pale revealed himself, caught between Clouse and the soldier. "You'll never get away with this, Chen!" he shouted.

"Are you serious?" Chen asked. "Where have you been? I've been getting away with it time and time again! Oh, take him away, he's boring."

Mr. Pale grunted as he was shoved by Clouse into the soldier's arms, struggling against his captor while Chen turned back to the controls.

"Ugh. You'd think they'd create a trap door in this thing."

"Master, Skylar is with Kai," Clouse spoke connotatively.

"Good," Chen replied.

"But we still don't know where Lloyd and Garmadon are, nor do we know the whereabouts of Artimus and Alexus."

"Bad!" Chen scolded. "Find them, Clouse. While you're at it, round up the rest of them!"

* * *

Lloyd and Garmadon stared at yet another Samurai X mark on a knocked-down tree. "Father, I don't understand," Lloyd spoke, breaking the silence as he climbed the log. "You trained under Chen, yet you fought beside Wu in the wars. What happened to the truce?"

"When Chen said, "Never trust a snake," he was right," Garmadon began.

"The Serpentine struck first."

He thought back again, to the first village to be attacked, a small one laying in the snowy mountains.

 _People were screaming and running from the snake army that was raiding and destroying their homes, starting fires, burning down their lives._

"The Alliance of the Elemental Masters fought back," Garmadon continued.

 _Three particular elemental masters stood on the roof, getting ready to retaliate._

 _The Master of Fire and Water summoned their elements, using the force to shove some snake soldiers off the villagers._

 _The Master of Light jumped down, traveling down and rushing unseen another soldier, a fangpyre, kicking them down to the ground before reappearing._

 _The Master of Water took control of the large quantity of water from the fountain, pushing it out and pushing the snakes out of the village in a small tidal wave, simultaneously extinguishing the fires the snakes had set._

 _But when the water washed away, there stood the Anacondrai faction._

"But they had never seen the likes of an Anacondrai warrior."

 _The purple snakes advanced, pushing the three Elemental Masters back._

"They were bigger, smarter. Natural leaders on the battlefield."

 _The local village warriors rushed forward to assist the Elemental Masters, swords meeting blades, the clanging and clashing noise ringing throughout the village._

"The Anacondrai were a proud tribe who fought with every ounce of venom! There was no greater warrior in the land. And with them in command, they proved to be too much for the Alliance to handle."

 _The village warriors quickly retreated for fear of being overtaken or captured by the snakes._

 _"Charge!" the Master of Gravity yelled before rushing over, attempting to dive-bomb the snakes, but their weapon, a larger snake, not full serpentine, sprung up from the ground, threatening to swallow him in one bite._

 _"We've taken the village, General Arcturus," the Hypnobrai lieutenant informed his Anacondrai commander._

 _"Good," Arcturus growled, looking as the Elemental Masters retreated. "Only one can remain."_

"Chen stood to gain more if he sided with the Snakes, and wanted me to help him. Though the evil in my veins tempted me, I wouldn't fight a war for him. I would only fight to see Misako again. From then on, Chen and I went our separate ways, so that I could join my brother in battle.

"We were the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master. And together, with the Elemental Alliance, we stood a fighting chance."

 _The Alliance with human enlisted soldiers advanced on the line of Anacondrai soldiers. They charged at each other, meeting in the middle. It was a long and hard fought battle, but with the superiority of Garmadon and Wu leading, they were able to drive the Anacondrai back into a retreat, but they couldn't let them escape._

 _The Master of fire rushed forward, throwing a ball of fire at the Master of Earth by accident, no damage being done whatsoever, but the nerve to strike at him was more than enough._

"But Chen's influence changed all that. He found a way to turn the Alliance against each other.

 _The Master of Earth raised a large boulder from the ground, lifting it higher until he brought his arms down, a crack in the crust erupting and traveling along the ground, smaller boulders producing from the crack, knocking the masters and soldiers down from the force as it drove a wedge between the group._

 _The Anacondrai saw the infighting, and moved to advance back to the fight, Clouse looking on from the sidelines._

"The battle was all but lost. But in our darkest hour, we found hope."

 _The defeated Elemental Masters marched through a village, taking in the damage the Serpentine had left in their wake, when something caught the attention of Garmadon._

 _A man, contentedly playing a flute, despite the wreckage around him. In front of him, a snake in a basket swayed to the rhythm, nonthreatening, totally at peace. Garmadon stopped several soldiers, gesturing to the scene, of the man charming the snake into compliance. That's when an idea struck._

"And hope found a way to end the war."

 _Across the land, Elemental Masters played the flute, influencing the snakes._

 _It took away any rational thought they had, any reason to be hostile._

"The Serpentine were divided and locked away in tombs. Chen and Clouse were exiled."

 _A gavel slammed on the wood as the verdict was reached. Guilty._

 _"We ask for mercy, Arcturus pleaded, lowing his head, bowing before the council._

 _"Mercy? Never heard of it!" one of the judges brushed off his plea before looking at Garmadon._

 _He opened the book before him, provided and the page kindly marked by Johnwick Siller as the sentence was delivered._

"And the Anacondrai generals were given the strictest sentence: Banishment to the Cursed Realm, so that they will never set foot in Ninjago again."

 _Garmadon read from the page, and a portal opened up above their heads. Immediately, the generals were sucked up into the portal, never to be seen again._

"Even after all this time, you never told Wu about you past with Chen?" Lloyd asked, looking up at his father.

"What would I have said? I would have lost your mother, as well as my brother. Not to mention-,"

"Someone once told me you need to control your fear, and not let fear control you," Lloyd cut him off, smirking as he slid over the log.

Garmadon hmphed, impressed. "You're right. Once we put all of this behind us, I'll make things right," he promised, sliding down the log as well. "But first, we need to find Nya. Come on." He started leading the way further into the jungle.

* * *

Cole was furiously sketching a plan, but crumbled it up in frustration when he saw it was going nowhere.

"Okay, so maybe rolling ourselves up into giant egg rolls isn't the best plan," he concluded, looking at the group of workers. "Anyone else have another idea?" he asked.

"Karloff used to be aeronautical engineer back in Metalonia," Karloff interjected. "Work on roto jets! Just one could take out entire army."

"Ooh. Great idea," Cole started. "But, two things. We don't have a roto jet, and what good is a jet if we're underground?" he shouted.

Before anyone could reply, the conveyor belt Cole was sitting on started moving, pushing him off and to the ground.

Darreth stood on the belt. "Okay, don't mind me, carry on whatever business you all are doing," he jumped off the end, landing near Cole's head.

"Sure, we were only using that to hatch our escape," the former Earth Master shot, seeing the device Darreth had in his hands. "Darreth, what are you doing?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Darreth looked around at the spare parts stored on the wall next to them. "Well, if there isn't a machine that makes Puffy Potstickers, by goly, I'm gonna make one." He picked up a small bit of metal that looked useful as Cole pushed himself back onto his feet.

"That's it!" Zane realized. "Darreth, you've solved it!"

"How are Puffy Potstickers gonna help us?" Cole asked.

"We'll use machine parts to build the roto jet!" Zane explained before turning back to the Master of Metal. "Karlof, do you still remember the schematics of it?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"Then it's set. Karloff and I will create the blueprint. Everyone else, find parts," he ordered.

"But we're underground!" Cole argued.

* * *

Jay panted as he kept steering the mech. The sky had turned orange. He had been piloting the mech for so long...

"Wrists tired..." he groaned. "Must keep looking- Nya!" he shouted, when he saw her Samurai X mark carved in a tree. She had to be nearby!

"I'm sorry, you search ends here," a voice called from behind.

He whirled the mech around, finding Clouse, standing in his usual neat stance, arms folded behind his back.

"Your time in the tournament is over!" Clouse summoned two bursts of purple fire, but Jay recognized the ability as magic.

Clouse pushed his fists at Jay, the burst of dark magic striking the mech, slamming him to his back on the ground. Clouse raised his arms, and suddenly, vines began growing around the mech, wrapping around the gears tightly, nearly trapping Jay. He pushed the thrust full throttle, forcing the mech to jump forward, out of the vine's grasp, landing in front of Clouse.

"Magic's for wussies. I'll stick to good ol' nuts and bolts with a little ingenuity!" he announced, pressing a button on the joystick, the mech raising it's defense system, shooting lasers at Clouse, who flipped out of the way, landing on his feet.

"You want ingenuity?" he asked. "Try this on for size!" He raised his arms, the magic overtaking his fists again. Suddenly, several nearby boulders lifting of their own accord, swirling around Clouse until they closed in, forming into shape around the magic user.

Jay became nervous as Clouse's own mech of pure rock formed.

"Magic _versus_ nuts and bolts!" Clouse shouted before advancing, the mech rushing at Jay, sending a blow, striking the arm. Jay punched back, laughing. "Ha! Is that all the hocus pocus you got?"

Artimus and Nya jolted while she carved her symbol into a tree, he was leaning against the base while keeping guard.

"Jay," she whispered before jumping down and taking off, Artimus not far behind.

"Jay!" she shouted when she got to the clearing, seeing him locked into battle with some kind of rock mech.

Jay felt his heart soar. "Nya! I've got my hands full at the moment! Did you find the spell?" he shouted, trying to keep focus, but it became harder when Artimus stepped up next to Nya.

"Yes! It's right here!" she called, pulling out the paper. "Chen plans to use everyone's elemental powers to-" Jay was slammed into a tree in that moment, missing the end of that sentence.

"What?" he called.

"Silence, girl!" Clouse shouted, his mech launching a large boulder her way. Artimus grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the way, leaping to the side.

"Go, Nya! Tell the others!" Jay shouted. "I can't hold him for long!"

"Maybe I can, then!" Artimus shouted, rolling up his sleeves before bringing his hands up.

Before he could actually do anything, Clouse threw another rock, this one nailing Artimus, crushing him against a tree.

"Are you serious?" Jay shouted as Artimus slid down the tree when the rock rolled away and to the side. He fell onto his face, sprawled out onto his stomach. "How is he still that beautiful when unconscious and disheveled? That's not fair!"

"Some body guard you were!" Nya shouted to the his limp form as she ran past, cutting her losses with the young sorcerer at that point.

Clouse punched into Jay's mech, ripping out a series of wires and circuits from the arms. "Primary power obstructed," the mech warned.

"Automatic self-detonation in five... four..."

Jay laughed at the hopelessness of the situation, his grin sliding off his face. "That's unfortunate..."

"Three... Two..."

Clouse's face contorted into that of pure terror at the realization.

* * *

Skylar and Kai jumped when a burst of smoke shot up to the sky, able to feel vibration of the explosion in their feet.

"That could be Nya! Come on!" Kai took off across the pool of water ahead of them, jumping from bolder to bolder to cross.

"Let me, I have a faster way," Skylar offered quickly, raising her hand before extending it out to the water, white shards shooting out and freezing the lake into ice instantly.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked as she jumped onto the ice, able to easily skate across. "Your friends could be in trouble."

"How did you just do that?" he asked.

"I can absorb elemental power," she quickly reminded him, but he cut her off as he slowly stepped off his rock.

"But the ice..." he slid over to her. "Zane's never been in the tournament..." Skylar said nothing as Kai realized who was standing in front of him.

"You're the spy!" He accused. "You've seen Zane! You're working for Chen!"

"I had to obey my father or else-"

"Chen's your father?" Kai shouted, not sure how much more he could take. His world was not only flipped upside down, but it was flipped, crumbling, and Hell was freezing over.

He slipped on the ice, landing on his back.

"Yes!" an all too familiar voice rang out, and Chen materialized from smoke, standing over him. He yelped at the suddenness and pushed himself up, rapidly moving back, trying to put distance between Daddy Dearest and the Demented Daughter.

"And now your time in the tournament is over, Master of Fire. Take him, Skylar!"

"Okay, Dad," she rushed at him, but he jumped up and to the side, quickly evading her. She jumped, aiming a kick to his face, but he stepped to the side, grabbing her ankle midair and pushed her to the ground.

"The reason you didn't have a tattoo if because you used the power of Form," he stated, all the piecing coming together as he got on top of her, pinning her down while raising a fist.

"And now, I'll use the power of smoke!" She quickly disappeared, making him sink to the ground before she appeared behind him, sending a strong kick to his back, knocking him forward, making him loose his balance on the ice again.

Chen laughed, but Kai summoned his fire, but Skylar grabbed his arm.

"Do it, and we'll both go in," she warned, but he ignited his other hand.

"No!" she yelled before he twisted into his spinjitzu, knocking her off of him.

"What are you doing?" she shouted as the ice began to crack from the sudden heat.

Chen slid from the ice, falling into the water. "Skylar, help me!" he cried.

"Dad!" she shouted rushing over to help pull him out.

Kai stopped and ran to the shore.

"Enough of this," Chen growled, his staff glowing as he pointed it at Kai.

Vines sprung out from the jungle floor, shooting out to wrap around Kai's ankle, stopping him. Before he could reach down to pull it off, two more vines shot out and wrapped around his wrists, pulling them out and away from his body, immobilizing him.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Nya was still running, constantly looking over her shoulder at every little noise, her nerves frayed, her heart pounding in her head.

She had a million thoughts running through her head, but they all stopped when she bumped into a familiar and friendly face.

"Nya!" Lloyd cried, but she didn't let him get another word out.

"They took Jay! They took everyone!" she screamed, nearly in hysterics. She had been running for so long, she was beginning to wonder if feeling safe was a sensation she'd ever get again.

"Slow down, Nya," Garmadon tried to get her to calm down.

"You're the only one left, Lloyd." She held out the rolled up paper that felt like rolled up lead in her arm. She had been clutching it since they took Jay, refusing to let it out of her sight after everything it had cost her. "You're the only one who can stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked as he grabbed the paper, unrolling it. Garmadon read it over his shoulder.

"A transformation spell," he realized. "It can't be."

"Transformation? Transform into what?" Lloyd asked.

"An army of Anacondrai. The tournament may be over, but the next Serpentine war may have just begun."

* * *

Kai was tossed into the cell holding the other Masters, landing on his face on the floor. He looked up at them. All of them; Jay, Neuro... even Alexus and Artimus, the latter unconscious, bruised and bloody, but still somehow very pretty. Every remaining Master was here, except Lloyd.

"Don't worry, Lloyd will come for us," Jay quickly assured Kai, as if though he could hear his thoughts.

"I'm planning on it," Chen spoke, watching them, laughing as he slammed the cell door shut.

Kai glared at him before glaring over his shoulder, at Skylar. She looked crestfallen, and he truly believed she was, until she turned her back on him and walked away.


	7. Don't Threaten Me with a Bad Time

**I feel I'm keeping up. I'm probably jinxing myself, however.**

* * *

Alexus was having yet another panic attack (not that that was new) as the group of Elemental Masters sans Skylar were marched down the dark hall, the sound of large ceremonial drums and chanting men getting louder as it echoed off the stone, stopping right before a large cast iron cell door.

They were shackled, their wrists behind their back in chains, in three rows. Kai, Shade, and Griffin in front, Jay, Neuro, and Mr. Pale in the middle, and Alexus and Artimus in the back. The lengths of chains were conjoined with each other, the ends being held in the hands of the guards.

"Bring in the prisoners!" she heard Clouse shout. The door raised, and they were marched into a large, dark room, lit only by several small flames that surrounded the arena. Chen's men were bowing, chanting, celebrating the ceremony that was about to take place in front of them.

"So the ninja were right," Griffin whispered to Shade, who was shackled next to him. "This was never about any of us winning the tournament. This was all about something sinister!"

"What gave that away?" Shade asked sarcastically. "Was it his cult following or the giant snake head?"

Alexus groaned as they were marched down a set of stairs.

"I know, our fate is all but sealed," Artimus lamented.

"Oh no. I have a quiz due tonight and I don't know how to ask for an extension due to mitigating circumstances." She sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

"We've been fighting each other for so long it took us all losing to finally pull us together," Neuro remarked. "Too bad it's too late."

Jay's happy humming got a little louder, like he was passive aggressively trying to block out any negative thoughts. It was starting to irritate them all.

"Why are you humming?" Kai snapped finally, whirling around to face him. "You do know they're about to take our powers?"

Jay stopped humming to reply. "Since these cursed shackles have blocked our powers, I choose to use the power of positive thinking. Lloyd will come save us. You just wait."

They finally made it to the plateau, which was raised just higher than the ground the cultist were chanting on. Clouse and Skylar stood before them. They were stopped, and the chanting silenced.

"Low and behold, it's Benedict Arnold and Louis XV!" Alexus called, but her sick history burn fell on mostly deaf and ignorant ears. Skylar turned her head away, a guilty, crestfallen look on her face.

"Go ahead and look away, but you know as well as I do, after he takes our powers, he's still gonna need yours," Kai called to her, stepping forward as much as he could.

"You don't understand," she turned to look at him and him alone. "My father gets everything he wants, I had no choice."

"Just tell me one thing." Kai felt a lump burning in his chest, but he had to know. "Was it his idea to make me fall for you, or yours? Because it worked."

She gasped a bit before looking down, and Alexus would have bet her laptop that Skylar had allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"Lock 'em down," one guard grunted. The guards holding their chains tightened, forcing them to go down onto one knee.

"All rise for Master Chen!" The head guard yelled, prompting the others to stand up from their bowing position. The drums picked up, the guards started cheering as the fire roared, heating up the room to a near unbearable temperature.

The Masters looked around, trying to find Chen, before a movement in the air caught in their peripheral vision. They looked up, seeing an absurd, and, Alexus's opinion, obnoxious, sight. Chen as floating around the room in his tacky throne, wielding his staff, waving it around in victory as he used the power of gravity to soar.

"Look at me, I'm floating!" he called, as if though anyone was ever able to look away at this point. Suddenly, he dropped, and the cultists gasped in shock before Chen quickly shot back up. "I got it, I got it!" he assured as he came in for the landing in front of the captured Masters. "I just got distracted by how awesome this place looks. Well done, Clouse," he complimented his right hand, "You've really set the mood."

"I would pay good money to see him fall," Alexus whispered to Artimus, causing him to hide his face into his shoulder so he didn't burst out laughing.

"And look at this!" Chen continued, turning to the Masters, who started to struggle in any way. "Soon, I'll have more power! It's good to be me."

"You may have us, but you still don't have the Green Ninja!" Jay called defiantly.

"Ah yes," Chen remembered that one minor hindrance in his plan as he jumped off his throne. "I bet right now, he'll swoop down to save you in the very last moment, and teach me a valuable lesson," he spoke mockingly. "Well, I'll wait, I love lessons."

They looked around anxiously. Alexus struggled harder. She couldn't put her faith in someone when she had the next best thing: her silver power. She just couldn't summon her sword to break the chains.

"Any minute now," Jay called, really hoping he wasn't about to eat his words.

Alexus finally managed to slide her bobby pin out of her sleeve and into her hand. She just needed to angle it right as she started picking the lock.

She seriously thought she had a few more seconds before Chen's voice spoke again.

"That's enough. I'm bored. But here's a lesson: Don't be a sore loser. Only one can remain!" He raised the staff before thrusting it at them.

The power of the staff engulfed them, lifting them off their feet, Alexus dropping the pin as a freezing cold energy overtook her. She gasped, feeling like her body heat was leaving her. The next second it was over, until a silver mist started to leave her body and flowing into the jewel of the staff. She fell to her knees next to Artimus, taking in deep breathes as all strength left her, leaving her shaking in her boots.

"The power is mine. All mine!" Chen raised his staff in victory.

"He never came," Jay groaned, not sure whether he felt more drained from the power zap or near sense of betrayal.

"Take them to the factory," Chen commanded. They were pulled to their feet, and Alexus caught Kai sending a glare Skylar's way. She stared at him before turning to Chen.

"Father, please, spare Kai," she begged. Alexus felt betrayed in her own fashion. "I've seen inside his head. He's different. He can help you."

"You like the boy, don't you?" Chen teased his daughter, using that universal tone all dads use when their child liked someone. "If it will make you happy." He turned to the guards. "Leave the red one." The guards quickly unchained the shackles around Kai's wrists before quickly ushering out the rest of them.

"Jesus, and I thought she was into _me_! Where did Kai come from?" Alexus whispered to Artimus.

He shook his head. "Oh, you're such a hopeless, unobservant, bisexual disaster," he muttered. She was prepared to argue, but she could see no fault in the statement.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the island, there lay an abandoned village that was beginning to be reclaimed by the jungle. Why there was such structures so deep in the jungle, having been abandoned for so long Lloyd did not know. In a passing thought, he hoped that it was nothing more than Chen having done it because he had the materials and was bored and did it because he could.

Part of him feared there had been someone here before Chen and when the tyrant was exiled to the island, the village was subjugated to something of a purge to establish the man's dominance, like a parasite infecting the land. He could not dwell to many more seconds on speculation, because he was being hunting.

Lloyd was being hunted, only having his father and Nya with him as company, which wasn't all bad because of all the people he was going to have on his team in a hopeless situation, those two were the ones he would pick. The problem was that it was an actual situation and not some scenerio where the rest of his friends were captured by some mad man who was getting more powerful by the second by leeching off his friend's abilities. He had to act. He had to do something to stop Chen from enacting his ultimate plan.

"He knows I'm coming," he started, observing his surroundings, finding no enemies, but a calming setting sun, marking it one day since his team got captured. He was getting restless.

"But I can't just hide here and do nothing."

"We have to wait until nightfall," Nya reminded him, gesturing from their vantage point towards the front gates. "There's too many."

Truly, since Lloyd had managed to escape Chen's clutches in the great hunt, the guards seemed to have doubled and they seemed infinitely more agitated, which was saying something. In front of the main gate alone, it had went from two guards to eight guards marching or standing in front of the vast doors.

"And then what?" Lloyd asked, "Every minute we're out here he grows more powerful-!"

"Son," Garmadon cut off Lloyd's sudden rant. "Chen grows strong by taking from others. But _real_ power does the opposite: it empowers those around you, like the way you've empowered me."

Lloyd took a deep breath and glanced at his knees, unable to meet his father's eyes.

"We will get you to Chen, and you _will_ destroy his staff."

* * *

The grind of the factory machines was as relentless as ever, especially to the mass of new comers and former masters that were now put to work.

Alexus found the standard, oil-stained, orange jumpsuit, white t-shirt, and lace-less boots rather comfy, breathable and work-friendly, perfect for working long hours.

The guards however, in her opinion, were raging assholes, especially as one shoved Jay, telling him to "work," despite Jay having a shining gleam of sweat dripping down his forehead due to the intensity of the work and heat of the machine he was placed next to.

"No, no," Jay corrected quickly, "It's not _work_ if you love what you do! The power of positive thinking."

Alexus wished heavy machinery would fall on her head.

Artimus wished he had a loose conveyor belt chain to wrap around either his own or Jay's neck. He wasn't decided yet.

"Psst!" A harsh whisper behind them was just barely audible over the grinding gears. Jay quickly turned to the workers that walked up front of him across the belt, standing right next to Alexus and Artimus.

They were wearing hats with brims that could obscure their faces with one tilt, but with Jay staring right at the two people he most feared he would never see.

"Cole? _Zane?_ Is that you?" he asked, feeling like a lump in his chest had melted and the weight of a thousand tons had been lifted from his shoulders. His best friend was now made out of metal, but he recognized those piercing blue eyes anywhere.

"Ah, you look amazing!" he cried.

Alexus practically jumped onto Zane, nearly tackling him to the ground as tears quickly overwhelmed her vision, but he managed to catch her, holding her against him. Artimus shared a consolidating look with Cole before he turned around, making sure no guards were coming their way.

"Not so loud!" Cole whisper shouted over to Jay. "They think we've escaped and don't know we're here."

"Why would you come back?" Jay asked as Alexus pulled away, also making sure no one was watching.

"Because, we're breaking everyone out," Cole pumped his fist.

"Correction. We're building our way out," Zane injected before gesturing to a lone source of a hammer pounding that belonged to Karloff, who was working on a machine hidden behind a tarp.

"They think we're fixing the noodle machine, but we're fixing a Roto Jet!" Cole explained.

"A Roto Jet?" Jay repeated, "But aren't we underground?"

"That's what I've been saying!" Cole hissed, relieved that someone _finally_ understood.

"Also, don't they realize that we currently have a machine that's already churning out noodles?" Artimus asked.

"What happened to positive thinking?" Karloff asked.

"NO TALKING!" a guard shouted suddenly, making them all jump as one marched over to them, watching them from the rafters above. "And hurry up with that noodle machine!"

"Okay, okay!" Karloff called back. "It will be ready soon! When ready, noodles will fly out of here!"

"Hey, do you know where Kai is?" Cole asked after doing a quick headcount.

"Last I heard, he's getting the "special" treatment," Jay smirked.

"I don't understand," Zane interjected.

"Skylar pleaded with her father for him, so Chen spared him from the factory," Artimus put simply.

"Ouch, sorry, Alex," Cole looked over at her.

"Ah, no biggie," Alexus shrugged it off.

"You take rejection rather well," Artimus remarked.

Alexus tried to avoid looking over at Shade, who was working a small distance away from them before she looked down at the conveyor belt. "You know me. Always the calm one."

Artimus looked bewildered, looking at her before following the area she was pointedly _not_ staring at before drawing his conclusions. "Ah. Yes, the calm one. Always cool headed. Never does your mind ever drift to the worst case scenario. I'm sure you handle anything with the grace of a princes-"

Alexus jabbed a wrench into his stomach. "Go help with the Roto Jet, I know you're good with machines."

Artimus flashed his signature smirk before taking the wrench and sauntering over to where Karloff was. It was amazing how dignified the man was despite being in a totally helpless environment.

Cole, Zane, and Jay looked at Alexus, who refused to look up at them.

"Next person who tries to make a remark will get the next wrench shoved somewhere else unpleasant," she warned, prompting them all to quickly get back to work without another word.

* * *

"A scale from the great Devourer," Chen started listed off as he led Kai down along the hall of his personal collection of artifacts. "Captain Soto's peg leg, a cog from the Celestial Clock, Zane's pink gi, and this!" Chen jumped forward, grabbing a long-bladed and jagged sword off from the wall mount in which it rested.

Kai had to jump back as Chen waved it around with a practiced swing before holding it high above his head. "An Anacondrai sword," he named, lowering it so Kai could see it better. "They are the sharpest blades in existence," he sliced a falling banner in half swiftly for emphasis. "Fit for the greatest warrior to ever do battle in Ninjago!" He quickly put it back on the mount.

"And my favorite new toy," he turned, gesturing to were two guards were finishing installing a new mount, silver banners adoring the sides, the artifact hidden in a long wooden case that rested at their feet.

They watched as one guard stooped down, opening the case before carefully lifting the content, a sword, and placing it on the mount neatly before walking away.

"I-Isn't that Alexus's sacred Silver Sword?" Kai asked wearily.

"Oh! Say that five times fast!" Chen exclaimed as he led the way over quickly so they could get a good look. "Yes, good eye, young master. Since she has no need for it now, it is one of my monuments to today's victory!"

"Why are you showing me all of this?" Kai asked, ignoring the churning in his stomach from being so close to what could be considered stolen property. "You do realize if you weren't holding that staff right now, I'd strike you down right here."

Truly, Chen had a tight grip on the Staff of Elements, so casually and with such ease, Kai imagined that the man slept with the staff in his grip how one would usually hold a pillow.

"Skylar was right," the older man remarked, amused, before leading the way further down the hall. "Even without your power, the fire burns bright in you."

Kai looked away, hearing her name made his heart clench tightly in his chest.

"Unlike you and my dear Skylar, who inherited her powers from her mother," Chen continued, "I was never born with natural abilities."

Kai did not struggle to hold back an audible yawn as he droned on.

"I was told I would amount to nothing. But I will show them they are all wrong!" They stopped in front of another artifact.

Kai was almost so bored at this point, he was ready to make a mad dash to Alexus's sword to end it.

"Look! I call it 'The Charge of the Dark Brigade!'" Kai looked up at the painting. It showed a fearsome Anacondrai general with an army of Anacondrai warriors behind him, rays of light originating behind the general broken by the him and reflecting upon the fog gathered around their tails.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chen asked, admiring his painting. "The reds... the purples... the super dark purples! After I defeat your little green friend and take his powers, I will have all the elements I need to conjure a spell that will transform me and my worshipers into Anacondrai!"

Kai clenched his fists, trying to control his anger so he didn't lash out at the mad man.

"With you and your friends gone, nothing will stop me!" Chen continued before turning to Kai, his voice dropping into a more serious, paternal tone. "But I've seen inside your head. I know you're still jealous Lloyd was chosen to be the Green Ninja."

Kai quickly turned his head away, refusing to face Chen. The man was lying. He had to be, that was a little over a year ago. But he remembered Lloyd's words, only a week ago at that fight club he had joined, before this journey had started. It always should have been him.

"It could've been you," Chen fueled his thoughts. "Have you ever wondered what it felt like to have so much power pulsing through your veins?"

Kai shut his eyes tight, trying to drown out the words, trying hard to refuse what he was hearing.

"Yes, you have."

His eyes shot open, his fists clenched and normally would have been on fire by this point. He refused to let Chen inside his head.

"There's so much potential in you, Kai. I want to give you the chance to find it." Chen gently rested his hand on Kai's back, only to prompt the young man to reel away, pushing away his hand and finally turning to face him.

"I will _never_ turn on my friends," he spat.

"Of course!" Chen agreed, taking a step back. "But what if I also told you there were secrets about your parents that your sensei's never told you?"

Kai froze, unable to control his jaw dropping, feeling his temper going from overheated to cold as fast as a candle flickering out in the wind. His hands quickly grew clammy as his heart threatened to leap out of his chest, physically hurting him each time it pounded against his rib cage.

"Dark secrets," Chen smirked, loving the reaction of the ninja, looking so lost as his eyes lost their fiery focus, stumbling back as the impact of the words hit him. He knew the boy's questions about his parents burned across his heart more than anything else.

"My parents? What secrets?" Kai couldn't hold it back, jumping at the opportunity like a dog for anything. Anything he could learn about those parents that had vanished so long ago, he would take.

"So many questions that can so easily be answered!" Chen prattled on, answering nothing, despite the desperation that was emanating off of the young ninja.

Kai could have killed Clouse for interrupting that very second, knowing that the questions and longing he had hidden away for so long were suddenly bursting full force in his heart once again.

"Master, it is nightfall," the sorcerer drawled as he approached them. "The Green Ninja will be making his move shortly."

Chen turned to Kai once more. "Think about it," he advised the boy, leaving him unsatisfied and restless before turning on his heel and departing down the fall with Clouse.

* * *

The moon shone brightly, illuminating the front of the gates in it's silvery glow.

"Remember, destroy the staff and everyone's power returns," Garmadon stated, going over the plan with the two. "You came here to make your team whole. Finish the job."

Lloyd flipped his hood over his head and nodded to Nya, who raised the crossbow they had obtained.

She closed one eye, concentrating before shooting quickly, the grappling hook flying from their vantage point to the wall, hooking onto a ledge at a nearby roof on the other side of the fortress wall, providing a secure line.

They quickly jumped sliding across the rope and onto the roof.

One guard looked their direction, so Lloyd quickly slid behind him while Garmadon launched himself at the man from nowhere, his heel colliding with the man's unarmored gut, sending him flying back into Lloyd's waiting arms and quickly hid the body where he would not be discovered for a long while.

Nya quickly jumped from one roof top to another, feeling a sense of deja vu as she landed between two guards, quickly knocking one out before turning to the other, landing a well-placed blow before he had fully registered her presence.

Garmadon and Lloyd quickly jumped to her side, and they entered the main compound through an open window.

They quietly crept through the dark hall, watching for any signs of life that did not belong to them. Lloyd felt a light pressure on his ankle, and he had just enough time to process it as a wire snapping before the hallway illuminated, a jarring alarm blaring, more than definitely alerting everyone to their presence.

Three guards almost immediately burst into the room, and they got ready, the team taking a stance as the guards came at them, quickly taking them out, but immediately, a wave of more guards rushed into the hall from behind them.

"There's too many of them!" Lloyd shouted as one advanced quicker than the others. Nya jumped forward, knocking him to the ground, putting herself between the guards and the Garmadons.

"I'll hold them!" she quickly assured her teammates. "You two, find Chen!" They ran off as more guards rushed at her, three going down almost immediately.

There was no way in hell she was going down without taking a few teeth with her.

Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon veered down a hall, skidding to a stop as one too familiar face revealed himself to them.

"Look out!" Garmadon shouted as Clouse summoned a dark purple cloud before shooting it at them, the impact of the magic sending them flying back.

"Go, son!" Garmadon shouted as they both quickly recovered. "Leave Clouse to me."

"Good luck," Lloyd spoke.

"Your father doesn't believe in luck," Clouse called, stalking his way forward.

"I know," Lloyd turned to Clouse. "I wasn't talking to him."

Garmadon rushed forward as Lloyd ran in the opposite direction, grabbing a sword from a nearby wall mount, Clouse doing the same, grabbing a particular long blade with jagged edges.

"Just like back in the training yard," Garmadon called.

"Only this time, I refuse to lose!" Clouse swung high, Garmadon raising his blade to meet his strike.

"Oh, if only Callidus was here to make a fool of you again," Garmadon taunted, pushing him back.

Clouse did not remark, but let his fury pour into his next series of quick strikes, causing Garmadon to go on the defense.

Garmadon sent a blow forward, which Clouse blocked and sent a particularly hard swipe. Only, when Garmadon raised his sword to meet it, his steel blade was cut cleanly in half, the end clattering to the floor.

Lloyd breath heavy as he ran through the lavish purple and red halls, only to yell as the ground opened up from under his feet, sending him sliding down a dark stone cavern, landing on his side.

"Ugh. Chen and his trap doors," he groaned as he pushed himself to his knees.

Suddenly, a low grown echoed off the stone walls, and Lloyd's stomach filled with dread as he recognized the sound.

He turned his head, seeing a pair of large purple eyes waved back and forth in the distance, edging closer to him. He thought he was done for until a familiar voice echoed from the other side of the caverns.

"Lloyd! This way! Come on!" Kai called, a distance away, a torch in hand.

Lloyd quickly pushed himself to his feet and took off as fast as he could, the snake's jaw snapping at where he was only seconds ago, but continued advancing, it's jaw unhinged and ready to swallow him whole if he missed a single step.

He quickly jumped into the narrow tunnel Kai was waiting in, quickly following, filling with relief at the familiar face.

"Kai, you escaped. What happened?" he asked, falling into step behind his friend. Maybe if Kai was here, the others would be near, and they would have a better chance of fighting Chen.

"I managed to slip free, but Chen took all our powers," Kai quickly informed him. Lloyd quickly realized it was just Kai, no one else.

"If we can find them-"

"There's no time," Lloyd quickly cut him off, knowing that to look for everyone in the vast maze that was Chen's palace would be more fruitless than favorable. "I have to stop Chen, alone if I have to."

Kai stopped suddenly, Lloyd quickly coming to a halt as his best friend turned to him, guilt etched into every inch of the young fire master's face as he stared at him.

"What? What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd," Kai lowered the torch in his hand and quickly blew it out, plunging them both into pitch darkness. "This will all make sense when it's over."

Lloyd strained to see where his friend was, but he couldn't even see his hand as he waved it within an inch of his face. What was Kai talking about? What was he sorry about?

Lloyd rushed forward, trying to find anything, see anything. He felt himself walking up a set of stairs and looked around, the darkness letting up, but not enough for him to make out any definitive features of the room.

"Kai?" he called out, almost scared of being alone in this dark. "Kai, where are you?" He almost hated how he let some of the fear crept into his voice.

Suddenly, the room began to glow. Lamps placed in a circle revealing him to be in the main room, where the roster for the fighting had been place. Two slots had caught his eye, and he stepped over to it.

One slot had his own title card in one side, signifying he had made it to the finals. However, the slot on the opposite showed Chen's title.

"The final round!" Chen called out as he jumped from the ledge into the arena with Lloyd. "It all ends here!"

"You!" Lloyd shouted, pointing accusingly as all his anger bubbled to the surface, replacing any fear he might have had in the dark. "You turned Kai against me?"

"Like I said, only one can remain," was all Chen offered.

Lloyd quickly summoned an orb of his green energy before throwing it at Chen, the force enough to shatter the lamp behind him as the older man jumped out of the way.

"Oh please!" Chen called tauntingly as he skidded to a stop right behind Lloyd the next second, showing off his new speed. "What use is one element when I have the rest?" He threw his staff into the air. "Shadow!" he shouted, disappearing into the darkness.

"I know what you're up to," Lloyd called, keeping on his toes as he looked around the room, trying to find his opponent. "The Anacondrai Wars are over!" He summoned another ball of energy into one of his clenched fists. "You're living in the past!"

"Wrong!" Chen's voice rang out, appearing one second and a burst of fire being shot at Lloyd's face the second, forcing the Green Ninja to bend backwards to avoid it.

"I decide when it's over!" Chen twirled his staff in his hands. "And who doesn't like a blast from the past?" He thrust the staff forward, a ball of ice energy shooting at Lloyd, who jumped behind the roster, which promptly froze over in an instant, cracking in the sudden pressure and change of temperature.

Chen jumped and cackled with utmost delight before sending a blast of fire at Lloyd, causing a explosive reaction due to the sudden expansion of the atoms in the roster, sending Lloyd flying forward, as well as chips and pieces of the wood the roster was made out of.

He fell onto his back with a heavy thud, Chen's smug face dancing in and out of his vision.

When my followers become Anacondrai, Ninjago will be controlled by those who deserve it: the most powerful!"

Lloyd slowly started to push himself onto his arms, but suddenly, Chen slammed his staff into the ground. "Gravity!" he shouted, and suddenly, Lloyd was being lifted into the air, beyond his control, unable to gain any purchase or stability as up became down as he landed on the high ceiling.

Chen rushed at a beam, jumping and running up it before back-flipping off of it, landing on a lamp dangling from the ceiling before jumping up, landing above Lloyd, on a fixture above (below?) Lloyd, standing with high ground to him.

Chen waved his staff and Lloyd was suddenly being thrown from the ceiling, plummeting to the ground before stopping midair, now upside down.

"What you have isn't power!" he shouted before being thrown uselessly between two lamps. "It's stealing!" He was suddenly launched into a far lantern, a grunt pushed out of his lungs as his back slammed painfully into the fixture before he was thrown once again, his stomach colliding before he was brought back in front of Chen. He was now hanging upside-down, no sense of structure, no possibility of striking, no chance to do anything but dangle at Chen's whim as the blood started to rush to his head, pounding in his eardrums.

Then he was falling, falling all the way onto the ground as gravity was returned to his body, landing on his back once again. He groaned as Chen jumped down. Lloyd quickly jumped back before Chen slammed onto him.

"Real power doesn't need to take from others," Lloyd quoted before jumping forward, sending a kick to his chest. But he never collided, simply passing through Chen as the man turned to smoke.

Lloyd landed onto his side, crashing into the barely standing roster as Chen re-materialized into solidity, cackling all the while.

"Real power stops people like you!" Lloyd shouted, flipping onto his feet, summoning his green power once more. He thrust it at Chen, but before it could make contact, Chen slammed his staff into the ground, and metal encompassed his body, the green energy bouncing back and colliding into Lloyd, knocking him back into the roster once more, his head slamming against the solid gold bracket holder.

He groaned, barely able to hold for more than a second before darkness overtook his vision.

"Only one can remain," Chen quoted the creed, observing his defeated opponent, laughing at his own victory.

* * *

Nya's vision swam in darkness, a musty smell encompassing her nose, dust almost choking her. She realized her eyes were closed and fought a little to open them. Her head throbbed, and she had vague memories of something heavy- a sword hilt probably- colliding with her skull before it was all darkness.

"Nya!" a voice called from her left, cutting through the haze. "Are you alright?" she turned sharply, seeing Sensei Garmadon, his wrists in manacles, keeping his arms chained behind him, pinning his back to a large, but thin stone pillar.

"Yes," she answered quickly before looking around. "What- what happened?"

Her heart nearly stopped at the sight surrounding them.

Hundreds upon hundreds of skulls and bones were piled against the walls surrounded him. Large statues of snakes with golden eyes glowed in the low light, glaring down at them. She tugged her arms, realizing with a start that she was chained in the same fashion as Garmadon, arms behind her back, pinned with barely any slack. It was impossible to move much, let alone pick the lock.

"We have to get out of here," Garmadon tried pulling at his chains as well before a door slammed open to the side, three people walking into the room.

One of which Nya vaguely recognized as one of the elemental masters, but the one leading made her stomach pit.

"My pet loves the smell of fear," the man with long dark hair, the one who had hunted her so profusely across the palace leered at the both of them, basking in their distressed state.

Garamdon stopped struggling immediately, standing tall. "Where is my son? What have you done with-?"

"I have your son," the one she remembered as Chen interrupted. Her stomach was filled with dread and anger. She should had choked him with the fan when she had the chance.

"His power will become mine at the ceremony tonight!" Chen stepped closer to Garmadon, practically spitting in the man's face. "I'm sorry you didn't get an invite. I'm still a little _hurt_ by my pupil deciding to betray me so long ago."

"But how did you defeat him?" Nya asked, unable to wrap her mind around the fact, also trying to draw the attention away from Garmadon, whom she was afraid would lash out, landing himself in some harsher situation.

Chen turned to her, a smirk crossing his face. "Oh, I had a little help," he spoke lightly, his words making her dread the next second. Chen stepped back, revealing the darkened doorway to the side of the room.

In the doorway, a figure walked, slowly stepping into the light.

She gasped. Her chest tightened and her stomach dropped when she realized the man who walked into the room was none other than her brother, Kai, who was looking down, until he saw her.

"You pitted the ninja against themselves just as you did the Elemental Masters!" Garmadon accused as Kai took his place by Chen's side.

"Why, Kai?" Nya shouted, pulling at the chains, desperate to shake or slap some sense back into her idiot brother. "How could you do this? What about Alexus?"

"Chen holds all the power. Lloyd alone never stood a chance." Kai looked down, unable to look at his sister anymore. "I had to think about what was best for us." He looked back up, his talking much quicker. "He'll let you go if-"

"I'd rather be snake food!" Nya shouted defiantly, unable to hear anymore, knowing just what he'd say. She had spent only several hours undercover working for Chen and that was too much for a life time.

Garmadon shot his leg forward, snapping at Skylar's leg, sending her falling back into his tight grip. He managed to wrap his arm around her neck in a choke-hold that she would not be able to break free from.

"Untie us!" Garmadon demanded.

Clouse and Chen only erupted into laughter. "Or what?" Chen asked after catching his breath. "You've changed, remember? You're _Sensei_ Garmadon," he taunted. "You're a _good guy_. Threats don't frighten me!" His tone changed from mocking to serious in a flash, making Nya jump, finally understanding how this man could cause so much chaos.

Garmadon glared before yielding, releasing Skylar and pushing her away so she stumbled forward, gasping for air, Kai catching her arm and holding her steady on her feet as she rubbed her neck.

Skylar quickly regained her composure and shot her own glare at her father, who ignored her in favor for Clouse.

"My pet may be napping," he started as the large gate in front of them was raised, "But she's always hungry when she wakes up."

"You had a good run, Garmadon," Chen complimented tauntingly, "but all good things must come to an end. He started walking to the door, Clouse following as they both interrupted into more evil cackling.

Nya watched as the girl followed quickly, Kai following as well, albeit more hesitantly, studying their faces as he walked away.

"This isn't you, Kai! Don't do this!" Nya shouted, trying one last time to make her brother see reason.

"Sorry, Sis. This is the way it has to be," he called, looking at her over his shoulder, the guilt on his face almost overwhelming.

But suddenly, as if he had taken off a mask, the guilt was washed away from his face, replaced with that signature smirk as he winked at her before turning away and walking out the door.

She looked at Garmadon, that pressure easing from her chest as she realized her brother might actually be knowing what he was doing after all.

Kai and Skylar hung back slightly as Chen and Clouse led the way down the cavern, away from the cell.

"Have the factory prepare a feast in honor of the ceremony, Clouse," Chen commanded, "I'm in the mood for noodles!"

Kai quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking forward and lowered his voice so they wouldn't hear. "This is how your father treats you?" he whispered as she quickly turned to face him. "It doesn't have to be like this!"

"But he has the staff," she argued, "There's nothing I can do about it."

"But what if I can?" he asked, "Lloyd didn't stand a chance alone, but if Chen trusts me, I can get close to the staff and then-!"

"Why would you tell me this after I betrayed you?" she cut him off, letting the regret show in her tone.

"You spared me for a reason," he shrugged before a smirk edged its way onto his face, "And you know I'm far too fetching to resist."

She couldn't help but grin. Even now, he was confident in himself, sure of his words, sure of his actions. She had to admit, there was some truth, there was something inexplicable that made her drawn to trust him.

* * *

Artimus wiped off a streak of grease and sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as he laid on his back, rewiring some panels recycled from an old noodle machine to make it more likely to act like an engine. He was almost done, needing as many spare seconds as he could get.

Karloff stood guard, a wrench in hand, watching for any guards that were going to come near while Jay connected the Roto Jet's engine's thrusters to the manual system.

They were alerted by a sharp whistle, the signal that a guard was on his way. Artimus quickly rolled onto his stomach and crawled out from under the machine, following Jay, Cole, and Zane, the last two also acting as guards, as they pulled down the tarp and took off.

Karloff rushed forward to meet the guard. "Uh, please! Almost done!" he quickly stopped, preventing him from inspecting any further. "Soon, noodle machine will be firing on all cylinders!"

"No, make now!" the guard demanded, shoving Karloff to the side harshly and walking over to the tarp-ed contraction. "Master Chen wants noodles for the big ceremony!"

"What ceremony?" Griffin Turner asked, stalling as Artimus slid back under the machine. He just needed to finish with the circuits.

"Chen defeated the Green Ninja! Now no one in Ninjago can stop us!" the guard replied before bursting into laughter.

"Bullsh-!" Alexus's remark was cut off as Rylan quickly placed his hand over her mouth, muffling the rest of the swear.

Karloff quickly rushed to walk along side the guard, aiming to cut him off as he kept ranting.

"Look on the bright side! At least all your jobs just became permanent!"

"Uh, there's a few minor kinks-"

The guard shoved Karloff again, slamming the former metal master into a large stack of crates, toppling them over.

Alexus and Shade rushed over to make sure he was okay as the guard took a harsh grip on the tarp.

"Give me that sheet!" His anger turned to confusion which turned to even more anger as he pulled away the tarp, revealing not a top-of-the-line noodle machine, but a heavy-set assault vehicle. "That's not a noodle machine!"

Artimus crawled out from under the Roto Jet, having finished the essential parts of the engineering and strolled over to the guard, as calm and in control as if he was walking through his mansion. "Ah. So it isn't. We must have been given the wrong set of blueprints. May I see them, if you'd be so kind?"

"NOW!" Karloff shouted, and the other workers immediately sprung into action.

Alexus swung her leg into the rib cage of the fast approaching guard before he could restrain her and ran over to the Roto Jet. Artimus ducked low under the swipe of the guard's fist and wrapped his arms around his torso, pushing him onto his back as Cole jumped right into the cock pit of the Jet.

"I'd get out of the way if I were you!" Zane shouted to the two guards who were advancing in the front of the Jet.

They ducked out of the way right as a steady stream of makeshift bullets shot out of the Jet's front arsenal mount, the bullets flying right into a highly versatile food machine, the system failure causing it to overheat and explode within seconds.

The workers cheered as Cole continued firing, making sure none of the guards came close for the time being before stopping, seemingly surprised at the machine's own strength.

With the firing now at a still, several guards advanced at the group of workers not covering behind the jet.

Alexus jolted when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her along, but she relented wordlessly and let herself be led when she realized it was Shade. They quickly took positions behind the Jet, at the handrails of the pull cart the Jet had been built on, accompanied by some of the other elemental masters and workers.

They turned the cart, angling it towards the advancing guards, quickly causing them to break formation and jump out of the way less they be shot.

"When will it fly?" Cole shouted, prompting Artimus and Karloff to climb onto the Jet.

"It fly when it fly! No sooner!" Karloff insisted, promptly getting to work on making sure the wings were attached while Artimus continued with the wiring to make the wings actually respond to pilot controls. He found it rather hard as the masters below them kept turning the Jet every which way to continue warding off oncoming guards, nearly bucking him off from time to time.

"We're run out of bolts trying to fend 'em off!" Cole shouted. "Make her fly, Karloff, or get us out of here!"

"No problem! Push red button!" Karloff advised.

Cole did as instructed, gently pressing the glowing red button on the panel. Immediately, two of the homemade rockets launched from the front of the jet's heavy arsenal storage, blasting down the giant main doors, creating an opening big enough for them to push the Jet through.

They quickly got to pushing the jet through the entrance, and now retreating into the tunnels.

"This is why you don't make jets underground, Karloff!" Cole continued his ranting.

"The power of positive thinking!" Jay chanted optimistically from Shade's left.

The optimistic attitude was overbearing, and his right side partner was more tolerable. Alexus had a gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her lips as they pushed the jet out to freedom.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Shade asked her.

"Oh, probably a little too much," she replied right before they harshly veered the jet 180 degrees, now pulling the platform as it fired a rocket at more guards on their tail, sending them scattering again.

* * *

A sickening sound of ominous drums played throughout a large ceremonial cave once more as Chen, Clouse, Skylar, and Kai made their way to the edge of a platform, standing before chanting and bowing Chen's cultist followers.

They watched, as from the top of the stairs, three people appeared. Two guards marched one struggling figure in green down the stairs, closer to the ceremonial grounds.

They stopped at the bottom of the steps and forced Lloyd into a kneeling position before harshly grabbing his arms and shackling heavy chains to his wrists in front of the group. Lloyd pulled at the chains, finding little yield in them. He definitely would be unable to break from them in time, especially when they were enchanted to block his powers.

Lloyd felt a burning feeling of betrayal as he watched Kai approach him.

"Why would you help them?" he growled, pulling on the chains for emphasis on the situation.

Kai leaned in close, speaking so low, Lloyd was barely able to hear him over the drums. "Don't worry," he started, but quickly pulled away as Clouse made their way over. "It won't hurt, uh, that much," his voice now loud and obnoxious tone before breaking into a small set of maniacal chuckles and walking back in line.

Lloyd had to admit, Kai had a long way to go before getting convincing with the whole "evil" thing he was taking on.

"All right, first thing's first!" Chen started. "Daughter!" he pointed at Skylar suddenly, who looked alarmed before the reality of the fact that she was now going to lose her powers started to set in.

She took her place, stepping in front and facing Chen. "I offer my power to you, Father," she spoke carefully, like the words were rehearsed.

Without further ado, Chen raised his staff and drained the power from her, quoting the creed, "Only one can remain."

* * *

Nya grunted as she kept struggling against the chains, her patience having long worn out and resolving to rescue herself again.

"Some help you are, Kai," she muttered, her brother having not shown his face since he left with the enemy.

Suddenly, the sound of hissing echoed off the tunnel in which the snake was residing in. With a jolt, she realized the darkness was moving, and a pair of pink, glowing slits moved with it, weaving back and forth slowly, inching forward.

"Nya, it's karma," Garmadon spoke, resolved as she reeled back. "After personally destroying the biggest snake Ninjago has ever seen, it's only reasonable the second biggest would exact its revenge on me."

Nya thought it was poetic, but a load of crap. Even if it was true, what the hell was she doing there? She didn't kill the Great Devourer, she just had an idiot for a brother! By Garmadon's logic, she should have been left alone!

Suddenly, the snake lunged forward, uncoiling into the light, revealing it's monstrous form of purple scales and large fangs and glowing eyes. It hissed, unhinging it's jaw as it reeled before them, easily able to swallow them both whole, she imagined.

Fast as a whip, it shot forward at her. He pressed herself as close against the pillar as possible, turning her head away and shutting her eyes as tight as she could. The almighty hiss turned into a roar that was surely death incarnate as it stopped, it's forked tongue only inches away from her face, the stench of rotting carcass and snake venom hot against her skin. Her heart was back to thudding too hard against her chest, threatening to escape before the snake could even get to her.

Then, it retracted one second later, turning its focus over to Garmadon, examining the old man with a quiet hiss before reeling back once more and coiling around him with such a speed that should had been impossible for the great beast. Garmadon held his breath as he looked the snake in the eye that was focused on him, afraid that blinking, breaking contact would invoke the snake to attack.

With the same impossible speed, the snake shot back into the air, focused on Nya once more. She couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her lips, which might have been the final nail into her coffin as the snake decided which human it wanted to consume first.

It lunged at her one last time, and she closed her eyes.

Inches away from being in the mouth of a snake, it's head was thrown to the side, the sound registering in Nya's head a split second later as the impact of the explosion rocked the room.

Heavy boulders making up the foundation knocked the pillars Nya and Garmadon were bound to over like they were simple traffic cones, allowing them to unwind the chains and jump to the side as what Nya registered as a Roto Jet, pushed by a bunch of people in orange jumpsuits, firing bullets at the snake stormed the large room.

A rocket was shot at the snake, which dodged quickly, but at the cost of the wall behind it collapsing, cracks webbing up to the ceiling before a wedge fell, landing cleanly on top of the snake, crushing it under the weight.

Nya watched with baited breath as the waving tail of the snake slowed in its movements before falling with a heavy dust-turning thud in the tunnel in which it emerged.

"Whoo hoo! We did it!" A familiar voice cried, drawing her attention back to the Jet people.

With another jolt, Nya realized she recognized the faces.

Cole jumped from the cock pit and landed at Sensei Garmadon's feet.

"Well, hello, Master of Earth!" Garmadon greeted cheerfully as Cole helped him up to stand.

"Uh-uh, don't forget Master of Lightning!" Jay called, stepping in.

Nya let out a breath of relief, her heart and tears still threatening to leave her, but as she ran to the face she truly thought she would never see again, her feet felt like they had wind beneath them as she threw out her arms.

She wrapped Zane into the greatest hug she could muster, burying her face into his orange-clad shoulder. "Zane, you're back!" she cried, the feeling of everything that was wrong turning into everything was going to be alright. She held him at arm's length, looking at him, his new metal face, but those same beautiful and piercing blue eyes before she wrapped her arms around him again.

"What?" he asked, turning his head. "What is on my back?"

Jay and Cole couldn't help but laugh, feeling less sting from being pushed to the side by Nya.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Artimus asked, sitting on the wing of the Jet.

"Get this thing in the air and I'll marry you if that's what it takes!" Alexus shouted, throwing a wrench at his head before stepping over to Nya and Garmadon with a screwdriver. "Hell, I'll buy the ring myself," she muttered before looking at them. "Give me five seconds, and I can have those shackles off," she offered.

"Yeah, Karloff, why isn't this thing off the ground yet?" Cole asked, hopping onto the wing to address that situation.

"Four hands can only work so fast," Karloff grumbled.

"And two of those would work faster if a certain samurai didn't keep threatening both bodily harm and marriage!" Artimus shouted pointedly to Alexus as he went back to rewiring the engines.

"Well, you two are gonna fix it, because you know why?" Cole asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Karloff smiled, feeling the energy emanate off the Earth Master before they turned to the escapee elemental masters.

"Positive thinking!" they all yelled.

"Oh, don't make me throw up," Artimus sulked before dodging the screwdriver again.

* * *

Skylar dropped to the ground as the power had finally left her. She quickly shook her head, collecting herself, pressing a hand to her thudding head as she stepped to the side, out of her father's way.

"And now, for the final element!" Chen called, walking over to Lloyd, who tried not to shrink as the man grew closer.

"Only one can remain!"

Chen raised the staff, a flash of light engulfing Lloyd before a light of green energy began to leave his body, being sucked into the gem of the staff.

It was over quick, the drain leaving Lloyd weak, his head spinning.

Chen turned away, holding his staff up to his followers. "Behold!" he cried, "Every elemental power, all under my control!"

Clouse stepped forward with his spell book, reading from it in an ancient tongue that Kai did not recognize, a menacing purple shroud emanating off of the hand that was pointed at the staff.

"All of you who bare the mark of the Anacondrai, it is time!" Chen continued his monologue. "We will shed our skins for new ones and be the most powerful force in all of Ninjago!"

Skylar looked at Kai before walking over to Chen. "Father, let me stand beside you," she pleaded, much to Chen's delight.

"Yes. Yes! Join me!" he cried. "After today, not only will Master Chen be Ninjago's number one noodle house, but Ninjago's number one ruler!"

As Clouse's chanting grew louder, the crystal began to shine.

Skylar quickly turned to look at Kai, who understood what she was saying without her speaking a word.

"Hey, Chen!" he shouted. "You forgot one element!"

Chen's smile did not waver, but he was confused.

"The element of surprise."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth than did Skylar leap into a high-flying kick, knocking the staff right out of her father's hands.

Kai kicked the nearest guard in the stomach, sending him flying back.

"You betrayed me?" Chen shouted to Skylar.

"Runs in the family!" she snapped back before jumping, twirling in the air, her foot colliding with his chest, sending him falling back as well.

Kai leaped forward, snatching the staff from the ground and rolling back onto his feet.

"Get him!" Chen shouted from the ground.

Immediately, two guards rushed forward, grabbing Skylar's arms, but Kai, now wielding all elements, shot two bursts of lightning their way, the sudden contraction and convulsions of their muscles launching them back.

Kai quickly turned, using similar power to snap the chain's off of Lloyd's wrists.

"That was all an act?" the green ninja asked as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"Don't worry," Kai assured his friend, "I had it all under control... well, almost."

Clouse looked at Lloyd before running to the stairs. Initially, Lloyd thought he was escaping, but when Clouse stopped, pulling a lever, he looked up, seeing two streams of what was presumably acid pour from the stone snake's mouth above him.

Kai acted quick, thrusting the staff upwards, sending a burst of green energy to protect and form a shield around Lloyd.

Clouse growled, summoning his dark magic to dance in orbs around his hands before throwing them at Kai, who met the force with another thrust, this time, using the element of ice to freeze Clouse where he stood before he could get a proper spell out.

A guard growled, rushing at Kai before a trapdoor opened under his feet, sending the guard plummeting down into darkness. Kai smiled appreciatively before turning, seeing Skylar manning the switch and waving at him.

"Hurry, Kai, you must destroy the staff!" Lloyd instructed as he rushed up to his friend.

Kai did not reply, but looked down at the weapon in his hands. "Chen was right. This thing's awesome!" he spoke. Lloyd froze as Kai turned to the guards, sure that he had seen red in his friend's eyes, a too familiar shade that used to belong to his father.

Kai let loose on the retreating guards, shooting a flare of fire, more lightning, green energy to disperse and incapacitate them.

"Kai, it holds too much power!" Lloyd shouted, trying to get his friend to see the light. "Destroy it!" Kai did not reply again, and Lloyd turned to Skylar as she ran over. "The power is corrupting him!" he cried, "if we don't get that staff out of his hands-"

"NO ONE IS TAKING MY STAFF!" Kai turned to Lloyd before he started to advance, causing Lloyd and Skylar to step back out of fear. "You had all that power. Now it's my turn!"

Lloyd threw a protective arm in front of Skylar as they inched back, and Kai shook his head.

"What am I saying?" He asked, "Nothing I don't already feel!"

Lloyd thought his friend had turned into a real Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. It didn't help when Chen emerged from his hiding spot.

"Yes, Yes..." he called. "Embrace the power!"

Kai looked away, true panic in his face, he was afraid of himself. "I can't- I can't control it... I don't want to control it! I should have been the Green Ninja!"

Lloyd pushed Skylar completely behind him as he recognized the green glow manifesting from the staff as Kai summoned the green energy. "No, Kai! Don't!" he cried.

Before Kai could take the shot, an explosion resounded from the ceiling, and the large stone carved snake above them came crashing down.

A flying roto jet zoomed out of the new hole, elemental masters pouring from under it and jumping down.

"Did anyone order some kung pao?" Cole shouted from the cock pit of the Jet. The masters, Garmadon, and Nya sprung into action, taking out and overwhelming any guards that would have otherwise been feared.

Alexus ducked low as a guard made to restrain her, throwing herself up and knocking her head into his chin.

"Nice one!" Shade called.

"Thanks, but now I have to marry Artimus!" she called back.

Zane threw a guard into another, drawing attention to himself in the good sense.

"ZANE!" Lloyd called, rushing over. "Good to see you again, buddy!"

"And it's good to be back!" Zane replied happily.

Kai grunted as he pushed himself up from his back, nearly having been crushed under stone. His vision zeroed in, through the skirmish, back to the staff, which was a few feet away from him. He saw Chen making a beeline for the staff, prompting him to spring to his feet and run as fast as he could to beat him.

He quickly jumped, diving low and capturing the staff in a strong grasp, rolling out of reach from Chen, onto his feet before he raised the staff over his head and swinging it down with all his might.

The top shattered, with it, the gem.

There was a rush of colors shooting off in every direction, engulfing the respective master the powers belonged to, now no longer adorning their orange jumpsuits, but their true armor and uniforms.

"Now bad guys in big trouble!" Karloff shouted as he went full metal.

"Oh, I've always wanted to try this," Alexus smirked before holding out her hand in an open grasp. Like a bubbling liquid, her sword materialized, the hilt fitting perfectly in her hand. She moved, snatching it out of the air once it was solid and brandished it before her enemies.

"Perfect," she muttered before charging back into battle, joining Nya's side quickly.

From the side, the team of five ninjas had finally become whole, and shouted their own creed.

"Ninja, go!" they cried before twisting into their signature spinjitzu, knocking the guards out of their path.

Nya smiled, pressing her palms over her heart as she watched. "It always brings tears to my eyes when I see the old gang back together," she rejoiced as they watched her best friends to bodily harm to a large number of guards who could not run away.

"Are you talking to be or that haphazard guard next to you who's too scared to run?" Alexus asked, casually leaning against her mentor.

"Aw, why can't it be both?" Artimus asked, sauntering up to them, ruining the moment.

Garmadon walked over to a large pile of ice, melting in the humid heat of the underground lair. He imagined it was once a solid block, encasing someone, especially when he saw water footprints retreating rapidly away from the pile. He knew of one person who was nowhere to be seen in the battle.

The battle was won not too soon after, the guards surrounded, without their leader, being herded through the halls. Griffin and Gravis led the way, opening the doors to the setting sun in the courtyard out front.

"No sign of Chen," Garmadon informed the young group of heroes. He gently rested his hand on the fire master's back. "And... no sign of Skylar either." Kai looked down. She had gotten separated from him in the fight, and now he feared the worst.

"If it weren't for her help, we wouldn't have control of the island. We'll find her, brother," Nya assured him. Kai returned her smile lightly. He was surrounded by friends, real friends for the first time in what felt like decades.

"It's funny," he started, looking at his group, more so on Zane than anyone else. "I came here to find an old friend."

Zane opened a panel on his arm and started playing some classical cartoon-ish song through his speakers. He began dancing, singing along to the tune of some ragtime lyric, thoroughly entertaining the group.

"I just never thought we'd make new ones."

Garmadon gently patted the young man's back. "We'll find her, Kai. And we'll find Chen," he assured him.

The other elemental masters gathered around the entertainment, rejoicing in the victory, the fresh air and sunlight they had been denied for so long.

Alexus was trying to stifle her laughter when a hand clasped itself on her shoulder. She quickly spun around, grabbing the wrist and preparing to break it when she realized it was just Artimus, a keen smile on his face. It was a new expression, a genuine smile, to the point where she almost didn't recognize him.

"You know," he started, retracting his hand. "You never said how you got caught, in the jungle. You didn't have a need for the weapons that Chen was tracking, you're small, so it would be easy for you to hide. So, how did you get found?"

She froze for a second as she thought back. That's right. Artimus, Jay, and Kai had been captured after her, so they didn't know. She had been relentlessly taunted by the other Masters who heard from the guards and told the other Masters in the factory. She was amazed the word had not gotten to any of her friends, suspecting that the other Masters had intentionally not told anyone in relation to the ninja circle.

Her face felt hot as she realized that she had let her gaze wander over to Shade, who was in the middle of busting a gut over Zane's antics. Artimus followed her gaze and that too familiar smirk adorned his features once more, making him much more recognizable.

"Ah... got... distracted," she finally muttered out, looking down at her feet.

"Uh huh. I thought he had some coloration to his face that day," Artimus crossed his arms as he also dropped his voice. "Shame _that_ had to be the day you first started experimenting with lip stick, despite being a natural brown palate, I'm afraid it just was clashing to his naturally grey skin."

"It was probably a one-time thing," she started, but he cut her off.

"Ah, none of my business. I'm just sad."

Alexus did a double take. "Wha-what do you have to be sad about?" she stuttered.

"Nya owes me $20. Such a shame. I obviously don't need it and she isn't exactly in a higher tax bracket. Honestly, a waste, you'd think your mentor would know you better. I knew you'd find someone on his Godforsaken island. I was hoping, however, that you'd see the light of what an attractive man I am. We would have been a power couple, however brief."

Like a flash, Alexus spun on her heel and grabbed Artimus by the collar of his stupidly crisp and neat button-up shirt and pulled him down so his face was nearly at her level.

"You absolute bastard!" she shouted.

He laughed, unshaken. "You're too cute when you're angry. Like Yona."

She froze again, letting go of his shirt. "How did you-?"

"Know that you started reading that? Simple. I'm observant. I imagine that, with all the little things I've noticed, I know you better than Nya does." Artimus stood up to full height and grinned, appearing even more confident, which should have been impossible. "After all, I got the jet in the air. You have to marry me now."

Alexus shook her head and started walking away. "Keep it up and I'll throw you from the top of the palace!" she shouted behind her.

Artimus watched as she walked back to the group, taking her place by Nya's side. He adjusted his collar, pressing it back neatly. "Is that so?" he muttered to himself, letting the faint smile rest upon his lips.


End file.
